To Keep Her Safe
by Lorii67
Summary: Oliver is a Bratva Captain ... he is given a new woman Felicity ... how will he work round this. Summary sucks just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver was sitting on the plane, his own private jet had been taken by his parents for an anniversary away, which left Oliver travelling first class to Russia. His trusting bodyguard, friend and second in command John Diggle sat in the seat in front of him already asleep before the plane had even taken off. Oliver knew his friend didn't want to accompany him, not know that his wife was so close to her due date.

Oliver turned his head and looked over to his opposite where he saw a blonde girl clutching her eyes shut and holding on to the arm rests for dear life. Oliver couldn't help but chuckle as the plane still hadn't taken off. He watched as the young girl was counting backwards out loud and was telling herself all would be ok. Oliver turned away again focused on his soul purpose for visiting Russia, before he could begin to think of his meeting to Russia her heard the girl opposite him say she really needed to get off the plane.

Oliver's face hardened and he clenched his fist, if this girl started demanding to get off the plane then it would delay his schedule. It was bad enough he couldn't take the Queen's jet and had to fly on a plane with others now a young girl scared of planes was jeopardising everything.

Oliver leaned over "hey" he whispered and watched as the blonde girl turned to face him. He had been angry and irritated and knew he was going to go off at her but when she turned and faced him he noticed just how beautiful she was. He noticed the genuine fear in her blue eyes, quite similar to his, he noticed small freckles on her nose.

"Yes" she answered nervously snapping him back to reality.

"Don't get off the plane I have important business I can't be late to" he said sternly.

The girl raised her eyebrow, "oh sorry mister wouldn't want that, well guess what I don't want to have a heart attack, why did I think this was a good idea" she said to herself.

Oliver remained frozen, his whole people had known he was, who his parents were, their involvement in the Bratva, even when he was little and went to school nobody was ever rude to him or tried anything. They had known he was and had respected him, but he couldn't help but like the feistiness that the blonde was showing.

"Everything alright Mr Queen" Oliver's bodyguard John Diggle asked.

"Queen" the blonde spat out in shock "omg, sorry didn't notice you there Mr Queen please don't fire me" she laughed awkwardly

"Fire you?" Oliver repeated in confusion.

"Right ... Stupid of course he does t know you Felicity" she talked to herself again and once Oliver cleared his throat Felicity gazed upon him. "Right small world and all I work in the IT department at QC" she plastered a fake tight smile.

"Well Felicity in the IT department I have an important meeting ... It will help if you count" Oliver suggested with a shrug when Diggle glared at him.

"Felicity is this your first time on a plane?" Diggle asked receiving his response from a nod. "Ok think of it as a roller coaster if you get past the take-off you will fine, deep breaths and there should be a brown paper bag if you need it" Diggle told her.

"Thanks" Felicity smiled as the plane begun to take off. Felicity closed her eyes tightly and held onto her seat for dear life. Oliver couldn't help but chuckle when he heard her start to count out loud. He looked over and could see she was in the beginning stages of having a panic attack.

Oliver huffed and did something that surprised even him, he reached over and took hold of her hand surprising her. Felicity gasped and looked at him, Oliver nodded slowly and started to show her how to breathe, and he squeezed her hand in reassurance and told her to follow his breathing. After a couple of minutes her breathing had gone back to normal but Oliver still held on, after a while the plane's seatbelt sign went off and Oliver finally let go of her hand.

Felicity opened her eyes and looked over at Oliver immediately missing the warmth of his hand in hers. Unbeknown to Felicity Oliver was missing the warmth as well. "Well that was embarrassing" she snorted causing Oliver to raise his eyebrow in amusement. "Thank you" she said genuinely.

* * *

Oliver and Felicity spent the rest of the journey talking, Felicity talked about QC and that she graduated from MIT. Oliver had enjoyed talking to Felicity, he found a different version of himself when he was around her. He was much lighter, he had shown a genuineness about himself that he had thought no longer existed since he had joined the family business at the age of 15. He hadn't laughed so hard in a long time, he admired her beauty, confidence, feistiness and above all her charm. Felicity was the type of person who could warm their selves into anybody's heart no matter the person. Neither had slept on the flight but neither cared they talked endlessly and Oliver couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to her about absolutely anything. He was surprised that he had revealed more to this tiny blonde who oddly worked for his family company than he had to anyone else. Oliver could feel himself blushing a couple of times when Diggle had turned around and looked at him bizarrely.

At the end of the flight and when the plane was about to land Oliver didn't hesitate for a moment, he leaned over and grabbed Felicity's hand, to which she was unbelievably grateful for.

As they exited the plane they stood in line together to get their passports checked. After the past that Oliver turned to Felicity.

"I hope you find your father" Oliver said, she had revealed the reason why she was in Russia.

"Thank you, I hope your meeting goes well" she smiled at him. As she turned pulling her suitcase along Diggle laughed.

"You not going to ask her to meet up when you get back? Man what are the chances that she works at QC I have never seen you so free as when you are with her" Oliver looks at Diggle staring at him.

"Laurel and I will get back together" he nodded.

"Of course you are when will you get it, you two are toxic for each other all you do is cheat all she does is shout but that blonde there" Diggle pointed but Oliver ignored him and turned the other direction and started walking towards the car that was waiting to pick him up. Sure he and Laurel we're horrible for each other but all he had known was Laurel for the last 10 years, it was familiar and safe, besides Felicity was amazing but she had no idea the kind of man he was.

* * *

When Oliver arrived to his Bratva meeting he busted wanted to get it over and done with. He hated the meetings that were held in Russia. The meetings consisted of alcohol, women, money and fights. He was there to discuss shipping from Russia to starling in terms of drugs and weapons. As a captain he was always welcomed by a woman. Oliver knew the majority of the women didn't want to be there and had been kidnapped. Without others knowing he sometimes found a way to free them, at times if he did free a woman they would come back, they usually had nowhere to go. Some of the women enjoyed being there, linked to only one member of the Captains someone to take care of them, feed them, and clothe them. He wasn't going to lie he had slept with many women, especially women provided by the Bratva but it was only women who wanted to. If he was given a woman who was terrified and didn't want to he never went there.

It was mandatory, expected as a Bratva captain to have a woman of the captain was yet to get married. After his meeting with the other Bratva Captain Oliver took a very model like brunette back to his room, the girl was not drugged she very much wanted him and after the week he had, his thousandth breakup with Laurel he too wanted her.

A couple of days past, Oliver and Diggle worked through the logistics of the docks and who could be trusted to oversee things. Oliver was sitting in one of the lounges with a glass of whiskey a red head kept looking his way, eyeing him.

"Mr Queen" he was interrupted with his eye sex with the redhead.

"Yes" Oliver looked at the older woman. He knew who she was, she oversaw the women, she trained them how to please a man, and she was responsible for setting up the demands of the Bratva captains. If they wanted a specific type of woman she ensured they got them. Sometimes the women she found turned out to be perfect and most of the Captains ended up marrying the woman.

"Dimitri has sent me with a little gift for you, it will waiting in your room, and she is quite lovely, new addition Captain untouched but very willing" the older woman smiled at him.

Oliver nodded, he could not refuse a gift from the Captain here in Moscow, and between you and him he loved the idea of having a woman first before all the other men who worked for the Bratva got their claws into her.

* * *

Oliver walked into his room excited to see his present. He saw the back of the woman she was wearing a silk see through nighty, she had long blonde hair which hung behind her back. There was music playing softly and she was swaying her hips. Oliver felt aroused immediately he admired her long legs and the way her hips swayed.

Oliver walked towards her and put his hands on her hips and moved with her, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and planted kisses up and down. His hands feel from her hips and took hold of her breasts giving them a tight squeeze. Oliver's hands then slide down her abdomen and to her thigh, he ran his rough hands along her soft skin moving the nighty higher and higher. He then turned her around eager to see her beautiful face. The girl turned and wrapped her arms around his neck her head rolled back.

Oliver noticed something familiar about the girl he quickly took hold of her chin and tugged it so her face was finally meeting his.

Felicity.

How was this possible, she wasn't wearing her glasses and she still kept moving her hips to the music. Oliver took hold of her face and got her to open her eyes. She was as high as a kite. Oliver swallowed deeply, anger over took him, how was she here, why was she here, she had been drugged. He lifted her bridal style and placed her on his bed despite her protests. He turned off the music and retrieved special herbs he had picked up on his travels giving them to her to work the effects of the drugs.

* * *

Oliver leaves his room and finds Diggle waiting down the corridor he gestures for Diggle to come to him. Oliver pulls Diggle into his room and points towards the bed where a sleeping blonde laid.

"Is that ... What the hell?" Diggle shouts.

"Watch her I need to have a chat with someone about this" Oliver growls.

Oliver marched over to the old woman who had told him about Felicity. "Do you like your gift Captain?" She asked her dark black hair pinned at the top of her hair contrasted with her light eyes.

"Where did you get her from, she's American" he tried to make it sound as casual as possible.

"Picked her up with some other girls was asking for it was lurking in streets she shouldn't be" she smiled wickedly. "I can always arrange another girl if she is not of your choosing" she offered.

Oliver knew as a new girl it would be much more difficult for him to get her the hell out of here. "She's perfect but as she has yet to be with anyone I want he he gazed at the woman. "For the remainder of my time I only want her" Oliver stalked closer to the woman trying to intimidate her. "She will not be shared with anyone else understood" he growled.

"Yes" the woman whispered in fear.

* * *

Once Oliver got back to the room he found that Felicity had woken and Diggle had given her one of his hoodies which she clutched on for dear life. She looked terrified and Oliver wished for nothing more than to get rid of those sad scared eyes. He wanted to see the woman he met on the plane. She didn't meet his eyes but he knew she knew of his presence. Oliver nodded and indicated to Diggle to leave.

"Hey" he whispered. Her lip trembled, "listen about all of this ..."

"Mr. Diggle explained everything" she dared meet his eyes, he was a member of the Bratva, in the Russian mob and she had just been made his prostitute.

"Get up" Oliver said, after everything the woman in black hair had told her Felicity stood up immediately. She didn't meet his eyes terrified of what he would do.

"Please let me go" she said in between sobs.

Oliver released a breathe he wished he could but he couldn't. "I can't do that Felicity I'm sorry" Felicity leaned back against the wall her body shaking in fear. "I'm sorry" he said as he finally reached her and leaned his head back to the crook of her neck and started to suck, leaving marks in its wake.

Felicity cried and closed her eyes why had he un-drugged her to do this. "Please" she said in a broken whisper.

"I'm not going to hurt you if I don't leave a mark they will know" he brushed her hair behind her ear, "I promise I will not hurt you nor will anyone here, I'll find a way to get you out of here" he said with such determination and genuineness that it took away some of Felicity's fears. She found herself nodding, trusting him. She blinked a couple of times as she turned her head allow Oliver to finish what he started.

Oliver planted a few more marks on her legs and collarbone and afterwards gave her a pair of his sweatpants and told her to sleep in the bed. He himself had slept on the sofa thinking of ways to get her out of this hell whole.

In the morning there was a knock at the door and Oliver knew it was the woman with the black hair. He woke Felicity up and she quickly took of the sweat pants. Oliver opened the door as Felicity remained in bed. The woman with black hair smiled "I hope you enjoyed your evening Captain".

"I did now remember what we talked about yesterday" Oliver said in a dangerous tone. Felicity got up and before she could leave Oliver placed another kiss on her neck for effect.

He watched as Felicity left with the woman and how men who stood in the corridors whistled their approval. He had to do whatever it took to get her out of this place.

* * *

**New story: I know I should concentrate on the ones I've got can't help it when there is something going in my head I have to do it. Hope you enjoy leave me a review. I have many ideas for this story and I'm really excited to get it started. Of Course Oliver being Bratva and all we will have a very angry dark Oliver who will show some of that to Felicity. Hope you enjoy **** Title isn't great if you have any suggestions let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver was up the whole night thinking of what had happened the night before. The girl he had met on the plane the same girl who worked for his family's company had been kidnapped by the Bratva, she was here. He couldn't wrap his head around it, he had known all the women here were innocent and most of them did not have a choice in being here but it was different with Felicity this time round. This time round he felt because he knew her on some level meaning it was personal this time round.

He finally left his room he hadn't come up with a way of getting her out of here it wasn't as easy as the other women he had set free, he knew because she was American there was a bigger appeal which meant she was guarded at all times. Oliver walked through halls of the Bratva's Captain's house in search of the black haired woman who he learned from Diggle was called the witch.

* * *

He finally found the room that he had been looking for however before he could knock he was stalled by one of the Captain's second in command who gestured for him to join him for breakfast. Oliver turned and smiled and followed the man through to the room. Inside the dining area the most trusted and high ranking men of the Bratva sat with their guards and men standing watch. Oliver took a seat and patted one of the other captain's back. The room was filled with laughter from the men as everyone dug in to their feast of a breakfast. As Oliver looked round at where to begin to eat he noticed the familiar blonde head. He shot up and looked straight in her direction, she stood in the kitchen plating some of the food. She was dressed in a very skimpy outfit which hugged her curves and showed off her long legs. Oliver held his breath as she turned and walked towards the table placing some of the plates down. She did not make eye contact with him but focused on the task at hand.

He could see his markings on her and noticed her trembling hands. As she placed another plate down one of the men second in command smacked her ass much to Oliver's annoyance. He watched her flinch and quickly head to the kitchen with the last remaining plates. As Felicity placed one of the plates down she accidentally knocked over some orange juice which spilled onto the lap of the Captain who held his operations in China. The man growled and turned back handing her, everyone stopped as they heard the full force of the slap. The slap had Felicity's head turning to the side in pain and her legs gave way and she fell to the floor holding her cheek.

Oliver clenched his fists under the table unable to do anything. He saw red and wished nothing more than to snap the man's neck. He watched Felicity get up and retreat out of the room and all of a sudden Oliver lost his appetite. After a few moments he excused himself and went to search for her.

"In the basement" Diggle said as he folded his arms. "What are you doing man, you know that I don't wish any harm on her but you are playing a dangerous game"

"Move Diggle" he growled staring the man down. Walking down the stairs of the basement he heard voices or sounds that more sounded like moaning. He moved faster and saw one of the men of the Captain's with his hands all over Felicity. She was crying and trying to fight him off but the man was having none of it.

Oliver took out his pocket knife and moved towards the man pulling him back by his hair and he ran the knife along his throat.

Felicity gasped and looked in horror as her attacker fell to his knees gasping until he took his last breathe and bled out right in front of her. She looked up at Oliver trembling.

"Are you …" he moved closer to place his hand on her elbow but she moved back in fear. "…Alright? I'm not going to hurt you" he stepped closer again as she moved back.

"Let me go then" she begged.

"Can't do that …" he was about to say just not yet when the Captain and couple of his men came down after hearing the commotion followed closely by Diggle.

"Что это?" the Captain asked. "Well?" he asked this time in English.

"I told the witch that this one was mine then I come here to him all over her" Oliver said shielding Felicity slightly.

"You kill my man to protect this whore" The Captain yelled.

"She is new … I asked for her to be mine during my stay I do not like to share … I'm sure you understand" Oliver smirked.

The Captain smiled but Oliver was still not out of it, "looked like your whore was enjoying the attention from my man" he said raising his eyebrow. Oliver knew what he was doing, the Captain was testing him, the Captain had been aware before that some of his men were lenient to the women.

Oliver turned to face Felicity hating what he was about to do, he blinked a couple of times trying to convey how sorry he was for what he was about to do. "Is that true whore did you enjoy it?" he asked. Felicity looked at him in fear her lip stuttering. Oliver closed his eyes knowing that when he opened them again he had to be the very thing he hated, the monster he was.

"Wha …" Oliver wrapped his hand around her throat and put pressure on her neck slightly. Felicity began to panic and huff for air. Tears streamed down her face terrified of what he was about to do.

"Did I say you can talk?" Felicity shook her head as Oliver released her, she laid her hands over her bruised neck.

The Captain laughed and his men joined in as he turned to leave gesturing for one of his men to clear up the dead body.

"Felicity" Oliver said in a sad tone as he moved to console her. She rushed past him and ran up the stairs.

"Oliver man you did the right thing" Diggle told him patting him on the back.

"How Diggle … how I … hurt her … this is so messed up I need to get her out of here" he rubbed his face.

* * *

Later on that night just as he requested for Felicity to be his there was a knock at his door. Felicity entered and he immediately noticed the bruises round her neck, the bruises he had caused he had never laid a hand on a woman before. He was disgusted in himself for what he did to her. He then noticed the bruise on her cheek from the slap and then he noticed that she was wearing a silk robe. She did not meet his eyes nor did he say anything, she undid her robe and let it drop revealing a green matching set, it was lace and she wore it with stockings. She swallowed and walked up to him unbuttoning his shirt.

As much he enjoyed the feel of her he gripped her wrist freezing her in place. "Felicity"

"I was told to come in here and show you a good time now please …"

"No" he shook his head, "I am so sorry I hurt you" he whispered letting go of her wrists. Felicity picked up her robe and put it back on.

"Fine I will just tell the witch and she will just give me to another" she said causing Oliver to quickly stop her by wrapping his arm round her waist lifting her from the ground and pulling her towards the bed.

"Let me go" she yelped.

"No" he put her on the bed and she started to try and fight him he took hold of her hands and pinned them above her head. She cried in frustration and tried to kick him but she pinned himself between her legs. "Hey … hey" he yelled. "If I didn't do that not only would I be dead but you would be to, I would never hurt you … I am working on trying to find a way out of here for you I promise" he searched her eyes which refused to meet his.

"Hey … I swear it … I will get you out here … that is why I asked for you to be mine …" he let go of her hands and removed himself from her.

Felicity leaned back against the headboard and looked at him finally. "I just … want to go home" she whispered. Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and dried her tears.

"I know … I want that too" he stood up, grabbing his grey track suit bottoms and then grabbed one of his tops which had long sleeves and was blue. He handed them to her and turned around giving her privacy.

Felicity quickly changed gratefully, Oliver was then by her side again with cream in his hands. "Trust me" it was more of a question that asking her to. When she nodded he gently applied some the cream onto her neck and some on her cheek. Felicity closed her eyes from his touch.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Oliver nodded. "Sleep I will wake you before the witch arrives to take you back to your room, I will let everyone know that you're mine … if anybody tries anything you come find me ok"

Felicity nodded as she pulled the covers and snuggled in closing her eyes. Oliver stood and walked over the couch and sunk down closing his eyes also he was tired and didn't know what the next few days would bring. All he knew was that he needed to protect her and ensure she got out of this. But if today was anything he needed to protect her from himself the most.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity's father left her and her pregnant mother when Felicity had just turned 7. She didn't know why he had left and was told on numerous occasions by her mother that it had nothing to do with her, she was not to blame. After Felicity and her mother welcomed their brother Roy they couldn't be happier through the years they had become the three musketeers. They looked out for each other and loved each other. Roy was Felicity's best friend they did everything together and were inseparable.

A year ago unfortunately her brother Roy was diagnosed with kidney failure. He had been on dialysis for over a year, Felicity hated seeing her brother restricted to a chair for a few hours a day as he took the drip. She hated to see how weak and sick it made him. Roy had never been the type of person who sat around for too long, Roy believed in justice and doing the right thing even though he himself didn't do the right thing when it came to ensuring others did. He was a bit of a daredevil, he would go out looking for trouble, looking for someone to save, protect, she was always afraid every time he went out but she was proud none the less.

That was why Felicity was in Russian, she had gone looking for her father, the only man who could be a match for Roy to help Roy. She knew that when she tracked him down that she needed to speak to him face to face and try his hardest to convince him to help Roy even if he was a hopeless father.

One her second day in Moscow Felicity had gone looking for him in the dark ends of Moscow where it was said only the Mafia lived but she didn't care, Felicity was on a mission, and she needed to find her father.

As she had wondered the streets of the Red Light district of Moscow. She had passed women who looked at her like she was crazy dressed in skimpy short, tight dresses. She was on a mission her Intel told her that her father was here and she needed to find him. She had been completely oblivious that someone had been following him as Felicity walked down a street she felt something come round her mouth not giving her a chance to even scream or shout in help as darkness descended on her.

* * *

It had become a routine the next couple of days Felicity would come at night, Oliver would hand her his clothes so she could sleep in them as she always turned up in sexy lingerie. They hadn't said a word to each other Oliver was still beating himself up from hurting her still seeing his hands around her throat. He was however thankful that everyone had taken it seriously when he said that she was his and only his. Felicity knocked on the door like she always did and Oliver went to answer. There stood Felicity she looked different tonight her hair had been pinned to the side and curls framed her face. She was wearing a black lace nighty which hugged her proportions. He swallowed like he did every time she showed up at his door. He gestured for her to enter and she did wrapping her hands around her waist silent as always.

"You doing ok?" he asked as he handed her his tracksuit bottoms and his shirt. Turning around Felicity quickly changed into them.

"When can you get me out here?" she spoke causing Oliver to close his eyes in frustration.

"I'm working on it"

"I really need to get out of here …"

"I know … it's not easy Felicity … but I am trying I will …"

"Oliver I …" she bit her lip considering whether or not to tell him. "Can I phone someone please?" she asked hopefully.

"What … erm … I" he looked at her considering it.

"Please" she pleaded with him. Oliver pulled out his phone and handed it to her. "I can't leave you to it …" he meant it as he couldn't have her tell whoever it was on the phone anything about where she was as it would not only make things worse for her but him too.

Felicity nodded and took the phone quickly dialling the numbers after a few moments someone answered. "Mom?" Felicity started to cry. "Yes I'm fine I'm sorry I …" she looked at Oliver, "Someone stole my bag and it took me a while to get some money together and get a phone … yes I'm fine … how is Roy? … I … mom I didn't find him and I need you to tell Roy to hang in there … no I can't talk to him … I … I'm trying ok … I can't talk much longer just I love you and you tell Roy that I love him too" she hung up and her hand trembled as she handed the phone back to Oliver. She started to cry and covered her mouth trying to hide and swallow the sobs that were threatening to escape.

Oliver watched helplessly he wanted so badly to free her, she had a family a life and he wanted for her to go back to it.

"Sorry" she whispered as she dried her eyes.

"No I'm sorry I wish it wasn't like this" he watched as she crawled into bed leaning back against the headboard. "Who's Roy?" he asked.

"My brother … he needs a new kidney and …"

"That's why you're looking for your dad" he finished her sentence. He puffed a deep breath and sat on the other side of the bed rubbing the back of his head. "I am going to do try and find a way out of here as quickly as I can … so you can get back to your brother" he whispered looking into her eyes.

"Thank you … If you weren't here I … thank you Oliver" she brushed her hair behind her ear "Oliver Queen part of the Bratva sitting her talking to a whore" she laughed.

Oliver quickly cupped her cheek "You're not a whore, what I said and what I did I am so sorry but that was for both our benefit, my father was part of the Bratva it was passed down to me it's not a life I would have chosen but I can't walk away"

Felicity nodded slowly in shock of his hand on her cheek, she fought the urge to lean into his touch. "Sleep" he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Felicity nodded and then slid down and went under the covers closing her eyes. Oliver remained seated thinking of all the ways he could get her out. He came up with none apart from one. He needed to make her his wife that was the only way. But he knew if he was to make her his wife he would be tied down to her forever Bratva law stated that he could not divorce unless his woman died. Only was to save Felicity was to marry her, could he do it?

* * *

**Short chapter whilst on the train going home from work. Thank you for all the reviews hope you like.**


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity eyes fluttered open taking in her surroundings the room that she had been sent to for the past few days hit her, reminded her that she was a prisoner. Felicity looked over to where Oliver sat on the couch on his laptop. She took in a deep breath and knew it was time for her to get up and go back to the witch. Felicity got up catching Oliver's eye as she took hold of her nighty that she had on the night before and headed to the bathroom. Once she came back out Oliver was waiting for her taking in a deep breath.

"Hey" he said nervously.

"Hi" she said coldly and Oliver couldn't help but look at her in her nightly the way her it curved her breasts and how sheer and how visible it made her breasts. Felicity must have noticed where his eyes laid and quickly stiffened folding her arms.

"Sorry … I wasn't …" he collected himself.

"Have you thought anymore about letting me?" she asked testing her luck.

"It's not that easy but I have an idea … marriage …"

"Marriage? What? No … I …" that completely flustered Felicity who was left speechless. She had so much more to say until there was a knock on the door.

Oliver pulled Felicity into his side and opened the door revealing the witch.

"Good morning Captain" the witch smiled.

"Good morning" he said as he planted a kiss on Felicity's neck letting his lips rest there for a few moments before letting her go.

* * *

Felicity had wanted to stay she had so many questions to ask him, marriage and this point she didn't care but she just needed to find a way to get out of there.

Felicity sat in the dark room in the basement counting money that the Bratva was storing in the facility they were in. Felicity was left alone with an older woman who looked like she had been there for a while. Felicity being Felicity couldn't keep her mouth shut and curiosity got the better of her.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Many years child" she said with a sad smile as she put elastic bands over the cash.

"Never left?"

"Never" she repeated her accent really strong.

"Is there a way to get out of here?" Felicity questioned.

"Not that I know child"

"What about marriage?"

"If you marry you can only marry a high ranking man if you marry you will be with that man forever, if you marry you will need to be the wife the brotherhood sees fit"

"How do you mean?" Felicity sat back and watched the woman.

"You will need to be a perfect wife attend all brotherhood functions, bare children, girls who will be arranged to marry another Bratva captains child before they are even born" the woman got up and put away some of the money and then walked back. "You will be with that man for the rest of your life, you may do things you do not want to or you will be asked to do something you do not wish but you will have too, you will never be free" the woman said.

* * *

Felicity walked into the kitchen as she helped prepare dinner with some of the other girls. What the old lady had told her rang in her ears Oliver said the only way to get her out of here was through marriage however if she choose to marry him she would be stuck with him for the rest of her life. Felicity gasped in shock when she felt a pair of hands on her hips she had been claimed by Oliver yet here someone stood trying it again.

"It's me" Oliver whispered in her ear and for whatever reason she relaxed. "I just wanted to see if you are alright?" he said.

Felicity turned and looked up at him getting lost in his blue eyes "Yes" she whispered and stiffened once men started entering the kitchen and headed towards the dining table.

Oliver watched their eyes as they locked onto them and if his plan was to work he needed everyone to buy into the idea that he was falling for her and she wasn't just some whore to him. Oliver pulled her flush into his chest and started to tickle her much to her surprise.

Felicity was shocked at first but she was a very ticklish person. She immediately started to giggle and try and fight him off. Oliver wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her off her feet slightly as Felicity instinctually wrapped her arms around his neck. Once the men cleared Oliver lowered Felicity back onto the ground.

"I'll see you soon" he said brushing loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

Felicity bit her lip and watched Oliver leave she was left confused by what he did but everything the old woman had said kept relaying in her head. As she served dinner she quickly excused herself to the bathroom she had gotten a lay of the land and knew where the exit was. She didn't hold back as she jogged to leave.

* * *

Felicity spotted the door which led to the outside and she quickly made a run for it. Once outside she saw the many men that patrolled the area and she tried to be as quiet and as hidden as she possibly could. Felicity could help but notice that she kept going back in circles as she tried avoiding the guards.

Back inside the men that sat round the table dinner was cut short as the witch came in screaming in Russian that one of the girls had gone missing. Felicity. Oliver tensed right away panic stricken and over taking his body he met Diggle's eyes and his bodyguard and best friend quickly got to work to go and find her. Oliver got up as did the rest of the men going to find her. Oliver sneaked out of the back door avoiding the looks from the men. How could she be so stupid he had told her that he was getting her out? Not only was she risking herself but was putting him in danger too, his family everyone he loved. Oliver's panic quickly turned to anger, anger not only for putting them all on the firing line but anger because he knew what they would do to her if they found her. Felicity had been kidnapped in his opinion was made to be a woman of the house meaning her appeal was for the high ranking men, she was to sort the money prepare their meals. She had it better than the girls who were kept drugged up and made to sleep with all kinds of men.

Once outside Oliver looked round trying to find her in all the commotion, quickly spotting her blonde hair he looked round and made a run for it in her direction.

As Felicity made an effort to run towards the gate a hand came over her mouth silencing her scream. As she tried to fight her captor she heard someone "shh" her in her ear and she quickly knew it was Oliver. When he released his hand from her mouth Felicity turned to meet him.

"What the hell …"

"I'm almost there just let me go Oliver please" she begged.

Oliver looked at her frightened figure and closed his eyes going back to that dark place in his head, the person he sometimes needed to be to ensure the safety and survival of not only him but his family.

He gripped her arms and pushed her into the wall, "Do you know what you have done? They will have my head, my parents, and my sisters all because you ran" he growled.

Felicity blinked several times, Oliver pinning her to a wall was not hurting her but the thought of being the cause of death to his family pulled at her heart strings especially when she thought to Roy.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Oliver's expression quickly softened when he saw the sincerity on her face.

* * *

He took her by the hand and made sure she lead her back without anyone seeing them. Oliver led her back to his bedroom, "Take off your clothes" he ordered. "Trust me" he said.

As Felicity began to strip Oliver quickly put on one of his dress shirts on her and did up some of her buttons, he then quickly ordered her to put on his socks bringing them up as high as possible. Felicity was getting the idea of where he was going with this. All of a sudden his door was flung open and Felicity gasped.

The Bratva captain looked between them and he and Oliver started to talk in Russian. The man left and Oliver turned to face Felicity.

"Don't ever do that again ok" he growled to which she merely nodded.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said you came back here to wait for me after dinner" he released a breath as he started to take off his tie.

Felicity hung her head low so much for her great escape so much for trying to free herself. She looked at Oliver and now she was faced with a dilemma not only was she trying to save her family but somehow in the process she had to save Oliver's family. She looked at Oliver who had his back to her and she knew that if the offer of marriage was the only way to get her out of there then she had to take it, it was a sacrifice she needed to make to ensure she helped her brother Roy and that no harm came to Oliver's family.

"Oliver" she called, "If marriage is the only way then yes or I do or whatever it is … I don't have much time with Roy" she sniffled.

Oliver turned around and saw her crying figure. He was going to go to the Captain and he would be marrying Felicity Smoak.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Oliver told the rest of his associates and the other Bratva Captains about his intentions of marrying Felicity and taking her back to the States with him the men couldn't be more pleased that he was finally settling down. Being a man in the Bratva and having wife was another story, it meant respect and the knowledge that heirs to their organisations would be soon unfolding. Since Oliver told the Bratva Captain who was in charge in Russia the man agreed that she was a good fit she was American, pretty and no one apart from Oliver had touched her which meant something. From that moment Felicity had been practically handed to Oliver. She was now with him all the time and she lived in his room with him. She no longer had to wear those skimpy outfits unless she wanted too. She no longer had to cook and clean and pour men drinks who would grope and stare at her like she was a piece of meat.

Felicity sat on the bed in her now room which was Oliver's three days into being made Oliver's. She wore his tracksuit bottoms and shirt like she had done every night for the past 2 weeks since she had been taken and given to Oliver. Two days ago she had seen Oliver at his worst and possibly the first time she had been scared of him. He came into their room with blood on his hands and had clearly gone ten rounds with someone not just from the blood on his hands but his bruises. Felicity never having been one for blood, the sigh of it making her squeamish was ordered by Oliver to stitch him up. She had been really adamant and told him that she couldn't, didn't know how to stitch him up. He had yelled at her in Russian and told her to clean his wounds. Oliver had been trembling she had never seen him so vulnerable before and before she could patch him up noises from outside their room filled the corridors.

Running outside Oliver had heard what seemed to be an infiltration of some sort he had told Felicity to stay in the room but once he saw men with guns he had taken her and they ran for their lives. She had never been more scared than she was in that moment. Being stopped by what seemed like Chinese people Felicity had watched Oliver take them down singlehandedly but had also watched him brutally kill all the men. It was different to say the least seeing movies of these kind of things then actually watching it happen before your eyes. Movies didn't like with the amount of blood that was shed from the human body when pierced. Frozen in place and not being able to take her eyes of what was left of the bodies Oliver had viciously shaken her to snap her out of whatever frozen spot she was in.

After they cleared up the mess Oliver had promised that they would be going home soon and for that she could not wait. Oliver had been distant and jumpy since everything had happened and she was too afraid to ask him when they were planning on going home.

Oliver walked into their room and saw her lying in bed a Russian magazine open flicking through the pages it was about 5 in the day and she hadn't made an effort to make herself presentable despite Oliver having purchased her expensive clothes, trousers, jeans, shirts and much classier dresses but right now she wore the same bottoms and shirt he had given to her from that very first night.

"You might want to get dressed we have dinner at the Captain's house with his wife" Oliver says causing Felicity to look in his direction seeing him pull something out of his pocket. "This will be your engagement ring while we are here, we will marry in a couple of days and then head home where we will need to have an engagement party and actual wedding there to keep up appearances there" Oliver says taking her hand on putting the ring on her finger.

Felicity swallows "A couple of days and we can go?" is all she can say despite the amount of questions and unsaid words left.

"Yes now please get dressed something …nice" Oliver says and he watches as she nods and gets up heading towards the bathroom before Oliver launches at her pinning her to the wall. Felicity flutters her eyes.

"Wha…."

"You get be this jumpy and tense when I touch you we … we have to show them that this is real and you get flinch every time I touch you"

"I won't but you have just pinned me to a wall" she mutters and she could have sworn she saw Oliver's lips quirk in a smile.

Showering and getting ready in the bathroom Felicity comes out 40 minutes later her hair down bushy with slight waves wearing a fitted red dress knee length with beautiful gold shoes to match her gold hair. Oliver swallows he had known she was a pretty girl but now she was extremely beautiful.

"This ok?" she asks.

"More than ok" he says, "you look beautiful" he whispers barely enough for her to hear but he can see the small blush that it gives her and can't help but smile.

* * *

They drove in silence and this was the first time Felicity had left the building they were in the drive was short it was from building across a lawn or field Felicity presumed where many men with guns stood stationed to an immaculate looking mansion. Oliver went round and opened the door once they reached the front of the mansion. Felicity came out and took a few moments to breathe in the fresh air windows did no justice she didn't get enough fresh air and she was enjoying it. Oliver watched and felt guilty immediately that something as precious and free as fresh air being outside hadn't been allowed for her. A man opened the door who Felicity knew could only be a butler from the way he was dressed. Oliver had his hand resting on the on Felicity's lower back as he guided her inside.

Once inside Felicity took in all the antiques and how beautiful the place was as man who Felicity knew as the Captain walked in with who she could only assume his wife as they came in holding hands. His wife was beautiful much older than Felicity but so was the Captain.

"Hello" the man said choosing to speak English for Felicity's benefit despite his strong accent.

"Dimitri" Oliver says shaking his hand and then going in for a hug. Dimitri looks at Felicity up and down and smiles pecking her on the cheek. "Beautiful wife you have here Oliver" he smiles as Oliver pecks his wife on the cheek. "She is" Oliver replies brushing his lips over Felicity's temple.

Taking a seat at the table Felicity puts one leg onto of the other as Dimitri and Oliver discuss business. Felicity faces Dimitri's wife and makes small talk with the woman and tries not flinch when Oliver's hand rests on her lap his fingers looking for something but she continues to keep her posture and talk to the Captain's wife. After a few short moments Oliver lifts her dress slightly and can feel Felicity tensing. He then slides his hand between her folded legs just under her knee and rubs slow circles on her leg. Felicity relaxes thanking the lord that he didn't try anything nor was it the time or place but she also knew that regardless of this being the Bratva household and Oliver is her kind of husband if he did try anything she would have put a stop to it no matter what.

After a few drinks and dinner Felicity was slowly easing into the façade that they were putting on she was weirdly enjoying herself and she had it down to being locked up and away from humanity. She enjoyed the little touches she shared with Oliver the little pecks he gave her here and there.

Dimitri and his wife excused themselves after dinner so they could go and tuck their children in and Felicity listened astonished that it sounded so normal them putting their children down. "You ok?" Oliver asks when they are left alone.

"Yes" she nodded. Oliver can feel the slight tinkle of the alcohol pumping through his veins he tried not to drink too much knowing the Captain always found a way to get him drunk. Without realising Oliver leans in and captures Felicity's lips. At first Felicity is taken aback and she pulls back looking at him whose eyes have darkened. Felicity swallows as she sees him move in closer again to kiss her and Felicity can see a shadow at the side of eye and she knew that she had to do it for show. Felicity allowed Oliver to kiss her opening her mouth granting him access as he brushes his tongue with hers. Oliver rests his hands on her exposed knees parting her legs as Felicity fights to not flinch nor move away from his touch. Oliver pulls Felicity into his lap and she wraps her arms around him stroking the ends of his hair as Oliver moves his hands from her knees to her hips cupping her breast and then her face.

Dimitri walks in and Felicity had never felt more relieved when Oliver pulled away. "Dimitri" Oliver smiles as the man gives him a knowing nod.

* * *

Saying their goodbyes Oliver's driver drives them back to the warehouse and neither of them say anything during the short drive back to the warehouse they were staying at. Reaching their room in silence Felicity picks up her pyjamas getting and heading into the bathroom to change. Washing her face from all the make-up and to clear her head Felicity walks back into the room where Oliver is sitting on the bed still in his suit not saying anything.

"Thank you for coming" Oliver says resting his elbows on his knees.

"You're welcome … now that … it's over when can we …" she clicks her fingers as she is nervous.

"The day after tomorrow we will need to get married tomorrow" he says looking over at her.

"You don't want to" she whispers looking down at her feet Oliver stands wanting to approach her. "It will mean you're stuck with me" she shrugs now looking up at the ceiling.

"I am sorry this happened to you" is all he can muster to say.

"You can … not marry me … I'll understand … just you need to pass on a message to my brother and …"

"Felicity" he cups her elbow. "I never said I didn't want to and there is no chance in hell that I am leaving you here"

"But … I never asked do you not have someone … someone you love would really want to marry … I … being your wife is … I will have to be a Bratva wife I don't know what is expected of me"

"There is no one" he says remembering Laurel Lance who he broke up with a few months ago because he cheated on her with her sister. "What is expected is … for you to be loyal to me, to attend functions and events that other wives will attend and to … give me children"

"Children" she whispers.

"Yes and for you to be faithful" he says looking away.

"Unlike you" she says and immediately regrets it. "I didn't mean that … you can do whatever you want with whomever you want and I will fulfil my wifely duties just I want to get home to my brother I don't know if he is ok … I …"

"We will after tomorrow" Oliver says as Felicity nods and jumps into bed.

Oliver takes his place on the sofa like he does every night respecting boundaries with her. He didn't know but since the plane journey he had been drawn to her the alcohol today had only given him the confidence and strength to kiss her. He had wanted to so many times and when she mentioned tonight about being faithful he didn't know why but he didn't want to go and sleep with women he wanted her and that scared him. That kiss tonight was all he could think about and he didn't even know Dimitri was there until he pulled away and spotted him. He laid on the sofa grateful that it was comfortable and big enough to fit him thinking whether or not Felicity knew that he really wanted to kiss her or whether she thought it was only because Dmitri was there. He looked up and could see she had her eyes closed but silent tears were streaming down her cheeks and he hated the situation that they were in. He hated that he couldn't just get her on a plane home and she can go and live her life however it is she wanted. He thought about what she said and she was right they would be tied to each other forever not only was her life about to belong to his but his was to belong to her. It was expected of them to have children and he didn't even know how it would go about discussing making children.

* * *

The following morning Felicity had dressed in a floor length dress which happened to be white, it was form fitted and opened in the back. One of the women brought it in for her and when she wore it she didn't know what to feel she had her make-up and hair done and she looked gorgeous even if she did say so she but she never pictured this. She never pictured her wedding to be like this to a man she didn't know, didn't love, she pictured Roy walking her down the aisle her mother standing near the altar but she was doing this alone. Oliver had told her it was an informal wedding the Bratva Captain his wife and other members of the brotherhood. He had told her they would need to have a proper wedding when they get back to Starling. At this point she didn't care she just wanted to get home to Roy to find out if he was ok and still alive.

Felicity walked into the room where she could see a priest which clearly looked like he was a member of the Bratva. The Captain his wife and some other members of the Bratva. She saw Oliver standing at the end of the altar dressed in a tux and she licked her lips getting ready to walk down the aisle. Reaching Oliver, Felicity looked at him nervous and she tried so hard not to let it show in front of everyone.

"You look beautiful" Oliver says his breathe getting caught seeing how beautiful she looked. He was nervous and he knew this was the easy part saying a few words signing a piece of paper. The hard part of all of it would be the real wedding back home and making people believe that they were in love and were serious about it each.

Oliver and Felicity shared their vows in Russian and everyone laughed at Felicity trying to say them but Oliver kept squeezing her hands in reassurance and urging her on. When they were presented as husband and wife Oliver kissed her lips and the two smiled at each other.

Once they got back to their room Oliver watched as Felicity tried to undo the button of the back of the dress and couldn't reach it. Oliver went round and moved her hands and watched her shiver and could see the tiny hairs on her back stand up. Oliver undid the button and then let go as she went into the bathroom. They hadn't talked since the vow exchange and Oliver was beginning to feel nervous and worried about what was to come.

Felicity came out moments later dressed in a black cut out dress. "No need" he says yet again being lost for words with how beautiful she looked.

"What?" she says confused.

"Party is not happening"

"Why not?"

"We're leaving tonight the Queen jet is here pack and let's go" he says and can see for the first time her eyes lighting up with excitement.

Oliver watched her quickly pack faster than he had ever seen anyone pack and was afraid of what was to come when they got to Starling.


	6. Chapter 6

The Queen Jet touched down in Starling City Airport Felicity had slept for the majority of the plane ride, her nervousness of being back, being Oliver's wife had completely diminished any fear of flying she had. She and Oliver hadn't spoken since boarding the plane and she was grateful for it as it allowed her time to think and collect her thoughts. Touching down on the ground she felt that pang in her chest, the unknown, what was life going to be like she would well is married to Oliver freaking Queen. Felicity pushed all those thoughts far away, right now all she cared about was going to the hospital to see her brother.

Felicity followed Oliver to where a Bentley Car was waiting for them, the driver held the door open for them and Felicity slid in letting her head rest against the tinted windows. They drove in silence, looking out of the window Felicity recognised the direction they were headed, towards the Manor. She closed her eyes trying to get her emotions in check she was so nervous and scared of what was to come.

"You ok?" Oliver spoke for the first time since they had boarded the plane in Russia, Felicity faced him and merely nodded. Oliver licked his lips "I will introduce you to my parents and little sister, they will be told that we are already married but for my image here we will announce our engagement and get marries here soon" he explains.

"Ok" Felicity whispers seeing the gates open as they drove closer to the manor. "Oliver" she says turning to face him before having to get out of the car and be somebody else than who she was. He smiled sadly ushering her to ask her question. "When … when can I go see my mom and brother?" she asks nervously playing with her fingers.

"Soon" is all he can say because honestly he didn't know the answer to that question.

"Can …" she says as the driver opens the door, as Oliver was about to get out he turns to face her. "Can I at least see them before we announce our engagement to the world … they haven't heard from me since that night … I …" she shakes her and fights back tears.

"Of course" Oliver says placing a hand on her knee and getting out holding his hand out for her to take. Taking his hand Felicity stepped out and her eyes widened taking in the manor, photos had really not done the place justice.

Oliver opened the front door and steps were heard where a young girl with brown wavy hair threw her arms around Oliver's neck. "Ollie you're back". Oliver hugged who Felicity presumed to be his sister tightly.

"Hi" he said pulling back and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Who's this?" Thea asks acknowledging Felicity.

Oliver puts his hand on Felicity's back bringing her closer, "Thea meet Felicity" he smiles.

"Hi Felicity" Thea smiles raising her eyebrows giving her brother the all too knowing look.

"Oliver son" Robert Queen comes in with his wife Moira in tow. Oliver hugs his father and mother. Moira Queen embraces her son but cannot keep her eyes of Felicity. She knew her son had many female acquaintances but he never brought them home. Not even his only long term relationship with Laurel Lance had the woman ever been round to the manor, despite Moira invited her to dinner many times before. The only times they had seen Laurel was if they went to dinner's or there were galas and she was present.

"And who is this young … girl" Moira says looking at her son.

Oliver closes his eyes at his mother's harsh tone "This is Felicity" he holds out his hand for her to take and Moira immediately saw the rings around their fingers and stiffened. "My wife" he says smiling meeting shocked faces.

"Hi" Felicity says not knowing whether she needed to talk or not in that situation. Felicity looked at Oliver's family and saw faces of horror, shock and disgust.

"Oliver can I talk to you" Roberts says gritting his teeth as Moira follows them into the studio.

Thea remains behind for a moment looking over at Felicity, "Erm… this is much unexpected I hope we can get to know each other Felicity" Thea says turning on her heels and heading to the study.

Felicity smiles probably for the first time in a long time at the little Queen but she knew it wouldn't last once Oliver explained why they had gotten married. Felicity sat down on the stairs and took a deep breath.

* * *

What seemed like hours Oliver and his parents finally left the study and Felicity quickly stood up. She saw the angry looks on all of their faces. She saw the dirty looks Moira Queen was giving her no doubt thinking of her as some whore. Oliver takes her hand and quickly leads her upstairs away from his parents prying eyes.

"You ok?" she asks needing him to tell her something.

"Yes" he nods taking a seat on his bed running his hand in his hair.

"Let me guess they didn't take it well when you told them you married a kidnapped turned into a prostitute girl" she laughed and Oliver glared at her and she quickly stopped.

"They don't know, I never told them that part … yes some men marry in the Bratva, daughters and some will marry other women … whores" he whispers the last part "but I told them … Dimitri suggested you as he knew your father, Dimitri will have no problem telling my parents this as well" he says.

"What?" she says confused, "hang on … I don't understand"

"I don't want them to know even though it wasn't your fault Felicity I don't want my family or anyone to know … call you a whore" he says sternly. Felicity blinks a few times and nods, she doesn't really know why she nodded, and she didn't know if it was in appreciation that they didn't know the true story. Or because when it came to Oliver she felt the need to oblige to be the image of a good wife.

"Give it a few days and we will announce our engagement" he says getting up and heading to bathroom. Felicity takes a seat on the couch and closes her eyes for the love of god what had her life become she thought to herself.

"Erm Oliver" she calls, "If engagement is in a few days when can I go see my brother?" she asks.

Oliver opens the door and looks at her and she can see something in his eyes which looks like regret. "After the engagement, we will announce the engagement in house to friends and family, you will go see yours and then we will announce it to the world"

"What?" she screeches. "No I … can't wait I don't even know if my brother is still alive please" she pleads with him.

"Felicity" he says and she knows right away that there was no arguing or trying to change his mind on this as she heard it in his voice. Oliver hates having to do that but he couldn't risk her going out and anyone noticing her before the announcement. He sees the tears that spill from her eyes as she retreats back to the couch taking of her shoes and snuggling into a cocoon. Oliver rests his head on the wall angry and himself silently slamming his head against the wall several times.

* * *

Oliver changes into casual wear and can tell that Felicity hasn't fallen asleep from her uneven breathing. Oliver knows she is pretending to be asleep to avoid talking to him so he goes to her and tries to lift her to take her to the bed but she pushes him away. "Please take the bed" he says.

"It's your bed I'm fine here" she turns so she is facing the back of the couch.

Oliver leaves her alone it is about 6pm and he heads to have dinner with his family, he didn't want to wake her he knew she was jetlag and didn't think it was best for her tired self to take on his family just yet.

After dinner and another argument with his parents Oliver went to bed early, he too was jetlagged and tired. Coming into his room he found Felicity fast asleep on the couch deciding not to move her and risk waking her he laid on his bed and closed his eyes.

Felicity's eyes opened she had planned it in her head, she wanted to wait for the right moment. She listened carefully until she was sure that Oliver was definitely asleep. Felicity got up picked up her sneakers and tiptoed out of the room. Felicity tiptoed down the stairs and out of the house quickly making a run for it. When Oliver was having dinner Felicity had gone through his wallet and took some money out. Running faster than she thought possible she finally made it to a road and she started to walk hoping for a cab to drive past. After what seemed like endless cars and no cabs Felicity finally spotted a yellow cab. Hailing it she heads towards the hospital.

Once there Felicity runs towards Roy's room flinging the door open. She gasps and falls to her knees when she sees it's empty. The room is dark and the bed is made and Felicity breaks down. She pulls her knees to her chest and rocks back and forth at her loss. Felicity stands wanting to get out of there not caring where she goes, she just needed to get out. Felicity turns on her heels and runs straight into something hard.

Felicity is steadied by strong arms and she sees Oliver glaring at her burning holes into her skin. Felicity pulls out of his embrace and backs away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Oliver says shutting the door behind him.

"Stay away from me, I don't care if you kill me just … he is gone" she cries backing away.

Oliver's posture lightens "Hey he is fine I had them give him his own room on the private floor upstairs" Felicity stops crying and searches his eyes to tell whether he really is telling the truth.

"Come on" he says taking her hand and leading her upstairs. Oliver opens the door to Roy's room once the nurse had shown them where it was. Generally speaking visiting hours were over but Oliver was able to persuade the nurse to let them go in. Felicity stepped in and saw Roy attached to his drip fast asleep. Felicity notices her mother fast asleep in the seat next to him holding his hand. Felicity walks round and caresses his cheek planting a kiss on his forehead.

Roy shifts and opens his eyes seeing his sister. "Flick" he says trying to sit up.

"Hey shh ok, go back to sleep" she says sadly.

"Where have you been … we thought … we called the police and the ambassador in Russia we thought …" Roy said letting go of his mother's hand and pulling his sister in for a hug which she gladly accepts.

Felicity's mother Donna stirs from hearing the voices and wakes up to find her daughter there. "Felicity" she says running round the bed and throwing her arms around her daughter. "Oh sweetie where on earth have you been, are you alright, I thought … we thought … missed you so much, I love you" she kisses Felicity several times on the cheek.

"I'm ok mom, I love you too both of you" she looks at Roy.

Donna pulls back and sees Oliver standing by the door. "Oh hello" she says looking at Felicity questioning her who the man is.

"Mom this is Oliver … Queen" she says.

"Oh my, hello Mr Queen" Donna says.

"Hello Mrs Smoak" Oliver nods.

"Oh its actually Ms Harper, never married my babies daddy" she smiles and Felicity rolls her eyes. "Erm so what are you doing here Mr Queen"

Oliver regrets the words that are about to leave his mouth but to avoid any further confusion or risks of things getting out he has to tell them the truth. "Well me and Felicity are married" he says as Roy and Donna both start laughing. Donna looks at Felicity and notices the ring on her finger and immediately stops laughing.

"Flick?" she questions and Roy looks at his mother's gaze and notices the rings.

"I … can we talk" Felicity says.

"Let me get this straight you leave to Russia we think you have murdered, dead, raped and you have gone and gotten married … when you went to look for Sebastian" Donna shouts. "We have been waiting and waiting and it didn't matter that we hadn't heard that you found him but we were so scared" Donna begins to shake. "But you got yourself married, didn't you care …"

"Mom of course I did"

"No, no Felicity never call me that again get out" Donna yells and Oliver can hear nurse's approaches.

"Felicity" Roy says and she can see the look of betrayal in his eyes.

"Please just let me explain" Felicity's breathe hitches. The nurses come in asking what all the commotion is about and Felicity watches as her mother tells them to get Felicity and Oliver out of there. Felicity tries to protest but can see the hurt in her families eyes.

* * *

Once they are outside the hospital Felicity is still in shock of what happened. "Felicity" Oliver begins.

"Don't" she holds her finger up at him. "Don't you couldn't just let me go in there alone, given me some time, how dare you" she shouts.

"You left the house after I told you we needed to wait" he yells back.

"I am not a prisoner or am I because if I am then …"

"Then what"

"Please just let me go" she begs.

"Felicity" he says softly reaching her and cupping her face brushing away her tears. "I … I know you don't like this, there was no other way to get you out there, this isn't just about you, if they find out this is fake, that we ended things they will kill us both" Oliver explains.

"They will come after your family and mine, Felicity I am looking out for them"

Felicity nods, she knows all of this but it still doesn't make it easy. "I know Oliver I know, I just … I'm not my own person anymore, I don't make any decisions for myself, it's my life it should be my choice". Oliver walks her back until her knees meet the bonnet of the car, he lifts her up and seats her the bonnet standing over her.

"I know and I am so sorry, honestly this is the last thing I want for you … but once we make an announcement it should be easier" he says.

"How?"

"Felicity once people know we are engaged then you can go back to work at QC, you can see your family, I am not going to stop you from having a life, I am not going to keep you locked up in the mansion".

"Promise" she whispers.

"I promise" he whispers back his face inches from hers, his lips twitching to kiss her.

"Oliver" she closes her eyes licking her lips and pulling back.

"Your mom and brother will come round" Oliver puts his hands in his pockets looking at her.

"Can I tell them at least the truth, they will not believe the whole father Dimitri thing"

Oliver thinks about what she says "I … ok" he has taken so much away from her he needed to compromise on this, "Tell them but you have to swear them to secrecy Felicity".

"I will" she smiles and Oliver sees the way her face brightens up immediately, grateful that he gave her something to smile about. "So what now" she moves from side to side and Oliver can't help but laugh.

"We go home, come back in the morning and you talk to your family" he says.

"Ok" she jumps down and goes round into the car. Oliver joins her and they drive home.

* * *

The following morning Felicity arrives at the hospital and sees her family explaining to them everything that had happened. "So" Felicity says.

"I am calling the police" Donna says.

"No you can't mom please, you don't understand the Bratva is everywhere even police and mom if they find out what happened we will all be at risk even the Queens"

"Sweetheart he … he has taken your life and he now dictates it"

"Mom I'm married but Oliver has said he won't stop me from living my life I will just … need to be with him, faithful and all that and give him children"

"Sweety you don't love him"

"Mom … maybe I will some day in the future especially if I am baring his children … mom please he … he did save me mom I could have been a … and had men …" she stops and closes her eyes hoping she has said enough to her mother to convince her otherwise.

"Ok, I will drop it for now but if Oliver Queen so much as raises a hand to you … Bratva or no Bratva he is a dead man" Donna says kissing her daughter.

"I would never" A voice says. Oliver enters the room to find his wife and his mother-in-law talking.

"You better not"

"Felicity has told you the lie I have told my parents?" Oliver questions.

"Yes, I will go with it" Donna says.

"Good where is Roy?"

"Doctors are looking him over" Felicity smiles sadly looking away.

Donna leaves the room to answer the phone leaving Oliver and Felicity alone again. "You might love me someday" he smirks.

"Oh don't flatter yourself" she laughs.

"Seriously" he looks at her wanting her to tell him the truth.

"Well you know … maybe … if I have children … we have children" her mouth continues moving but it doesn't say anything.

Oliver grins and kisses her cheek then whispering in her ear "I might love you too" he says and Felicity feels a heat at the pit of her stomach butterflies going crazy in her stomach. Felicity closes her eyes and nods, damn the man he had a way of making her feel a certain way and the majority of the time she nodded so easily.

* * *

**Ok here's the next chapter I'm not really proud of it but hopefully by the next chapter I might feel some inspiration. **


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity is flicking through a magazine as she waits for Roy to come back from his check-up. Oliver is sitting next to her texting away, she had told him to go home but he had given her the look, the look which said he was not going anywhere. She knew that he clearly had other things to do but he could not risk leaving her alone, they had yet to announce their engagement and could not risk people seeing them.

Felicity begins to shift and fidget in her seat trying to undo a knot in her neck. She kept rubbing her neck and turning her neck to try and click her it, but is clearly not getting anywhere. Oliver stops texting as he feels Felicity fidgeting next to him. He puts his phone away in his pocket, turning to face Felicity and can see the pout on her face as she tries to click her neck. "Having trouble" he laughs.

"Yeah, it kind of hurts" she mutters now trying to use two hands to massage her neck. Oliver smiles and turns her round, Felicity yelps causing Oliver to chuckle. He brings his hands to her neck and begins to rub. Felicity leans into his touch and bites her lip, trying really hard not to moan at the pleasure.

"You're really tense" Oliver says trying to work a knot which clearly does not want to untangle. Oliver now gets up, getting frustrated by the knot. He continues to rub and run his fingers through her neck, Oliver smirks when Felicity begins to moan. "Good" he whispers in her ear.

"Hmmm" is all she can muster to say. After a few more minutes Donna walks back into the room seeing her now newly son-in-law massaging her daughter's neck.

"Roy is being sent back to his room" she says causing Oliver to step away from Felicity and Felicity to stand up and look at her mother, a little flustered.

"I'm going to go and erm see him, explain everything" Felicity says practically sprinting out of the room, leaving Moira with Oliver.

"So Mr Queen" Donna begins taking a seat and gesturing for him to take a seat too. Oliver licks his lips and then takes a seat couple of chairs away from her. Oliver waits patiently for Donna to say something; however she just stares at him which makes him a little uneasy.

"Mrs Smoak" he smiles.

"Actually it's Ms Smoak, never married Felicity's father" she says folding her legs. "Listen Mr Queen, my daughter told me everything and I am so grateful that you saved my baby and brought her home to me" Donna brushes her hair behind her ear.

"I am extremely happy that she is safe, well as safe as someone can be when they are married to the mob" Donna laughs, intertwining her fingers together, something Oliver knew Felicity did.

"There was no other way" Oliver nods plastering on his fake playboy smile.

"Like I said to my baby I don't care who you are, if you hurt her so help you god".

"I won't"

"I am not a fool Mr Queen, I may not be as smart as my baby, I didn't even graduate high school, but I know what the mob is like" she raises her eyebrows.

"I doubt movies explain it" Oliver chuckles.

"Before we moved here, we lived in Las Vegas, where my babies were born, we moved here because Felicity got a job at QC" she explains. "I used to work in casinos and we used to have mobsters" she uses air quotes, "come out all the time".

"No offence Ms Smoak …"

"I dated a man in the mob before, well he was married so I guess that made me his mistress" she said shaking her head. "He was a ruthless man; he used to beat his wife …"

"I will never lay a hand on Felicity" Oliver immediately corrects her, yes he had strangled her but that was about survival. If he hadn't of done that they would have punished her; killed her for trying to escape.

"I am not saying you will, but this man was completely oblivious to what his men used to do to his wife" Donna's eyes widen hinted at what she meant.

"I will not say that, it does not happen, I know it happens but it will never happen to Felicity, no man will ever lay a hand on her, nor will I ever hand her over to someone" he says adamantly.

"Well you better not or so …"

"Ms Smoak, I would never and if I wanted to I would have let it happen back in Russia, she would still be there" Oliver now says with a stern strong voice.

Donna wants to say more but she can tell that Oliver seems a little frustrated and angry so she decides to drop it. "Well maybe you should take Felicity home, our home so she can collect her stuff if she will be living with you" and with that Donna stands up and leaves the room.

Oliver breathes a sigh of relief when Donna leaves, the woman was really intense and he knew by looking at her, that if ever hurt Felicity then Donna Smoak would make him pay. Of course physically she was no match against him but he knew that she could do some serious harm somehow.

* * *

After half an hour passed Felicity walked through the door, "Hey, Roy is asleep now so we can leave" she says in quite tone.

Oliver nods and then takes her by the elbow leading her outside. They get into Oliver's car, "so shall we go to yours, collect your things" he says.

Felicity immediately tenses, "I have my luggage and you brought me a few things so I don't really need anything" she quickly says.

"Felicity, your mom suggested it and I'm sure it's more than clothes you would want to bring back to the Manor with you".

Felicity knows she is not going to win this, "Ok" she whispers as she punches in her address into his sat nav, not bothering to give him directions. Oliver immediately notices the address she has put it, the Glades. He doesn't say anything as he sees her turn and face the window, clearly upset and a little ashamed about where she lives.

Once they reach Felicity's place, Oliver looks round, the neighbourhood is probably one of the worst in the Glades, as Felicity gets out of the car and heads to her house, Oliver can only see a wall which has a door. Once inside he looks round, it is extremely small, he sees only one bed and wonders how the three of them sleep here.

"Let me guess, you're wondering how the three of us sleep in here" she says as she begins to pack a bag. "The sofa is a pull out bed" she clenches her lips together.

"Don't take this the wrong way but, how, your salary at QC should be able to afford you a nice small apartment in Starling" he says picking up a picture of Felicity and Roy when they were little.

"We had a nice townhouse, but with Roy being in hospital, there are so many hospital bills it was either pay rent at a nice house or, live here and focus on paying those bills" Felicity takes out her laptop which she hides under the bed and puts it in a bag. "I never wanted Roy at Glades Memorial, not to say that their services or doctors are rubbish or anything, because they are talented and … but I wanted him at Starling" she intertwines her fingers and raises her eyebrows.

* * *

They arrive back at the Manor and Felicity begins to unpack her things where Oliver shows her too. Felicity feels a little uneasy about putting her clothes next to his; it makes her feel like they are an actual couple. It makes it all seem so domestic, so real, yet she has to shake her head and tells herself that all of it is fake, well for the time being. She remembers what was said last night about them falling in love with each other and it gives her small hope that the rest of her life might not actually suck.

Felicity finished unpacking, coming out of the walk in closet, she notices Oliver is sitting on the bed staring at her. "What?" She says.

"Nothing" Oliver smirks. "Just very domestic, all of this" he holds his hands up showing off the room.

"Yeah it is" Felicity smiles sitting on the couch again, trying to find a comfortable spot. Oliver chuckles as she wiggles her butt, trying to get comfortable.

"Felicity, get in the bed" he says.

"With you in it?"

"We're married" he laughs.

"Yes, but we ... In the same bed, married couple, real married couples get kinky and I don't think we are anywhere near being kinky ... I mean unless you want to ... Get kinky" she babbled.

"No I don't want to get kinky" Oliver laughs his lips twitching in yet another grin.

"Right!"

"It's a big bed, you get your side, I get mine" Oliver says patting the bed.

Felicity jumps in and quickly finds heaven; she had never felt anything so soft in her life. Oliver turns the light off and gets comfortable. "So ... I mean ... Will we ever get to you know ... Kinky" Felicity says clapping her hand round her mouth immediately, not believing that she said that out loud.

Oliver turns to his side and faces Felicity; even in the dark he can see that she has turned bright red. "Yes" he says, so sure of himself. He kisses her cheek. "Goodnight Felicity"

"Goodnight Oliver" she manages to say, turning round so she is longer facing him.

* * *

The following morning they go down to have breakfast and the whole Queen family is sitting round the table. Felicity automatically freezes Oliver gestures for her to follow but she just shakes her head. He then takes her hand and the two walk in deeper into the dining room.

"Good morning sweetheart" Moira says putting her tea cup down. Moira takes in Felicity's appearance and scrunches her lips up. "We will need to go shopping Felicia" she says.

"Actually it's Felicity" Felicity corrects her as Oliver pulls her chair out.

"Right well if you are to pass as a Queen, you will need to look the part" Moira says through clenched teeth. Felicity can tell that she does not particularly like her. Felicity just nods and then leans over to grab some buttered toast. Moira is quick to respond and slaps her hand.

"Mother" Oliver yells. Robert merely looks back at his paper already frustrated at the ridiculousness.

"If you are to pass as a Queen you will need to look the part" Moira says again passing Felicity a bowl of fruit.

"Felicity you do not ..." Oliver begins to say.

Felicity shakes her head, "its fine I like ... Berries" she says as she plops them in her mouth.

Oliver glares at his mother for the rest of the meal; he cannot believe what she just did and really wants to have it out with her. Once they finish Oliver pulls Felicity to the side to check if she is alright.

"I'm fine Oliver, when I was locked up in Russia" she whispers "I am pretty sure I went down a dress size what's one more"

"You're perfectly fine, my mother will always find some way to nip pick at something, if she says anything else let me know alright" Felicity nods and looks away feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I have to go to work, go shopping with my mom and Thea enjoy yourself and I'll see you soon" he says placing a kiss on her forehead.

Felicity's mouth is left with an 'o' shape and Oliver quirks his eyebrow up confused about the look on her face. "I have work too, as in the IT department" she clicks her fingers anxiously.

"After we announce our engagement here in Starling then you can go back to work" Oliver explains.

Felicity wants to tell him no, she wants to go back now but she knows he is right, she just nods her head.

* * *

After a long day of shopping and having Moira Queen constantly tell her whether or not she looked good in an outfit had tired Felicity out. She just wanted a long hot shower and to sleep. During the shopping trip she had gotten to know Thea better and the two got on really well, she enjoyed the moments it was just them two. They joked around and commented on the other rich members of Starling in the stores but every time Moira joined them, they always fell silent as Moira's lurking eyes watched them.

Felicity lay down on the bed and closed her eyes she was knackered. And that was how Oliver came home to find her, back on the bed, her feet dangling almost touching the floor. Oliver smiled at the sight; he could tell that she was completely out of it, tired; he had heard from Thea as well that his mother had dragged her from store to store and he knew how exhausting that could be.

Oliver took off her shoes and carefully picked her up and placed her onto her side of the bed. Felicity turned and babbled something under her breathe, something along the lines of stupid shops, stupid dresses which made him chuckle. Oliver got changed into his pyjamas and got into bed; Felicity turned and draped her arm around his waist. Oliver smiles and brushes her hair out of her face as she snuggles closer to him dropping her head on his chest. When he had first suggested marriage he knew he would regret it, it would mean being stuck to this woman for the rest of his life but now this blonde beauty was someone who was worming her way into his heart. Felicity was unexpected, he had never met anyone like her, even before everything in Russia happened she had broken his walls, made him feel something he had never experienced before, she had challenged him and was the first person in his life that had argued with him.

He smiled remembering that day on the plane, how they spent the whole journey talking, he smiled never had he talked to a girl that long for before. He had enjoyed her company, he had never just talked to a girl before gotten to know them but she did that to him and she was different. He could actually picture a life with her and a part of him could not wait.

* * *

The day of the engagement rolled on, Felicity was nervous, she looked at herself in the mirror as the hair stylist the Queens had booked worked on her hair. Thea sat next to her getting her hair done as well. Felicity was nervous, she was nervous because it wasn't just her and Oliver and the rest of the Queens but all the Bratva members, all of QC's board members and some of their investors and employees. Felicity worried that she would trip or say something embarrassing in front of all those people or that she did something to embarrass Oliver.

"You think too much" Thea said looking at Felicity from the side as best she could without tilting her head and messing up her hair.

"I'm scared" Felicity admitted.

"Hey don't be, you and Oliver are already married, there is nothing to worry about, plus I will be there every step of the way" Thea smiles taking Felicity's hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

When Felicity's hair was done she went downstairs as Raisa had called her down, there she saw her mother and brother.

"Roy what are you doing out of hospital" Felicity says in a panic tone, seeing her brother standing in front of her in a suit.

"I know that this isn't exactly real but you and Oliver will be getting married and I wanted to be here for my sister" Roy smiles.

"But …"

"The hospital gave Roy a few hours off as long as he goes back" Donna answers the question on Felicity's mind. "You look beautiful baby" she says cooing at Felicity's cheeks and pressing a kiss on her lips.

Felicity smiles and nods her head, some of her fear already disappearing now that she had her family there for support. Felicity inhales deeply, "I'm really glad you're here" she whispers trying to hold back tears.

"Oh baby" Donna says as both Donna and Roy lean into hug her.

"I still don't understand the hospital letting you go" Felicity says as she adjusts Roy's tie, he was never one who liked suits and she didn't even know where he got this one from.

"Well if a billionaire pays all your bills in one go, I'm sure the least they can allow is me getting a few hours out of that place" Roy laughs.

"What?" that startles Felicity leaving her confused.

"Oliver, he paid all my bills and he got our townhouse back, we moved in … well mum moved back in" Roy explains.

Felicity knocks on Oliver's door, she was told she was not allowed to see him until the engagement and Oliver had taken residence in a room on the other side of the manor.

"Come in" Oliver calls out and his eyes widen when he sees Felicity. "You can't be here" he growls.

"I know, I'm sorry but … you paid Roy's hospital bills and you got our townhouse back" she states rather than questions.

"Yes"

"Yes, that's all you can say"

"Felicity we are married and we are to be married, your family believe it or not is my family and I will not have my family living in the Glades" he states.

Felicity's mouth forms another 'o' shape and is left speechless. Oliver cups her face. "Go back to your room and I will see you in a bit Mrs Queen" he breathes as pecks her lips.

Felicity bites her lip after Oliver pulls away, she could feel something deep in the core of her stomach, something building. Every time Oliver touched her or kissed her, or held her like he had done for the past two nights, a storm of butterflies filed her stomach and she lost all the power to think when she was around him.

Oliver smirks as he sees her tremble and lost for words as she turns around and begins to walk slowly towards the door. Oliver can't help himself as he pulls her by the waist slamming her back to his front.

"Oliver" she whispers leaning her head back.

Oliver buries his face in her neck and kisses her neck softly causing her to moan. "I'll see you soon" he whispers and lets her go. Felicity does not turn around to look at him she is as red as a tomato and does not want to embarrass herself. Walking out of the door Oliver laughs when he hears her mutter 'like I can wait that long'. Closing the door behind her and hearing Oliver laugh Felicity freezes.

"I said that out loud didn't I" she says from outside the door.

"Yes" Oliver answers walking closer to the door and placing his hand on it.

"Oliver"

"Yes"

"I'm nervous and scared"

"So am I, but if it gets too much and your scared you look at me and only focus on me ok"

Felicity smiles. "Oliver"

"Yes"

Felicity places her hand on the door and unbeknownst to the both the door is the only barrier between their palms touching. "Thank you".

* * *

Downstairs Roy is snooping in the kitchen and cannot help himself with eating the snacks that had been placed on the counters ready for the event tonight.

"What do you think you are doing?" Thea Queen says walking into the kitchen finding a man who looks uncomfortable in a suit.

"Sorry I was just …" Roy was pointing towards the platters.

"Stealing" Thea says.

"I wasn't stealing, besides it's my sister's engagement I'm sure I can have some bitters before the party begins" Roy says looking at Thea up and down.

"You're Roy, Felicity's brother she has told me a lot about you" Thea smiles, Felicity's description of her brother had not really done the boy any justice, he was cute.

"Well she never mentioned you" Roy laughs.

"Oh" Thea looks away disappointed.

"I'm kidding, she did your Oliver's little sister" Roy says taking another snack off the platter.

Thea smiles and takes a snack and puts it in her mouth. Roy looks at her and smiles, "Queen B" he says.

"Well Queen B can also steal food before the party" Thea says taking another snack.

Roy smirks, he and Thea take some snacks and place them on a plate leaving the kitchen and heading outside. Thea had completely been lost in Roy, she found him ridiculously good looking and she couldn't wait to get to know him.

* * *

The party was in full swing, Donna was being shown around by a very uptight Moira Queen the woman had been thankful that Donna came in dressed appropriately in a designer dress and talked respectfully to the guests.

Felicity and Oliver sat at their table, Oliver placed kisses on her cheek and whispered in her eyes words of reassurance and tried to loosen her up by telling her some really bad jokes about their guests. Felicity leaned into Oliver as he placed kisses on her exposed shoulder; he had been mesmerized by how beautiful she looked in a tight red dress.

"Not so scary huh?" he whispers against her exposed shoulder.

"Hmm, so I'm guessing you are responsible for my mother's dress and brother's suit" she turned her face their noses touching.

"Maybe" he grins.

"Thank you" she whispers looking down at his lips. Oliver captures her lips and this time he lets his lips linger on hers. Pulling back he brushes loose strands behind her ear and kisses her jaw.

The party was coming to an end, Robert Queen had made the announcement of their engagement, everyone had raised their glasses and Oliver and Felicity kissed yet again. Felicity and Oliver mingled with their guests and Oliver's guests had been extremely shocked that Oliver Queen had been able to bag himself a genius. Oliver smiled as she took people by surprise and the look on people's faces when they found out she was not just some dumb blonde who wanted him for his money.

"I'm going to go to the lady's room" Felicity says as she lets go of Oliver's hand after their dance and heads towards the bathroom.

Felicity walks towards the bathroom on the ground floor and runs straight into something hard. Hands steady her and when Felicity looks up she sees a large man, dark features and an eye patch.

"Sorry" Felicity says trying really hard not to stare at the eye patch.

"No, my apologises I wasn't watching where I was going, Felicity I believe, congratulations of your engagement" the man says.

"Thank you" Felicity says.

"Oliver Queen is one lucky man"

Felicity smiles again and waits patiently for him to move so she can get to the bathroom, she notices that he won't move and she didn't want to be rude. "So, how do you know Oliver?" she asks.

"We go way back, we are great friends, friends from the past, I came out of the shadow when I heard of this engagement" the man says with an evil grin on his face.

Felicity feels a little uneasy around him and just wants to leave.

"Felicity please pass on my regards to Oliver, I have to leave but please tell him Slade Wilson is back, out of the shadow and he cannot wait to take his shadow away from him" Slade Wilson says not making any sense to Felicity what so ever.

"I …" Felicity watches as the large bulk of a man turns around and walks away.

Back at the table Oliver kisses her temple when she snuggles into his side. "I met an old friend of yours" she begins.

"Oh yeah who?"

"He said his name is Slade Wilson, he wanted me to pass on his regards, to let you know he is out of the shadow and will take your shadow away from you, whatever that means, he was kind of creepy" she talks quickly using her hands as gestures.

Oliver tenses immediately, Slade, he thought he had killed the man, if it had been anyone else who told him this he wouldn't believe them, but how could Felicity possibly know who Slade Wilson was or Shado.

Oliver turns Felicity so she is now facing him, his hands are on her shoulder and Felicity can tell he has a serious look on his face.

"Did he hurt you?" he asks.

"What? No, he didn't" Felicity says confused.

Oliver looks round the room hoping to find Diggle, Oliver spots a few of the waiters standing at the side of the manor talking, it looks suspicious and something in his gut tells him something was about to go down.

Oliver pushes Felicity on the floor his body sheltering hers as the waiters pull out guns and start shooting. Felicity screams and Oliver remains on top of her covering her head and body. Oliver looks round and sees his mother and Donna at the side on the floor covering their heads. He then spots Roy who is covering Thea with his body.

After the shooting stops Oliver looks at Felicity studying her face. "Are you ok?" and he receives his answer with a nod. Oliver stands and looks round, no one is harmed the shots were in the walls missing all human targets. This was a message.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver took hold of Felicity's arm guiding her upstairs. Felicity could see the anger and fear in his eyes after what had just taken place downstairs at their engagement party. Felicity could feel the bruises begin to form on her arm as Oliver's tight grip started to hurt. Because she could see how genuinely scared he was of what had just happened she decided not to say anything. Oliver opened the door to their room and stepped inside, he put Felicity behind him taking a gun that he kept in the side draw out. He held the gun up as he searched his room for any intruders. Finding none he released a sigh of relief and turned to face Felicity. Brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, he looked her up and down several times double checking that she was really in fact alright.

"You ok?" he asks with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Oliver, where is my mom and Roy?" she asks, he had taken her by the arm and practically forced her upstairs without a word.

"They are fine, they will be up shortly I need you to stay here" he says turning promptly on his heels to leave.

"Wait, you can't ask me to stay up here, on my own" Felicity is persistent.

"Fe-lic-ity, I need you to stay here, you're perfectly safe" he grits his teeth.

"Was this Slade, did he do that?" she questions him folding her arms across her chest.

"I will be up shortly" he deflects from her question turning yet again to leave. However Felicity being Felicity she stops him yet again.

"Oliver, stop, it was him wasn't it? That's why you looked like someone had killed your dog when I told you what he told me, tell me …"

"Felicity" he says in a stern voice. "Drop it and stay here" he uses an authoritative voice.

"Not until you tell me if this was Slade?"

Oliver closes his eyes, he believed that his former mentor was dead, how could he be alive. Oliver could feel anger and fear take over him, the man that he was so well known as in the Bratva was beginning to take over, he needed to be that man in order to protect his family. "Felicity" he says in a whisper glaring at her.

"I just want to know, somebody shot at us and …" Felicity does not get to finish her sentence when Oliver pushes her hard. Felicity falls backwards lucky that the bed had caught her fall. Felicity held herself up on her elbows looking up at him, she wasn't scared, and well she thought she shouldn't be scared, he had promised not to hurt her. No she was upset because he had hurt her when he promised not to, she was upset that he had done that to her.

Oliver clenched his fists, he hated that he did that but he saw no other way to get her to stop talking and sit still as he had asked. He looked down at her and could see the hurt and hidden tears, he could see the trust and respect that they had built just slip away. Oliver turned for the third time and left the room without a word. Closing the door behind him he closed his eyes and hit his head against the wall. He had hurt her, something he promised he would never do, this woman that had come into his life in the most unimaginable way ever had one a spot in his heart. If not all of it, Felicity had become someone who filled his heart with light, something he believed he had lost since his father introduced him to the mob when he 14. Felicity had slowly become someone who he could see being with and not just because it was for show, not because it was the only way to save her but someone he could really be with.

* * *

Oliver ran down the stairs and assessed everything that had happened he saw his family and Roy and Donna standing by one side, his father had his back to them on the phone. Oliver knew immediately that he was contacting his other Bratva associates so they could find out who was behind the attack and how they had pulled it off, in the Queen Manor one of the safest places in Starling City. Oliver had to talk to his father, he had to tell him that Slade was alive; they had to get extra security and ensure they were safe.

"Oliver" Donna called waving at him. He could see that she looked quite shaken and her hands were trembling. "Where is Felicity?" she asks concerned.

"She is upstairs she is fine, Thea take Donna and Roy upstairs to see Felicity" Oliver says flashing a fake smile and heading towards his father. Oliver stops and looks at his mother he cups her cheek and presses a kiss on her forehead, his mother was shaking as well. Nothing like this had ever happened, not at the Manor and he knew this had shaken the entire Queen's. For once they feared for their lives in their own home.

"Dad" Oliver says hugging his father. He pulls Robert to the side and looks round making sure nobody was listening. "It was Slade dad, I don't know how he is alive but it was him"

"How? He is dead, how do you know?" Robert questions, running his hand through his hair clearly in stress now.

"Felicity passed on a message, she ran into him during the party, described him down to a T, he told her things about Shado, things no one else can know about, it was him" Oliver states.

Robert looks at him and then away trying to wrap his head around how Slade could possibly have survived. "Did Felicity say anything else?"

"No" Oliver shakes his head.

"Listen son, I'm no fool, I have spoken to Dimitri he told me exactly how you and Felicity met" Robert begins.

Oliver freezes "Look I can explain …"

"No need alright, I know she is not a whore, she was kidnapped and you saved her, you put your own happiness to one side to save this girl, but from what I saw tonight it wasn't for show Oliver" Robert takes his son and leads him into his study. "Son, you need to protect her, if Slade saw you two today he will come for her, he will come because he is delusional and believes we took … we are responsible for Shado's death"

"Dad …" Oliver huffs, "Felicity …"

"I see the way you look at her son, and I also happen to like her, yes I know your mother would have loved for you to be with someone like Laurel but that woman is a whole lot of trouble too many issues" Robert smiles.

"Oh, dad you have no idea how much trouble Felicity is" Oliver rolls his eyes.

"Yes but she does not tell you what to do, she does not try to control you, something Laurel has done since you were kids, no Felicity is the perfect fit, she challenges you, makes you question yourself, and we will protect her" Robert pats his son on the back. Oliver takes in what his dad has said, yes Felicity has only been in his life for such a short period of time but she had slowly crept into his life and had changed things. Laurel his long term girl-friend, his on and off girl-friend had tried so hard to change him for so many years, to try and save him. His mother had liked Laurel not because of the person she is but purely because she was the right fit for the public eye. His mother never could stand Laurel and hypocrisy but she liked the idea of her portrayal in the media and how it made the Queen's look.

"Thanks dad" Oliver smiles but it barely reaches his cheeks, he hugs his father again and the two immediately get to work on upping the manor's security and trying to locate Slade.

* * *

It had become extremely late, Donna and Roy had reluctantly left but Felicity had reminded Roy that he needed to be back at the hospital. Oliver walked into his room slowly, it was the early hours of the morning and he didn't want to wake Felicity. Closing the door as quietly as possible he walked to his bed, he then found it empty he looked round and saw her fast asleep and the couch like she had done the first night he brought her home. He didn't blame her; he wouldn't want to sleep next to him either. He crouched down to where she slept, her head facing the back of the couch, closing his eyes he whispered sorry and then stood up and got into bed. Any other night he would carry her to his bed but tonight he did not want to wake her, startle her or scare her.

In the morning Oliver woke up to the sound of the shower he sat up in bed and tried to decide whether he should leave the room or if he should face her. Felicity finished in the bathroom, she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top as she had not brought her sweater in with her. Walking back into the bedroom she spotted Oliver who stood up buckling his belt. She stared at his scared body and she turned to pick up her sweater.

Oliver noticed the bruising on her arm, not only had he pushed her but he had gripped her far too fiercely. "I'm sorry Felicity" he says now standing in front of her shirtless. "I was scared and I just needed you to be safe" Oliver shocked himself at how honest he was being and showing a side of his vulnerable self that he hid.

"I know Oliver, I'm sorry I kept pushing and …"

"Hey" he cups her face and he can feel small drips of water from her hair. "Do not apologize ok, never apologize. I am so sorry, I promised to never hurt you never lay a finger …"

"Oliver I know I can be pretty persistent and annoying" she closed her eyes "but please, I know why you did it, you did it to get me to stop but please next time ask me to stop, please" she asks him, her sparkling blue eyes pleading with him.

"I promise, I am so sorry, I can never ever stop apologizing" he uses his thumbs to stroke her cheek. Felicity sighs in pleasure and with her eyes closed Oliver leans in and captures her lips.

Felicity melts immediately and begins to kiss him back; she opens her mouth and allows him more access to her mouth. They continue kissing for a few more minutes every so often pulling back for air. Oliver was beginning to get hard, hard from just kissing her passionately, he tried to think back to a time where he just stood kissing someone for minutes on end. He comes up with nothing; he has never just kissed a girl for minutes on end. Pulling back finally he rests his forehead against hers.

"Felicity" he whispers.

"That was …wow" she says breathlessly.

Oliver laughs "If you think that was wow I can't wait to hear what you say after we …" he smirks kissing her neck slowly sucking on her collarbone.

"Oliver" she whimpers. Felicity begins to get lost in the moment. Her eyes keep closing and she enjoys the feeling of Oliver's lips on her body. Felicity shakes her head abruptly and pushes Oliver off her softly. "Sorry, I just …" she swallows trying to find the words.

"I know, we still don't know each other properly, I don't want to rush this, you are my wife and I do not want to just have a mindless fuck" he says pulling her sweater back over her shoulders to cover her up. "Once this Slade thing is taken care off I plan to take you out on dates, plenty of dates" he smiles kissing her neck again.

"Hmm" Felicity moans again, "how long is that going to take" she moans but not in pleasure. Oliver chuckles and she can feel his hot breath on her skin.

"If it takes too long we can have dates inside the manor" he says.

"Hmm I like that idea better" she chuckles.

Oliver kisses her forehead and pulls her in for an embrace. Felicity can feel the evidence of his desire in his pants and she can feel the ache in her stomach but they are both right, they don't want to rush this.

"I'm going to have a shower" Oliver says and smirks as he looks down at himself and then her, letting her know he has plans for himself when he gets inside. Felicity blushes and watches as her husband retreats into the bathroom. Taking a seat on the bed she releases a long sigh.

She smiles and touches her lips remembering his touch. Felicity's phone rings pulling her out of her thoughts. She picks it up and sees Roy's name, shaking her head getting rid of all naughty thoughts that involved Oliver before she spoke to her brother.

"Roy" she says with a smile.

"Hello Felicity" a familiar voice which did not belong to Roy says.

"Who is this?" Felicity says standing up heading towards the bathroom.

"We met yesterday, you are quite lovely"

"Slade" she whispers. Felicity is about to barge into the bathroom and tell Oliver of the call.

"Now, now Felicity, if you make Oliver aware of our conversation I will post body parts of your family to you" Slade says.

"What do you want?" she asks, letting go of the doorknob and walking back to the bed afraid for her family.

"You are going to do exactly as I say" Slade says.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you want?" Felicity spits out at Slade. She stands walking slowly towards the bathroom to alert Oliver of the call.

"I want you to retrieve a hard-drive which is in Robert Queens safe," Slade tells her.

"A hard-drive?"

"Yes, bring me the hard-drive or I will send you bits and pieces of your lovely mother and Roy every day for the next few months." Slade sniggers and hangs up the phone. Felicity puts the phone down slowly; Slade had shot at them at the party. And from the look in Oliver's eyes, she does not hesitate to believe that he would live up to his threat. Felicity knows that she has to follow his instructions, and she cannot tell a soul about it. At that moment, Oliver comes out of the shower, he is shirtless and only wearing a pair of sweats that hang loosely on his hips.

"Hey, I am going to go see Roy," Felicity tells Oliver, her back turned from him afraid he could tell that something was wrong.

"Felicity, I thought I made it clear until we sort this Slade situation you are not to leave this house" Oliver is sitting on the bed putting on a pair of socks.

"And how long will that take because I would really like to see my brother, you know the whole kidney thing. I don't want to wake up tomorrow to find he is dead because you would not let me leave because there is a psycho hell bent on hurting you." She yells and it catches Oliver by surprise. He knew that she was feisty, but she had never yelled at him before.

"Unless I am under house arrest, and there is a tag on my ankle I'm leaving," Felicity picks up her purse in a huff and turns to leave. However, Oliver is quickly there standing in front of the door. He studies her and can tell that something is wrong, she is biting her lip since he met her he knew that meant she was nervous about something.

"You are not under house arrest, but I would appreciate it if you ... is something going on that I don't know about? Is it Roy is he ok?" Oliver asks suddenly making Felicity feel guilty that she cannot tell him the truth.

"I don't know, mom is not answering, and I just want to go and check to see if everything is ok, can I?" Felicity says in a loud voice.

"Felicity if something is wrong ..."

"Well, if you got out of my way I could go and make sure that everything was ok." Felicity saw a look of hurt pass Oliver's eyes and then it was gone replaced with a look of anger. Felicity believed he was angry because of the way she spoke to him. However, Oliver was, in fact, angry because he could tell she was keeping something to herself and not trusting him to tell him.

Felicity closes her eyes and flinches as a reflex when she sees the anger flash in his face. "Felicity" he whispers, and she slowly opens her eyes, the anger is now gone and hurt and guilt show in his expression. "Did you think I was going to ..." he can't bring himself to say the words hit afraid that she would indeed confirm it.

Felicity had not even realized she flinched until Oliver brought it up. "I ..." she closes her eyes upset at herself that she had done that. Felicity knew she was in a dilemma and needed to find the hard-drive and save her family. She knew what she was about to do next would only twist the knife more. "I'm sorry I spoke to you in that way" she looks down at the floor not meeting his eyes, playing the victim. "I won't do it again" she whispers.

Oliver takes a deep breathe; he had never wanted to be that man, that man that laid a hand on their wife. He had seen it first hand with some of his men, yes he was their Captain, but he could not dictate the way his men treated their women. He had seen the bruises the way they kept their eyes low; their shoulders slouched in defeat. "Felicity, I'm not ... I'm sorry, let me grab my stuff and then I will take you to the hospital."

Felicity's eyes remained locked on the floor, but they widened, Oliver could not go with her; she had to try and find a way to stop him from going with her. Oliver watches her reaction and knows when he is not wanted. Needing to make sure she is safe but not wanting to make her feel any more uncomfortable than she already was he gives in.

"I remember I have something I need to do, I will get one the bodyguards to escort you" Oliver takes his phone out dials Diggle. The only other person he trusts to look after her. As Oliver talks to Diggle in Russian Felicity's eyes have not left the floor making Oliver nervous. "Ok, so Diggle will take you, he should be here in about 15 minutes," he tells her.

"Can I go for a walk before he comes?" She can't believe that after their talk yesterday her only options for getting away from him so she can get the hard-drive has resulted in her playing the victim card that she hates. She hates making herself small and vulnerable and weak in front of him. Felicity had been in a relationship before where her boyfriend thought it was ok to slap her. He had laughed it off but she was not ok with it, she had hit him back and then left him. She knew that the past altercations, if you have, with Oliver, had not been because he wanted to hit her. That was why in a way she had let it slide. She knew if he had in fact hit her and meant it like her mother said Bratva or no Bratva she would not stand for that.

"Yes" Oliver moves out of the way letting her leave the room, his tone low with a hint of hurt. Felicity walks out the room never meeting Oliver's eyes. When she hears the door, close she looks up and begins to walk faster heading towards Robert Queens study.

* * *

Looking around making sure nobody was watching she slides in and heads straight to the Queen safe. Hoping and praying to God it was electric otherwise she would be completely stuck she removed the painting and saw that it was not an electric one. She entered a few birth dates that she had learned and nothing happened. She entered the date Robert and Moira had married nothing again. Felicity knew she was running out of time, Diggle would be there soon, she would be caught and her family would be dead. Felicity continued with a bunch of different numbers even trying the old famous four zeros.

Unsuccessful, Felicity begins to rummage around the draws hoping the code was written down somewhere. Felicity hears a noise and before she hide someone comes in, one of Oliver's men and grips her arm harshly with one hand as the other goes round her mouth.

"Mrs. Queen" the greasy man smiles. "Slade sent me if you do not retrieve the hard drive your family will pay the price," he says in a strong Russian accent. Once his hand releases her mouth, he looks at her up and down admiring her.

"I can't get into the safe it is not electric," she tells him.

"Figure it out" he hisses and slides his hand down Felicity's arm.

"Get your hands off me," she says in a strong voice.

"I sure would love to know what the Captain's woman tasted like"

Felicity pushes him off her, and when he goes to launch at her she holds her phone out. "I can call Slade and tell him why he will not be receiving his hard-drive at the allocated time" she tries to remain calm and strong although she is nervous and scared.

The man walks back slowly and tilts his head telling her to hurry up. Felicity does not know what to do; she continues to search the draws. She stops when she feels something attached underneath the desk. She sits on the floor and looks up, it is a gun, she takes it from the holder and pockets it. She has never held a gun before and she does not know how to use it but for some reason she feels safer with it. Underneath the desk, she also notices four numbers. 1509. She does not know what those numbers mean, but she stands a quickly tries them. As the safe opens Felicity notices documents and pictures of the Queens. Spotting the hard-drive, she quickly takes it out.

"You need to stand outside and make sure no-one is coming while I check to see if this is the right one," she tells the man holding out two hard-drives in her hand. She had taken the hard-drive out of her laptop, thinking if worse came to worse then she could give him that one instead.

The man groans but does as he is told. Felicity quickly attaches the hard-drive to her tablet and has a look.

When she is done, she heads downstairs to where Diggle is waiting. As Oliver's second in command, she worried he would notice that something was wrong. "Mr. Diggle," she says with a smile.

"Mrs. Queen" Diggle returns her smile, as he turns to open the door the greasy man from earlier hits him over the head.

"OMG," Felicity gasps.

"Be quiet." The man drags Diggle to the coat closet, he ties him up and tapes his mouth. "Let's go" he grabs Felicity harshly and ushers her out of the door.

* * *

When they arrive at the hospital, Felicity spots her mother sitting in the waiting area with Slade beside her.

"Mom?" Felicity jogs towards her mother, afraid that something has happened.

"Hunny, finally I have been calling and calling but nothing, Roy is in surgery they found a kidney" her mother claps her hands in excitement.

"What? How? When? They can't just find a kidney out of nowhere" Felicity meets Slade's eyes, and she cannot help but stand in front of her mother trying to shield her.

"Hello, Ms. Smoak" Slade smirks, he places his hand in his pocket pulling out some money and handing it to Donna. "Donna could you get us coffee, Sam will help you" Slade gestures for the man who Felicity came in with.

Felicity wants to protest, but Slade grabs her wrist warning her. When Donna and Sam leave, Slade sits her down. No one else is in the waiting area, and she cannot help but think it is suspicious.

"Did you bring it?" Slade asks as Felicity takes out the hard-drive and gives it to him. Slade smirks and the grabs hold of her chin. "You did good." Slade pulls out his laptop and plugs the drive in. "You do know if this is not the one, I will kill them both, you not yet" he laughs. When the drive shows a list of names, dates, numbers Slade grins massively knowing this was exactly what he was looking for a while.

Slade stands and then leaves saying goodbye to a disappointed Donna. "He was nice" Donna giggles.

"Mom, did her hurt you, how is Roy getting a kidney?" She has so many questions that she needs to know the answer of.

"What? No, he was a gentleman; he just came in and then the doctors came in saying there is a kidney available" Donna speaks quickly and enthusiastically. "Slade said he was a friend of Oliver's; I have a funny feeling he has something to do with the kidney, but who cares Roy is going to be ok." Her mother hugs her tightly kissing her forehead.

"Felicity" Oliver walks through the door with his father and John Diggle followed behind.

"Oliver" Felicity stands, shit he knew.

Oliver takes her hand and pulls her to the side, so Donna is not listening. "What is going on? John said Sam attacked him, the truth now" Oliver demands.

"I am so sorry; Slade called my phone, from Roy's" She explains looking at the three men who stood too close for comfort.

"Go on" Robert urges.

"He asked me to retrieve a drive for your study otherwise he will send me pieces of mom and Roy in the post." Felicity closes her eyes and tears begin to pool down her cheeks. She is crying because of all the day's events finally letting it out.

"You did what? Are you crazy" Robert launches at her, but Oliver stands in the middle and Diggle places a hand on his shoulder?

"Felicity do you have any idea ..." Oliver's anger is flaring; he wished she had spoken to him, and they could have found a way around it.

"Oliver, I took the drive I made a copy; I knew Slade will look at it when to make sure it was the right drive. So I made so the device would self-destruct so to speak after being accessed." Felicity snorts and looks at the confused expressions on all the three men. "He has the drive but it has been completely wiped, which does not make matters better because he will come after mom and ..."

"We can protect them" Robert answers. He takes Felicity's hands in his and kisses her knuckles. "You have no idea what it would have meant if Slade has those files, I knew my son married you for a reason" he teases and winks at Oliver. Robert turns around and heads to Donna, sitting her down and started small chat with her.

"Oliver" she whispers as he cups her face bringing her forehead to his.

"When I heard Diggle groaning I was so scared Felicity," he tells her. When he found Diggle, he knew immediately something was wrong with her and all he could think about was finding her and not caring what it took to find her and bring her home.

"Oliver I'm sorry, I did not know how to leave without warning you, I was scared I would fail my family so I." Felicity begins to cry as he dries her tears as they fall. "I played the victim; I knew if I made it look like I was afraid of what you would do, you would leave me to it." Oliver smiles, he had considered that was what she had done when he found Diggle, but in the back of his mind he was terrified of the possibility of her truly being afraid of him.

"Don't apologize" he wraps his arms around her shoulders hugging her.

Felicity pulls back, and she looks at him, her nose touching his as she stands on her tiptoes and kisses him. At first Oliver is caught by surprise but he soon cups the back of her head deepening the kiss.

"Sorry," she whispers pulling back.

"Don't be, not for that ever" he smirks kissing her forehead and holding her until somebody told him they needed to let go of each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver held Felicity hand tightly as they sat in the waiting room for Roy to come out of surgery. Oliver squeezed her hand every few minutes making sure that she was sitting next to her. When he had heard, Diggle yelling and then found out she had gone on a suicidal mission for Slade his heart had almost jumped out of his chest.

Felicity's eyes were beginning to close; the day had been long, and tiring and all she wanted was to know that Roy was safe so she could sleep.

"I was so scared" Oliver admits pulling her attention towards him.

"I can imagine, Slade having that information meant, the end of the organisation possibly the end of you and ..."

"That's not what I was afraid of" Oliver turns in his seat and cups her face stroking her cheek lightly. "I was terrified that something would happen to you and that I would lose you." He places a kiss on her forehead another thing to ensure him that she was safe and alive and in front of him.

"You're not going to lose me" she smiled up at him dropping her head on his shoulder.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed; Oliver had told Felicity to rest, and he would wake her up when Roy was out of the theatre. Oliver had called his trusted doctor and asked him to look into Roy's new kidney in case Slade had done something to it. He hoped that he hadn't and had genuinely given Roy a kidney as a gesture of good will for Felicity, who retrieved the hard drive for him. He worried that the moment Slade realised the drive had been wiped he would be seeking revenge. He would come for her, for her family, for him. He knew Slade would stop at nothing to take her away from him; he was hell bent on revenge against Oliver; hell bent on making his life miserable. Oliver had done many things since he had joined the Bratva; he had even killed innocent men. Since joining the Bratva almost 14 years ago Oliver's life had been consumed by darkness, he had given up pieces of his soul up for the life he led. He had been with many women, one woman Laurel he had been with on and off and she had been the only person who knew of his life as a member of the Russian mob.

Oliver had believed he was in love with her; he knew that his parents or should he say his mother had expected him to marry her. But since meeting Felicity Oliver knew that he had never truly loved her. If he had cared about her and loved her, he never would have cheated on her endless with numerous amounts of women. Since meeting Felicity, his life had become stressful, yet he had done not seek out any woman looking for a release. He was happy and content, and he did not want to be with anyone; he did not want to have a meaningless fling with a woman. Meeting Felicity on the plane and having her bubbliness thrown at him, it had made him feel something he had never felt before. In the short month that had passed and spent practically every day with her, he had fallen for her. They were still miles away from starting anything despite being married; he wanted to get to know her properly. She was special, and he wanted to woo her, he wanted to take her to restaurants, buy her flowers and go for long walks in the manor's gardens.

Oliver looked down at the sleeping blonde and smiled softly, this blonde had changed his life slowly, and the thought of her not being there was unimaginable. He knew the moment they left the hospital he would have to protect her by all means; he had to become her personal bodyguard he could not let anything happen to her.

Oliver kissed the top of her head waking her up when he saw Donna, his father and the doctor entered the room. Felicity opened her eyes and looked up at the doctor, Oliver felt her tense as she sat up a little straighter. He squeezed her hand in support and stood up alongside her never letting go of her hand.

"Roy is out of surgery; everything went well, kidney is good once he recovers from the surgery he can go back to living his normal life" Donna choked out, tears in her eyes. Robert placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her then back at Felicity reassuring her that everything was ok.

"That is great news, oh … I think I'm going to pass out" Felicity sighed as she hugged her mother.

"Donna and I spoke while we waited for Roy to get out theatre" Robert interrupts the two women. Oliver stands next to Felicity, his hand on her lower back as he listened to what Robert was about to tell them. "I know that Oliver would probably want his space you both would. So I would love it for the time being if you moved into a cottage on the Queen grounds" Robert smiles and Oliver is relieved that it was something serious. Oliver looks at Felicity's face and can see a confused a look with a hint of excitement. "I have spoken to Donna and I think it is best for her and Roy to move into the pool house. The pool house is much smaller than the cottage but has plenty of rooms, bigger than the townhouse," Robert explains. "Until the Slade situation is taken care of our family is only safe on our grounds. I know what happened with one of the men today but once we return we will be questioning all our men and make sure we can trust them."

Oliver and Felicity nodded and looked towards Donna to see if she agreed Donna nodded and looked at Felicity giving her a small smile.

Once everyone scattered Felicity faced Oliver and smirked, "I guess we are living together, well we already are but this is different our home and …"

"I look forward to it" Oliver grinned.

"If you want, we don't have to share a room, the reason we are, were, was for the cover but now, I mean if you don't want to we don't …"

Oliver kissed her hard, sucking on her bottom lip and then pulled up for air. "Absolutely not" he raised his eyebrow and gave her a small wink.

* * *

The next few days had gone past quickly; they had not heard anything from Slade, and there had been no incidents. Oliver and Felicity had moved into their cottage on the Queen grounds; Felicity had been adamant that because the place was small they did not need a cook or a cleaner. As they had spent the last few days packing and moving into the cottage and with Oliver making sure all his men was to be trusted, Oliver and Felicity had not spent much time together. However that night was going to be different, Oliver had decided to order some food and spend some time with her. Roy was still in hospital recovery from surgery; Oliver had added extra security to Roy's room, and Donna had moved into the pool house.

So Oliver had decided to spend some time with her, with his crazy life and with Slade he didn't know when he would get a chance to sit down with her.

"Hi," he said as Felicity had walked down the stairs into the kitchen, she came down wearing a tight orange dress with cut-outs on the back.

"Hi" she smiled as she walked towards him with a glint in her eyes.

"I hope you like Chinese" he placed the food into bowls and placed it on the table that he had lighted with candles.

"I love Chinese" Oliver pulls out her seat, and she smiled up at him, "Thank you, and for this, this is nice" she giggled like a school girl.

They ate and shared stories of their past. Oliver revealed being kicked out four colleges; he had attempted to juggle being in the Bratva and college but he went to parties, got drunk and wasted and had to be in the Bratva also. They laughed and giggled and drank a whole bottle of red wine.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked looking down at her empty plate.

"You just did" he teased, "go on."

"Why didn't you just leave me there, back in Russia, it would have been easier if you had just left me there" she whispered the last part.

Oliver reached over and took hold of her hand, brushing his fingers along her knuckles. "When I met you on the plane and for a split second you did not know who I was, you made me feel something I haven't felt in what seems like forever."

"And what was that?"

"Light, like the whole world had been lifted off my shoulders like I wasn't a Bratva Captain, a man with ghosts in the closet." Oliver stands up and goes around and kneels down in front of her.

"When you were put in my room I was terrified. All I wanted was to kill whoever had touched you, in the past I had tried to save girls from that fate, sometimes it didn't work because they kept returning." Oliver took her other hand in his and kissed both of her knuckles. "I have watched first-hand what … men in this life do to women, women who they have turned into whores and their wives." Oliver sighed and looked away for a moment, "I was not about to stand back and have someone hurt you, taint that light and spark I saw and felt from you. Felicity I … we went around it the wrong way, but I am so glad you are in my life. I could not have asked for a better wife" he laughed, pulling her out of the chair and now stood up straight.

"Thank you, Oliver, I … you saved my life and … I could not … thank you enough and I …" she laughed, "I am so glad that, well not glad but glad you are in my life that I met you …"

Oliver kissed her, interrupting her sentence. Pulling back for air he looked at her and smiled as her eyes remained closed. "You liked that?" he teased her, rubbing her nose against hers.

"You make me see stars" she giggled.

"Well if a kiss makes you see stars" he kissed her neck slowly.

"Oliver."

"Sorry" he pulls back.

"No, not that … don't stop just … I don't usually put out on the first date" she smirked.

"Well Mrs Queen I think I owe you a few more dates and …" Oliver stops talking, all his time training had taught his skills, his senses had heightened like hearing. He turned his head and saw it, a missile.

He pushed Felicity out of the way, and they both hit the ground hard.

Their new home had been destroyed, and they lay on the floor under the rumble.

* * *

**Da Da Daaaa ….. Find out next time if Oliver and Felicity survive, will they be the same again, who is responsible, will they ever have sex … yes because I really want to write a hot sexy sex scene hehehe**

**Enjoy review let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver's eyes opened; he looked round, a ringing in his ears, and a small orange light catches his eye in the corner. He finds it hard to breathe as there is a large piece of wood on top of him. He pushes that to the side and coughs until he can breathe properly again. Oliver was disorientated, unsure of what exactly has happened. He hears screaming, someone is calling his name. Oliver slaps his ears and tries to get rid of the ringing sound in his ears. He looks around at his home – his new home that was now destroyed. He spots the whole where the RPG had hit; it was at the side of the house, and he comes to the conclusion that, whoever has done this did not want to kill them. That person had wanted to scare them. Them. That's when he remembers Felicity. How could he have forgotten?

Oliver stands up on his feet shuffling around in the chaotic front room that was covered in rubble and dust. He started pushing things around and out of the way. Hearing a small squeak, he stopped and headed towards the noise. He saw her lying down on the ground, eyes closed, rubble on top of her and the sunflower from their kitchen table near her face.

"Felicity" he yells dropping to his knees looking for a pulse. Thankfully he finds one, searching for any visible injuries once he has removed the rubble; he lets out a sigh of relief. Picking her up in her arms and cradling her close to his chest he makes his way towards the door.

Oliver does not have the chance to open the door as it is flung open revealing Diggle and his father.

Oliver carried Felicity out of the now wrecked cottage with Diggle and Robert leading the way. Once Oliver leaves the house and is outside on the Queen Grounds, he notices Moria and Donna holding each other sobbing.

"Oliver"

"Felicity"

"Is my baby ok?" Donna asks touching her face softly as it is covered in black soot.

"She is just winded, she'll be fine," Oliver tells her as he walks towards the manor.

"I don't think that RPG was meant to kill you," Diggle said as he followed the Queens inside.

"I know, it was a message, Slade he can get to us, anytime" Oliver places Felicity onto the couch, he kneels and removes some of her hair out of her face. He shakes off his look of love and pain and replaces it with anger. "It's too easy to take us out with an RPG, Slade would want to kill us slowly, make it hurt" he shouts.

"Oliver, son, let's go into the study" Robert adds gesturing towards the study.

Oliver nods but turns to face Felicity one more time, he touches her arm lightly, and she shoots up with a gasp.

"Oliver" she gasped as she shoots up and looks at him.

Oliver sees the fear in her eyes, "Hey shh, shh, you're okay, I'm here" he whispers running his hand through her hair. Felicity immediately settled back down into the couch, letting his touch comfort her. "Shh," he continues to soothe her, Felicity eyes close and tries to let Oliver's touch wash away her headache.

"Baby," Donna says pushing Oliver out of the way so she can look at her daughter. "Oh, hunny" she mutters kissing her forehead.

"Hey, I'll right back" Oliver takes her hand in his and gives her knuckles a kiss before he moved to the study.

"Slade wants revenge; he won't stop dad," Oliver said frustrated as he pounded his fist on the desk. "It wasn't meant to kill us but what if it did? What if she was more than winded? We need to take him out now" Oliver yells.

"I understand your frustration son, I have some of the men Augusto and the others already investigating, we'll find him" Robert reassures his son.

When Oliver is done talking to Diggle and his father Oliver went back into the living room to find it empty.

"Upstairs, with Donna getting cleaned up," his mother tells him. Moira gets up off the couch and embraces her son in a tight hug. "I was so scared I thought I'd lost you ... Again" she stroked the back of his head softly. "I love you."

"I love you too" he smiles.

* * *

Oliver walked into his old room to find Donna combing Felicity's wet hair. "There you are; all the knots are out" Donna smiled as she put the comb away and stood up to find Oliver by the door. "I'll leave you to it" Donna placed a kiss on the top of her head and left the room leaving them alone.

"Hey," Felicity said as she turned to face him.

Oliver saw the nasty bruise on her forehead and winced that she was hurt. "Hi," he took a seat next to her and lightly brushed his finger over the graze on her forehead. "How you feeling?" he asked her.

"Fine, what about you?" she had being concerned when she saw the anger in his eyes and worried about what he would do.

"Don't lie" he chuckled lightly.

"A small headache, maybe an achy back but, all in all, I'm ok" she admits.

Oliver kisses her forehead and lingers for a few moments. He still does not understand how he could have fallen for her so fast and hard to the point where if anything happened to her, he wouldn't know how to go on. It scared him to think that although officially they were together, behind closed doors their relationship was in the early stages of blossoming. It scared him because their relationship still hadn't taken off, and he was at the point where he could not live without her.

"Are you alright?" Felicity pulled away and looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine" he shrugged.

"Don't lie" she laughs as she throws back the same words he said to her.

"I'm fine, I was scared that I'd lost you" he admits. Felicity blinks several times overwhelmed that Oliver told the truth.

"You're not going to lose me" she shrugs causing him to chuckle.

* * *

The rest of the day the Queen's had upped their security and had sent men out to search for Slade. Oliver had spent the rest of the day with Felicity; they had fallen asleep holding each other. As she slept, Oliver had spent time thinking about Slade. He wondered how he was going to stop the psychopath that wanting nothing more but to kill him and his whole family. Oliver moved his fingers through Felicity's shiny golden hair trying to calm his anger.

"You think too much" she murmured into his chest. Felicity pulled up and looked at him, scratching his stubble lightly. "What you going to do?" she asks him.

"Find him, put a stop to him."

"Why has he got it in for you?" she dared asked. She had wanted to ask him before but was afraid he would get mad and say it was none of her business. Oliver sat up and leaned against the headboard, he pulled her up slowly, so they were still tangled but sitting up and facing each other.

"He blames me … and my dad for the death of the woman he loved, Shado" Oliver looked away, and Felicity knew that there was more to the story. "Shado … she was not a member of the Bratva nor did she know I was, she and I were together" Felicity eyes widened, that was not what she had expected. "I was with her and we both knew of Slade's feelings for her, to cut a long story short, Sara came back into my life and …"

"Wait Sara?" she questions with a confused look of her face.

Oliver takes a deep breath, "Right, Sara, she is my ex-girlfriend's little sister."

"Ok," Felicity says a little uneasy still a little unclear how everything was fitting together.

"Sara came back into my life, she was lost and confused and wanted to get back with me and …"

"Wait, wait" Felicity holds her hand up, "Your ex-girlfriend's sister wanted to get back with you."

Oliver looks away and exhales a heavy breath. "I cheated on my girlfriend with her sister Sara; Sara wanted to get back with me because she was in a relationship with a woman and because she is a member of the Bratva. She was afraid it would get out and wanted to get back with me." Oliver explains; he looks at her, and she nods for him to continue. "Ivo, was a man who wanted to marry Sara but once I told him that I was getting back with her, he let it go because I'm a Captain and he wasn't."

"Ok," Felicity nods again trying to understand what he was telling her.

"Slade found out that I lied, Sara and I weren't together, he told Shado and Ivo, Ivo thought that he would go against the Captain." Oliver gets up and untangles himself from her needing some space as he can feel flashes of that night threatening to appear. "Ivo had Sara and Shado tied up; he wanted me to choose between them."

Felicity gasps, her mouth is left open in shock of what he had just said. "What happened?"

"I chose" he shrugs.

Felicity swallows and looks up at him although his back is turned away. "With Shado gone, I guess you chose Sara" she points out the obvious.

"It wasn't like that, I loved Shado, she was kind and beautiful but I also love Sara," he tells her his back still away from her.

It does not go unnoticed to Felicity that Oliver said love, for Sara. She doesn't know why but she feels a pang of jealousy; Oliver loved Shado, he loves Sara, was she just another woman for Oliver Queen to love.

"He pointed the gun at Sara, and I ran in front of her, willing for him to kill me, but he killed her instead." Oliver whispers but Felicity is lucky that she was able to make out what he said.

"That doesn't sound like you made a choice Oliver, your choice was for your life to be taken instead of theirs" she stands up unsure of whether to walk towards him or not.

"My dad arrived, took care of Ivo, Slade came and found Shad dead, he held her body and cried for hours, my dad decided we needed to keep what happened between him."

"And that's why he now thinks you are to blame for her death?" Felicity asks as she stands next to him.

"Yes. Everything that night happened so quickly that I was unsure of whether I had chosen Sara or myself" he laughs, but Felicity can see through it and knows he was conflicted and hurt.

"Oliver …"

"He thinks I chose Sara because she is my ex's sister, and he knew how much I loved Laurel."

Felicity remains quiet, Laurel, Sara, Shado, he sure did love a lot of women she thought to herself. "Oliver I don't know what happened, but I believe that you made the choice for your life over theirs. Ivo was the one who made the choice to kill Shado and Slade is now making the choice to seek revenge." Felicity places her hand on his arm. "It is not your fault."

Oliver just smiles and places a kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

Once they get dressed and head downstairs to have dinner with the whole family. It was more about showing a united front but also to ensure that everyone was ok and spent some time together. Moira had even invited Donna over; Felicity thought they finally had something in common now, having to go through thinking their children were dead.

They reached the dining room, and everyone sat around the long table and ate in silence, every so often making small talk with one another. Once dinner was over everyone sat in the living room in quiet with wine in their hands, no one knew what to say, and there was a small awkwardness. Until the front door opened, and everyone turned their heads towards clicking of heels.

"Ollie," a voice said. "Ollie," the voice said again.

Oliver, who was sitting next to Felicity, got up and walked towards the voice.

"Ollie thank God, I heard about the explosion," the brunette woman said embracing Oliver in a tight hug.

Felicity watched from the couch as Oliver encircled his arms around the brunette's shoulders and held her tightly. Felicity looked to Moira, who put on the first smile she had probably ever seen since moving meeting the woman.

"Laurel" Moira called as she walked towards the brunette and embraced her too.

So that was Laurel; Felicity thought, wow she was gorgeous, why Oliver had cheated on her he did not understand. What she could not understand was that if Oliver had cheated on her with her sister why she was here. Felicity didn't know if she would be ok with it and would even come to see if he were ok after the explosion. Come to think of it, she would probably have wished him dead in the explosion if he had cheated on her with her sister.

"If you excuse us, Laurel and I are going for a walk," Oliver says leading them outside.

Felicity remained seated and was upset that he had not introduced her and just left without saying anything to her. It was not until Robert put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze to reassure her that everything was ok that Felicity smiled sadly.

Felicity went and sat in the kitchen, her mother had gone to the hospital for the night with some men guarding her. So Felicity pulled out a tub of ice cream and decided that she wanted to forget about the day's events.

"Felicity," Oliver says as he and Laurel walk into the kitchen, their arms linked and smiles on their faces. Felicity straightens up and looks up at them. "This is Laurel, Laurel this is Felicity."

"Nice to meet you" Laurel holds her hand out. Felicity takes it and shakes "Likewise," she says.

Laurel and Oliver take a seat at the kitchen counter joining her; Oliver pours them a cup of coffee, and everyone sits in silence.

"Ollie do you remember when you, Tommy and I were in this exact position, drunk as hell" Laurel laughs out loud.

"I remember, I remember you banging pots and pans about making a racket" he grinned.

Felicity sits in silence and listens to the two share stories of their past, suddenly feeling isolated and hurt that Oliver had only introduced her as Felicity she wanted nothing more than to be in her room asleep. After 20 minutes of the pair talking about the past Felicity was fed up and wanted to get up and leave.

"Helena is back in town; you going to see her?" Laurel asked him causing Felicity to look up.

Oliver looked at Felicity briefly and then back to Laurel. "Erm no, I didn't know she was in town."

"Yes, she's back" Laurel raises her eyebrow.

"Well I am knackered, so I am going to go to bed, nice meeting you" Felicity quickly bins the empty tub and then leaves the room without looking back.

* * *

When she finally got to the bedroom, she quickly changed into her pyjamas and jumped into bed. The day had revealed a hell of a lot. Especially how many women Oliver Queen loved. Shado, Laurel, Sara, she could not get them out of the head. She was also hurt that he had not introduced her as his finance and probably giving his ex the idea that he was single.

Felicity heard the door open, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Oliver shuffled about getting ready for bed, just before he could jump in his phone rang. Oliver looked at the number and sighed, before answering he looked at Felicity and made sure she was asleep. "Helena," he says with a tone she is quite unsure of. "Fine, ok, fine, tomorrow morning" he hangs up the phone after that and jumps into bed, and spent the rest of the night lost in his thoughts.

In the morning Felicity had woken up early and gotten dressed; a part of her wanted to be awake for when Oliver left to meet Helena. She had a sixth sense about things or maybe it was an experienced. Felicity had a funny feeling that Oliver would lie about meeting Helena, so she wanted to be awake for when he lied to her face.

"Morning," Felicity said as Oliver walked out of the shower putting on a blue t-shirt on.

"Hey," Oliver smiles as he goes to find some pants to wear.

"Want to grab breakfast" Felicity tested him while she bit the inside of her cheek.

"I can't, going to check out a lead on Slade and need to go to QC" Oliver explains kissing her on the forehead and leaving the bedroom with her sitting at her dresser.

Felicity felt tears about to spill; he had lied blank to her face. She didn't even know why she cared, it wasn't as they were together, and their entire relationship was a lie. She hated that she had fallen for him, hated that it hurt that he had been in love with so many women and had lied to her face about meeting another woman. Felicity believed she had loved with one man, Cooper, but she had soon learnt what kind of man he really was and she knew she had never really loved him. Here she was a woman who had never experienced love before, had hardly been with anyone, especially after her brother got ill. When Roy had gotten ill, she had spent a lot of time working, paying bills, being at the hospital and had not had enough time to be with someone.

But here she was falling for Oliver Queen. Felicity closed her eyes and refused to cry for him. She made a decision there and then that she needed to be strong, for her family, she needed to protect them, and that meant having to lie about being with Oliver. So that was what she was going to do; Felicity gazed out of the window. She was no longer Felicity Smoak. She was Felicity Queen, and she needed to play a part. She needed to push her feelings aside for him; clearly his head was in other places. Felicity then walked to her walk-in-closet that she shared with Oliver and picked out an orange dress that had cut out at the back. She put her hair up in her usual tight ponytail; she applied some makeup, slipped on her glasses and put on a pair of earrings and gold heels.

* * *

Felicity went downstairs and found Moira sitting in the living room with her legs tucked underneath her reading reports. Felicity remembered what it was like to go to work, do something, since coming back from Russia she had spent her whole time indoors not doing much. She wished she could go back to work, preoccupy her time, and do something to keep busy rather than sit around the house all day.

"Good morning," Moira says not looking up from her reports.

"Good morning," Felicity replies as she takes a seat on one of the other sofas away from her.

"You missed breakfast…"

"I'm not hungry" she answered quickly, yes she did not come down to eat because she was busy lost in her head about the whole situation with Oliver.

"Oliver is out this morning on business; any plans today?" The older woman asked.

"No, unfortunately not" Felicity crossed her legs and pouted her lips in boredom.

"Well, when we solve the Slade situation you can go to work."

"Boy can I not wait to get out of this house, sorry … there's nothing wrong with this house; it's a lovely house … just being cooped up all day and …"

"Stop talking," Moira says harshly.

"Right," Felicity gets up and heads out. She takes her laptop and sits on the kitchen counter and does one thing she is good at hacking. She hacked into mainframes and street cameras, wanting to help Oliver find something on the whereabouts of Slade.

* * *

A few hours later Oliver walked through the door and smiled when he saw Felicity in her element. She had her headphones in and was typing furiously on her laptop.

"Hi," he says standing in front of her to grab her attention. Felicity looks up and takes her headphones off and looks up at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "How has your day been?" he asked a little uneasy from the look on her face.

"Boring, I want to go to work, leave this house do something" she rolls her eyes and looks back at her computer screen.

"As soon as we find Slade everything will go back to normal" he tries to explain.

"And what is exactly normal, for us" she holds her hands up and shrugs.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Fine, how was your day" she snaps at him, Oliver is shocked and is unsure why she is angry.

"Fine, I spoke to some associates, feeling a little better about finding Slade," he tells her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah? You do seem more relaxed" she laughed, her lips raised in a smile and then dropped immediately.

"Yes, I am, are you sure you're alright?"

"You always ask me not to lie to you, so please, don't lie to me" Felicity stands up and Oliver is more confused than ever.

"What are you talking about?"

"Helena. You sure do seem more relaxed, I don't care, you can go fuck whoever you want but do not lie to my face. I am not an idiot, the opposite actually I am a genius a very high IQ and …"

"Felicity, Helena, that's not …"

"Like I said do what you want, fuck who you want, you can use our room, I mean it's your room, just put a sock on it and …" Felicity stops talking when she spots Moira listening in on their conversation with a smile on her face. Felicity pushes past Oliver and leaves the two Queens standing in the kitchen.

"Well you know I don't like her but Helena seriously?" Moira yells at her son.

"Mum I never slept with her, I'm not back with her, she was the associate, since learning Slade is not dead she is still hell bent on finding him and killing him because Slade killed her finance." Oliver explains rubbing his face with his hands as he is frustrated that Felicity thinks he is cheating on him.

Oliver walks into his bedroom to find Felicity painting her nails with the same pout on her face from earlier. If he weren't upset that she thought he was cheating on her, her expression would make him laugh. "I'm not cheating on you" he crosses his hands across his chest and waits for her to look up at him. "Felicity" he squints at her but she continues to paint her nails. "Fel-ic-it" he watched as she flinched slightly and he knew the way he just said her name had an effect on her. "Fel-ic-ty" he does it again and smirks when he notices her bite her lip. Oliver walks to her and kneels down in front of her. "I'm not cheating on you" he repeats. "Helena was the associate, she is looking for Slade, let's just say she wants her revenge, nothing more."

"So you and her, you were never together?" she mutters under her breath.

Oliver exhales and looks away. "I'll take that as a yes" Felicity chuckled and then continued with her nails.

"A long time ago, we dated."

"You love her too" she immediately regrets how spiteful she sounded.

"No" Oliver shakes his head, "is that what this is about?" he asks her.

"No, why not tell me you were going to meet her than lie."

"I didn't lie I just never said who my associate was" Oliver turns her shoulders, so she is looking at him. "Nothing happened" he whispers. "Nothing happened, nor will it happen" he places his hand on her knee and draws circles on them.

"Ok," she pushed past him and went to her closet so she can pick a new outfit to wear. There was nothing else to do so she might as well change her outfit.

"Felicity, please tell me what is wrong?"

"What's wrong, what's wrong is that I am married to a mobster who has enemies who shot at me, who threatened my family who tried to kill with a freaking missile." Felicity yells as she flicks through her dresses on the hangers. "What's wrong is that I was fucking kidnapped and turned into a prostitute and was plated on a plate to you" she shook her head at her statement but knew that he knew what she meant.

"Felicity."

"What's wrong is that we are married, we don't know each other and if things had not happened the way they did you would never have been with me."

Oliver tried to touch her arm so she would stop flicking through her clothes and face him, but she pulled away. "Face it, you would never have even blinked in my direction."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, while you were away I googled the women you have been with, beautiful leggy models," She tried to push past so she could get out of the closet, but he stood in front of her with an unreadable expression. "Can you please get out of my way" when he wouldn't move she huffed in annoyance. "I googled Shado and Sara and Helena and all the other women you have been with gorgeous women." Felicity closed her eyes and tried not to cry, the last thing she wanted was to cry in front of him.

"Felicity, you …"

"Don't, don't try and pity me or compliment me to make me feel better" she tried to push past him again but he steadied her.

"Felicity, I am with you, yes I have been with a lot of women but it is all in the past, please do not judge me on that …"

"Don't please, I am not judging but how am I to compete with all the women you have been with and with all the women that you love." Oliver pulls back and closes his eyes remembering that he told her the story of three women that he loved.

"Felicity …" he says again but she interrupts him once more.

"I can't compete with that, because I'm just Felicity, Felicity who likes to sit behind a computer, Felicity who likes mint chocolate chip ice cream, Netflix, sitting in her pyjamas all day. Felicity, who has never been in love before, plain, old, boring, simple Felicity" she wipes her eyes clear of the tears and then walks out leaving Oliver standing there with his eyes closed.


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver watched Felicity fly out of the door with her ponytail swooshing side to side. He wanted to go after her, but his feet were locked in place despite how much he willed them to move. He wanted to go after her and explain, explain that although he did love the women he listed he was not in love with them. He wished she knew that what he felt for her was completely different from anything he had ever felt for anyone. He wished that he was not falling madly in love with her; if only she knew who he truly was she would run for the hills. It scared him to think that this woman who came into his life was having such an effect on him. It scared him that the first time- well the first time he was picturing a life with her. Oliver pictured getting to know her more; making love to her and having her bare his children.

Oliver was beginning to imagine a long and happy life with her, she came into his life and showed him a light, she showed him how to be easy-going. It was something he hasn't felt since he was a teenager and spent his whole time partying with Tommy Merlyn- his best friend.

But deep down he knew that it was a life he could not have, he did not deserve happiness, he was a brutal murderer, and he had tortured men in the past. Unsure of what his next move was with Felicity, he decided he needed a cold shower.

When Oliver was done with his shower, he went downstairs to find Felicity typing away on her tablet oblivious to everything and everyone. A part of him was annoyed that she lacked all sense of her surroundings, but he decided that, that was a conversation for another time. "Felicity" he called after the fourth time but she was still in her little head. Starting to lose his patience he walked over to her and touched her on the shoulder.

"I heard you; I'm just not talking to you" she pouts as she continues typing away. Oliver looked at the screen and had no idea what she was doing, and it was all a bunch of numbers moving quickly.

"How old are we?" Oliver tried to tease and lighten the situation.

"I am trying to finish this" she pulled up and looked straight ahead at the refrigerator in annoyance.

"What is it?" Oliver did not back down, and he was still standing extremely close.

"Work, working on a new project seeing as I am locked up in here like some housewife" she spits out and then resumes typing.

"Felicity, until the Slade …"

"Until then I'm stuck in here I know I know, and then it will be some other person who has it in for you and then another person. And the only thing they are going to write on my headstone is housewife died in her house." Felicity says in her loud voice and shakes her head a little at her stupid comment.

Oliver hangs his head, "I'm sorry, but until Slade is taken care of, please I need you stay inside where it is safe."

"So a missile can get me, yeah seems safe."

"Felicity."

"Oliver" she rolled her eyes, she pushes back on her stool collects her items, brushes past Oliver and leaves the kitchen with a smug Moira looking from the sidelines.

"Don't mom, don't" Oliver warns holding his finger up to her.

* * *

Oliver goes to his room after giving Felicity a few minutes to cool down; when he enters his room the scene was not what he was expecting. Felicity was packing her things into small duffle bag. "What are you doing?" he questions.

"Moving out, well to my mom's which is still in the Queen grounds, thank god we didn't move everything into the cottage and I still have some things" she picked up a pair of shoes and placed them in the bag.

"You're not going" he takes her bag off the floor and places it on the bed to take out the items she had put on.

"The hell I am, you can't tell me what I can and cannot do" she tries to take the bag back but Oliver stands in front of her.

"The hell I can, no wife, no Bratva wife especially one to a Captain moves out, dishonours her husband and makes him look like a fool" he now starts yelling.

"Well guess what this is fake, all of it is fake" she grabs hold of one the straps and starts pulling. But Oliver takes hold of the other one and no matter how hard she pulls it is no use. Oliver is strong and does not even have to try and pull back. "Let go," she says through clenched teeth and continues to try and pull on the strap.

"You're not going."

Felicity continues to try and pull, after a few more moments she lets go of the strap and huffs in frustration. She then collects a couple of items she can carry, she holds them close to her chest and then walks towards the door.

"Damn it Felicity" he stands in front of her.

"What do you want from me?" her voice cracks and a small tremble washes through her body.

"You" he answers immediately without hesitation in his voice.

"Please just get out of my way," she asks him one more time with pleading eyes. Oliver takes the items from her hands and throws them, scattering them along the room. Felicity knows exactly what to say to rip of the band-aid, "you going to hit me to get me to do what you say." Felicity does not meet his eyes knowing that she hurt him with her words.

Oliver cups her face a little too aggressively, "No, but if you walk out of this room where all my men will see, do not think that I will hesitate to show you and all of those men out there exactly who is in charge here." Felicity flinches and her eyes widen by his statement, she sees something she had never seen before- coldness. She sees nothing in his eyes; she finally sees the man that others see, a ruthless man who does not give a damn about anything.

Oliver lets go of her face, and she slowly walks backwards, her eyes never leaving his. Felicity swallows and retreats to the bathroom making sure she locks it. She turns the taps on, and the shower on and begins to cry, holding a hand over her mouth trying to swallow her sobs.

Once Felicity is done showering she comes into the bedroom and finds him shirtless on the floor doing push-ups. Felicity changes into an orange dress; blow dries her hair and puts it in a neat ponytail. When Oliver spots, Felicity leaving the bathroom he gets up and goes in to take another cold shower.

* * *

The next few days Oliver and Felicity played the role of husband and wife in front of everyone else. When they were alone they were met with silence, they did not look at each other, did not smile, and did not touch. Felicity had chosen to sleep on the couch in the room rather than the bed, and Oliver let her. They were two people living with each other, who were technically married but engaged. They were to spend the rest of their lives together, and Oliver wondered if they would spend the rest of their lives like this. Cold and bitter against each other, unable to even make eye contact but yet played as if nothing was wrong in front of people, small touches, small smiles, hand holding and laughing.

The days that past a lot had happened, Roy was finally out of hospital and was living with Donna in their new pool house home metres away from Queen Manor. Since her argument- if you would call it an argument Felicity was spending a lot of time at her mother's place. She spent her days with Roy and surprisingly enough Thea -watching movies all day. Felicity had sometimes watched from the sidelines and admired Thea and Roy, they were slowly blossoming into something, Roy was getting better and stronger by the day, without assistance he was up and moving around.

One day when everybody had gone out Felicity had been left alone with Moira much to both of their dismay. Moira and Felicity sat in the living room somewhere they sat a few days ago in complete tension. Felicity decided to turn the television on, and Moira glared at her. "You can go and watch television somewhere else" she ordered as she went back to reading her book.

Felicity was beginning to get annoyed by the older woman; she huffed and turned the sound a little louder.

Moira snapped her book closed and stood up, "Did you not hear what I just said" she says angrily.

"Yeah, but you could always read your book elsewhere" Felicity puts her feet up on the table leaving Moira Queen lost for words. Felicity was sure Moira was not used to people talking to her in that manner and was probably not used to people telling her what to do.

Not wanting to let Felicity get the better of her Moira walked over to the plug and pulled the TV out, she then retook her seat and started reading her book again. Felicity glared at the older woman and then took out her tablet and started playing a game of candy crush with the volume on which seemed to annoy Moira and internally make Felicity scream with pleasure.

* * *

After 20 minutes Felicity got fed up; she knew Moira could not stand the sound, but she was too damn headstrong to get up and move. Felicity stood up and smiled at Moira, "Would you like something to drink, I'm going to make myself a coffee" she said in a pleasant tone.

"No thank you, do not feel like getting poisoned" Moira spits out her eyes never leaving her book.

Felicity shrugs and then goes to the kitchen, as she pours herself a cup of tea from the pot she spots three men in the corner talking in low voices. Felicity recognizes two out of the three men; she had seen all of Oliver's men and was pretty sure she recognized who was who and who wasn't.

Felicity was sure that the man with the dirty black hair was not one of Oliver's men. She looked away for a moment trying to figure out what to do; maybe he was new, and because she and Oliver didn't talk he hadn't of told her. Felicity looked back at then man and clasped her hand over her mouth when she watched them load their guns. Panic took over; she put her cup of coffee down along with her heels and ran towards the living room where Moira was. Felicity stood in front of the older Queen and took her shoes off.

"What do you think you are ..." Moira does not have a chance to finish her sentence as Felicity presses her hand over her mouth. Moira is stunned by the blonde's actions and then tries to fight her off.

"Shh please, I think we're in trouble" Felicity whispers. She removes her hand from Moira's mouth and then stands up offering her a hand. Moira looks up at Felicity hesitantly but then takes her hand the two women 2alk through the house in bare feet, trying to find a way out. They stop when Felicity spots the men again. Moira steps in front of her but does not let go of her hand she too has no idea which one of the men is. The two women stand in silence and listen to the exchange the men have in Russian.

Moira turns to Felicity and brings her lips to her as whispering, "they are looking for Roberts hard drive" Felicity nods in understanding and wonders if they will find it.

Moira tilts her head towards the garden door and tells Felicity to make a run for it. "What about you?" Felicity whispers and Moira barely understands what she said.

"I have to get to the hard drive if they get that it will all be over for everyone." Felicity says and for the first time since she met the woman she sees a fierce and determined woman. Felicity cannot believe what she is about to do but tugs Moira's hand and leads the way to the study. Moira is shocked that she wants to risk her life as well, and a part of her is proud that she was a strong woman; maybe she had been wrong about the woman. The two women tiptoe as fast as they can to the study; Felicity closes the door slowly and heads to the safe.

Moira quickly pushes Felicity away, and types in the code were pulling out the hard drive and pocketing it. Once the women have it they attempt to leave but hear voices and footsteps, they quickly hide under the desk which Moira had insisted she get for Oliver. It was a much smaller desk, but it was further away from the main desk where the safe was.

Felicity and Moira waited it out as the men blew up the safe and looked for the drive. Coming up with nothing they frustratingly started throwing things and breaking them. As the men left the room, Felicity and Moira exited and started to walks slowly towards the back door with their backs to the wall. As Moira stepped on one of the tiles on the floor she immediately regretted it, it had been the very same tile which she had mentioned several times to her staff that needed fixing. The moment her foot came off it, it creaked alerting the men towards them. Felicity watched in horror as the men started shooting at them. Felicity and Moira let go of each other's hands and ran in different directions, the men continued to shoot as Felicity and Moira found a place to hide as bullets flew past their heads. A few of Oliver's men quickly entered the kitchen and a gun battle started between the three men and Oliver's men.

A minute passes and the bullets stop, Moira slowly stands and watches the men turn in different directions; she gets up the rest of the way. Moira spots the door and before legging it she looks around for Felicity, "Felicity" she hisses hoping she would hear.

Felicity hears Moira and then stands up slowly spotting her. Felicity studies her surroundings and wonders whether it is safe to run to Moira. Felicity walks slowly past the edge of the kitchen Cabinets and spots Moira, she smiles and walks slowly towards her. Felicity stops in her tracks when she sees one of the shooters aiming the gun at Moira. Felicity's eyes widen "Moira look out" she yells as she runs as fast as she can and pushes the woman out of the way just as the shot goes off.

Moira tumbles to the floor with Felicity on top of her, "Felicity?" Moira cries; she turns her on her back and studies her face.

"Owww" Felicity hisses in pain. Moira releases a sigh of relief that she is ok. She takes one of the cloths and presses it to the back of her shoulder.

Moira looks up and sees the men closing in on their location. "Go," Felicity tells her.

"Shut up, even shot you're stubborn …"

"I'm stubborn, you get what you want, me out of your son's life" she winces from the pain. "Then maybe you can have your son marry someone you approve of Laurel maybe" she spits out.

"You silly girl, Oliver does not want Laurel nor any other woman, my son is ridiculously in love with you, why I do not know" Moira picks her slowly and has her in a sitting position.

"Will you just go, please?" Felicity tells her again and pushes her back slowly so she will leave.

Moira gets up and takes a plate from the cabinet throwing it in a different direction hoping the men will go that way. However, the men don't go that way and instead are now standing right in front of them. Felicity and Moira's breath hitches as them men hover above them with their guns raised, Moira takes Felicity's hand and gives it a tight squeeze. Felicity squeezes back, and silent tears fall both of their faces.

"Felicity baby are you here?" Donna calls out walking into the kitchen.

The men whose guns are targeting Moira and Felicity quickly draw up and shoot the target.

Felicity screams as she hears several gun shots go off and then hears a body drop to the floor. Felicity kicks one of the men in front of her who drops to the floor in shock rather than pain. Moira grabs another plate and hits the man across the head with it, taking the man's gun Moira quickly shoots the two other men before they catch up to what Moira was doing. Felicity scrambles off the floor as best she can, not able to stand Felicity crawls to where she sees her mother lying on the floor taking her last breaths.

"Mom" she yells as she crawls faster towards her. "Mom," Felicity says again taking her mother head and placing it on her lap.

"Baby" she coughs out and blood spills from her mouth.

"Mommy" Felicity cries as she drops her forehead on her mothers.

Moira watches and her feet quickly move finding tea towels and pressing them onto Donna's wounds.

"Mommy don't talk ok; help is coming" Felicity looks to her mother's bodyguard who is clearly making a phone call to 911. "Mama I love you so much" Felicity kisses her mother's face several times.

"I love you too … baby … and your brother, tell him, I love him" Donna says slowly through spells of coughs. "You two are the best thing … ever, be the happy baby … Oliver … good man, be happy …" Donna reaches up and strokes her daughter's cheek, "my beautiful baby … girl … I lov…" Donna's hand drops from Felicity's face and her pupils become fixed and dilated.

"Mom" Felicity shakes her, "Mom?" Felicity looks to Moira, who is crying and holding Donna's hand. "Mommy" Felicity sobs and rests her face in the crook of her mother's neck.

* * *

When Oliver arrives home with Diggle and his father, he immediately realises something is wrong. The three men pull out the guns and look around, hearing sobs coming from the kitchen Oliver runs in that direction. Coming to stop he sees blood, shards of glass and empty bullet cases. His eyes travel towards the sobbing noise and sees Felicity hugging her dead mother's body tightly against her chest and his mother stroking her hair softly whispering words of comfort.

Oliver's heart breaks seeing her like that; he starts to move, but Roy pushes past him. He has no idea where the boy came from but watches as he runs to his sister's side.

"Mom?" Roy kneels down and touches his mother's hand as Moira moves out the way and into Robert's arms. "Felicity?" Roy questions, his hands tremble and as he holds his mother's cold hand in his, not finding a pulse.

Felicity looks up and sees Roy, Roy looks at Donna and breaks down. "Mom" he cries as she takes her limp body from Felicity and brings it close to his chest hugging her as tightly as he can. "No, no, no" Roy shakes his head as he rocks his mother back and forth.

Oliver does not move until his mother takes his hand and tells him that Felicity has been shot. His feet move quicker than they had ever done, he kneels down beside Felicity and examines her injury, no exit wound and had not hit anything vital. He can see that she had lost a lot of blood, and he needed to act quick, he picked her up in his arms despite her protests.

"No, put me down, put me down, mom" she cried as she tried to fight Oliver off with one hand as she couldn't quite get the other one up from the pain.

Oliver carries her bridal style and walks in the direction which leads out of the kitchen. "No, let me go, Mommy, mommy, I'm here, mommy, please, she needs me, Oliver she needs me" she pleads with him.

"Shhh," he kisses her forehead.

"Oliver, she needs me, please put me down, mommy" she sobs. Having reached their room, Oliver quickly works and stripping her and removing the bullet. Felicity does not feel anything as Oliver works to remove the bullet and stitches her back up.

Once he is done, he kisses her back and trails up to her neck. He then kneels in front of her, "Felicity" he pushes back her hair.

"She needs me," she says quickly getting up and running for the door. Oliver is quickly there and holds her firmly around the waist. "Let me go she needs me" she cries.

"She's gone."

"No, no she isn't, please, please, mooommmmmm" she yells and begins to kick the door.

"She's gone baby, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Oliver turns her and cups her face, "I'm sorry."

Felicity watches him and remembers her mother's last moments; she was gone, really gone. "She's dead" Felicity states and Oliver nods. "She's dead" she repeats and sinks into Oliver. They both limp down to the floor, and he holds her tightly and rocks her back and forth like a baby whispering in her ear.

* * *

**So I just killed Donna off; I don't know why I really like Donna. It was just the direction the story went in, and I am shocked. I still can't believe i killed Donna. Well, I hope yours enjoyed it, let me know how you think. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver held Felicity until she fell asleep in his arms; it had felt like she had cried for hours in his arms until sleep had finally descended on her. Oliver had blamed himself for Felicity's hurt; her mother was dead because of him. If she had never met him on that damn plane, then they wouldn't be married, if she hadn't come into his life, his crazy life then her mother would still be alive. However, it was not that simple, even if he had not met Felicity on that plane she still got kidnaped by the Bratva and was going to be a whore. He was glad that he had met her even if it meant that she was part of his life, this life. If he hadn't of saved her then she would still be in Russia being tossed from man to man at that was the best case scenario. If she had married another Bratva member, she would have been subdued to violence, sexual assault, and carrying child after child and probably shared from one Bratva member to the other.

Donna was dead and of course it bothered him, it bothered him that she was dead because of him, yet another person added to the list- to the guilt. But he would not have changed it. He wouldn't go back in time and not meet her- not save her. That was one thing he could never regret.

Oliver slowly stood up with her in his arms and placed her on the bed, the bed that she was refusing to sleep in. Never in his life had he met someone so damn stubborn and even if he had, he would never have tolerated it. But she was different, he loved that she was fearless against him, despite what he did, does. Despite what he has done to her, she still holds her head up high and looks him straight in the damn eye.

Oliver was hesitating- he was unsure of whether or not to lie down next to her if she would be ok with it once she woke up. If he would be welcomed near her, if she would be angry, upset and wanted nothing to do with him. Still not coming to a consensus on what to do he sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful in spite everything that had just happened.

A few hours had passed, and Oliver had not moved from his spot, he wanted to go downstairs to check on Roy. He was sure Roy was in a world of pain as well and wondered whether or not Roy was angry with him and blamed him for the death of his mother.

"Oliver" a voice whispered pulling him out of his trail of thought. Oliver's head snapped to the blonde in the bed next to him. He leaned over and stared at her with soft eyes, brushing a strand of her hair off her face, he closed his eyes when he was met with devastated ones. "She's gone" Felicity whispered the statement.

"I am so sorry" he strokes her cheek gently trying to support her. Closing her eyes, Felicity allowed his touch to offer her some comfort. Scooting closer towards him, Oliver took the hint and enveloped her in a tight hug afraid that if he lets her go things would be different, and she would hate him. Rubbing circles on her back he tries to soothe her- hopefully back to sleep as he still had not figured out what the next steps were.

"Where's Roy?" she asks pulling back from him.

"I think downstairs with Thea," Oliver tells her.

Felicity quickly gets up and heads for the door with Oliver following in pursuit. She ran down the stairs as fast as her legs could take her, coming to a stop when she walks into the kitchen. Apart from the obvious bullet holes all the glass had been cleaned. It was as if nothing ever happened. Felicity swallowed and then went back to looking for Roy. Felicity signed when she found him in the back yard looking out to the distance.

"Roy" her voice broke as she got nearer to him.

Roy turned around and faced his sister, walking towards her he was about to engulf her in a tight hug but then saw Oliver behind her, and he saw red. Roy pushed past Felicity and his fist connected with Oliver's jaw.

Felicity gasped but remained frozen in spot. "This is your entire fault" Roy shouted, his breath having picked up. "My mother would be alive if you hadn't of come into our lives" he kicks Oliver, who is still on the floor in the ribs.

Oliver lets him; he knows that he deserves it, and Roy needs to let off some steam. If Oliver did not let him he could easily snap Roy's neck with his bare hands. After Roy had kicked him again Felicity's feet moved and ran to her brother, "Roy stop" Felicity yelled as she jumped in front of Oliver and held her arms up to Roy. Her brother looked at her and then swung his head marching out of the Queen household but not before he smashed his fist into the already damaged refrigerator. Felicity looked up at Oliver, who got off the floor as if nothing had happened to him. "Are you alright?" she asks him concerned as her eyes assess his injuries.

"Fine" he smiles at her sweetly. He had not been prepared for Roy being the one to show him so much animosity; he looked at Felicity and wondered if she would lay into him as well.

"I'm sorry about Roy; he's hurting" Felicity tries to explain quickly, hoping Oliver wouldn't seek some revenge.

"I know," he says softly cupping her face, Felicity closes her eyes and allows herself to sink into his arms. Oliver wraps his arms around her and gently sways, soon he lets go and tilts his head gesturing for Felicity to go and speak to Roy.

"Hi," Felicity says as she takes a seat next to Roy in the backyard looking at the mess of the cottage that had been blown up.

"She's dead, for all her faults she didn't deserve to die" Roy speaks looking out into the distance.

"I know, she was a great mom, Roy I am so sorry, I am so sorry that you lost her because of me" Felicity's voice breaks and tears begin to spill again.

"This is not your fault; it's his" he spits out.

"No, it's not, he saved me I would still be there being served on a platter like a piece of meat. Oliver saved me; it is my fault for getting myself caught in the first place" Felicity attempts to explain. "I knew that, that particular alley was dangerous, but I went anyways, I went because I wanted to find your dad, I could not fail you, I needed to save you."

Roy looks at his sister but does not say anything. "I am so, so sorry; I wish it were me …"

"Don't, don't ever say " Roy throws his arms around her and hugs her tightly, fearing she would leave too. "Don't ever say that, you're all I have I can't lose you too" he buries his face in her shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too" Roy pulls away and looks at his surroundings making sure they were alone. "Let's leave, you can get us new identities, you and me, we will get away from this all of it, from him" venom in his voice as he speaks.

"Roy …" Felicity averts his eyes, her mouth opens and closes several times but she is unable to say anything.

"You're falling for him? You're actually falling for him" he says the last part as a statement rather than a question. When Felicity does not respond he knows that he is right, quickly standing up he rubs his face and sighs. "Him" he points towards the house, "he is responsible for mom's death, he killed he. He brought us into his crazy life, he is a member of the mob, he kills and tortures" he yells pacing back and forth. "He" he points towards the manor again, "he is a brutal murderer, he forced you into a marriage, he put his hands on you and you what? Love him?"

Felicity does not answer him; she does not know what to say, if it were someone in her position she would be saying the same thing as Roy.

"Do you love him?" Roy questions her, standing above her and places his hands on his hips waiting for an answer.

"I … maybe" she whispers honestly.

Roy shakes his head and walks back into the manor straight towards Oliver, who happened to be standing in listening distance. Roy pushes Oliver, "You son of a bitch" he yells as he tries to punch Oliver again.

Oliver quickly deflects it and grabs Roy and throws him on the floor. "Calm down," he tells him.

"Get off me, all of this is your fault" shouting, he tries to pull out of Oliver's tight grip.

"Oliver, please." Felicity comes into the kitchen and sees the scene, she quickly diverts Oliver's attention to herself and the moment he sees her pleading eyes. Oliver lets go of Roy and goes to stand next to Felicity, licking his lips he does his blazer button back up and stares at Roy.

Roy gets up and clenches his fists, "Felicity let's go, we are getting out of here now" he demands. When Felicity makes no attempts to move, Roy sees red. He stomps over to Felicity and grabs her hand and drags her out of the kitchen. Oliver, however, is quick to grab her other hand, and the two boys play a game of tag or war with Felicity playing rope.

"Roy, please, let's talk this is not Oliver's fault" Felicity tries to pull her arms out of the boy's grips. Oliver lets go of Felicity's arm and stands close behind her, his breath hitches the moment he hears that she does not blame him. He wonders whether she is just saying that for Roy's sake or whether she truly meant it.

"I have just lost mom, I will be damned if I lose you too, Felicity staying here with him, it will get you killed" his tone is hoarse with fear.

"Roy, I love you, please let us talk, let me explain this is not Oliver's fault, I can't … I can't leave" she shakes her head. Roy's eyes snap up to Oliver and if looks could kill Oliver thought. Roy turned and ran out of the manor leaving. Thea, who had watched everything from a distance, decided to go after Roy. Running after him, Roy abruptly stopped and turned to face her, he spoke no words but Thea knew from the look on his face he just wanted to be left alone. Thea nodded slowly and sadly turned around and went back into the house.

Oliver, who still stood behind Felicity, was surprised when she leaned back and dropped her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and held her for a few minutes. "Do you really not blame me?" he asks anxiously.

"Of course not, you saved my life Oliver, I will admit this is not the ideal life but, you saved my life, it is Slade's fault, he did this." Felicity's voice is strong as she turns to face him. Her eyes were conveying the truth allowing a weight off Oliver's shoulders to be life. Although he still felt guilty, and it was his fault, he was glad to see that she did not hold it against him.

* * *

The next few days went by quickly; it had been quite, and Slade had not attempted any attacks on the Queens. In the last few days, Moira had helped Felicity plan Donna's funeral, Felicity had been shocked at first when Moira had offered her assistance, but Felicity had accepted it. She wanted the help; she hadn't the faintest of ideas how to plan a funeral and what was needed, so she was grateful for the help. In the last few days, Felicity had not heard from Roy, to say that her anxiety had escalated was an understatement. Oliver had tried to reassure her that his men were out looking, and he should be fine, she was still worried.

Since the attack at the Manor, Oliver had upped his security, he, Diggle and Robert had done thorough 'interviews' which was putting it nicely to ensure all their men could be trusted. Felicity had not seen Oliver much as he was extremely busy making sure they were all safe.

The day of the funeral arrived, and Felicity was extremely nervous; she had left several messages for Roy, and she hoped he would show up for the funeral otherwise he would regret it. Felicity sat in front of her dresser braiding her hair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and she really did not recognize the person looking back at her. She got up slowly and then sat on the bed. Since Oliver was away the last few days she had slept in it, she crossed her legs and remained seated for what seemed like forever.

That was how Oliver found her, staring into nothingness, his brows furrowed and he asked "are you alright?" When Felicity did not answer, he crept next to her and brushed a loose strand behind her ear. "We should go" he whispers.

"I'm not going" she replies, her eyes are not meeting he still staring into thin air.

"Felicity … why not?"

"Because if I go it means it's true, it means she is gone, and she really is not coming back" she looks at him with tears spilling down the side of her cheeks. Oliver is quick to catch them, leaning his forehead against hers.

"If you don't go you will regret it, and you won't have a chance to say goodbye," a voice said.

Oliver and Felicity both looked up to find Roy standing by the door. He enters the room, and Oliver quickly pulls back and stands by the wall not wanting to leave her alone with him. Felicity gets up and throws her arms around Roy, who returns the hug. "I'm so sorry" he keeps repeating as he mutters it into her hair.

When they pull back, Roy looks at Oliver, "I don't think I ever said this but thank you. Thank you for saving my sister, and I'm sorry, what happened was not your fault." Roy holds his hand out to Oliver, who shakes it immediately. "Also, I want in, maybe not in with the Bratva but I want to help find Slade. And bring my mother's killer to justice" Felicity's grip on Roy's other hand is strong. Roy looks at his sister, silently telling her he needs to do this. Felicity nods her head for now; she will be having words with him later.

* * *

After the funeral, Felicity and Roy had spoken about his need for revenge, although she had tried to talk him against the idea. She knew that the moment her brother made up his mind, there was no changing it.

"You alright?" Oliver asks, pulling Felicity's thoughts out of her earlier conversation with Roy.

"Yes, just thinking, a lot of thinking, there is just so much up here" she points to her head.

"I just came to say goodnight."

"Where are you going?" Felicity quickly interrupts him.

"We have a lead; we're going to go and follow it," he tells her.

"Is Roy going with you?"

"Yes."

"Please, look after him."

"I will" Oliver walks towards her and places a kiss on the top of her head, he then turns around heading towards the door. Felicity stands up and follows him, when Oliver hears her footsteps he stops and turns around to face her, slightly confused.

"I …" Felicity puts her hands on Oliver's hips and slowly wraps them around his back and rests her cheek against his heart. Oliver is taken by surprise, but he then returns her hug and holds her, tucking her under his chin.

"I will see you soon ok," he says in a soft voice placing a kiss on her forehead.

Soon turned out to be a week, in a week Felicity had organized some of her mother's things, again with the help of Moira. Felicity didn't know whether the older Queen pitied her, but she was grateful for the help.

"Are you alright dear?" Moira asked a second time as she and Felicity sat on the floor in Felicity's room going through some of Felicity's clothes. Since what had happened, Roy and Felicity had moved fully into the manor, in the beginning Felicity had not moved all of her belongings. Now she and Moira were sorting some of her old things, what she wanted to keep and what she wanted to donate along with all her new things that she had brought.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking" she smiles up at Moira.

"I have meant to ask, but, with everything that has happened I have not had the chance" Moira gets up of the floor and goes to look out the window. Felicity sits on the floor and waits for Moira to continue. "When Roy said Oliver had saved your life what did he mean?" Moira asks. It had been troubling her since she overheard their conversation, and she wanted to know what it had meant.

Felicity is taken aback with her question; she did not know how to answer, should she lie or should she tell the truth.

"Felicity, I would appreciate the truth please" Moira is insisted turning around to face Felicity now.

"The truth, Dimitri did not set me and Oliver up, your son … I went to Russia to find Roy's father for his transplant, and I was kidnaped by the Russian mob and turned into a prostitute" Felicity decides to tell the truth. Why she does not know but she wants for the truth to be out there. "We met on the plane to Russia and … I was drugged and told to go be with a man" she tried to find appropriate wordings.

"That man happened to be your son, since then he made it so that I was his, was only given to him, he never once took advantage or anything and … only way to 'save' me was to marry me" Felicity bites her lip in anticipation.

Moira looks stunned, that was the last thing she expected. Moira shakes her head in disbelief and walks towards Felicity holding her hand out for Felicity. Felicity takes her hand despite being nervous of what is about to happen. Moira helps Felicity up and then hugs her tightly. Felicity is shocked to say the least, but she accepts it nevertheless. "Why did you not tell us the truth?" Moira asks as she releases Felicity.

"I don't know but … I did not want you to; I didn't want to be … Labeled a whore" Felicity admits, her breath hitches.

"I did not like you when you arrived because I did not know you, I wanted Oliver with someone like Laurel because I knew her but" Moira catches a tear that falls her cheek. "You make my son happy, I know there has not been much to be happy about. But, you challenge him, you make him better, never in my life have I ever seen a woman stand up to him."

Felicity laughs taken aback by Moira's words, she really had not expected Moira to take it well.

"My son is smitten and has fallen in love with you even if he has not said the words yet, I know you are hurting. But once everything has died down" Moira drags Felicity, and they sit on the bed. "Once everything dies down, be with Oliver, get to know him. The real him and fall in love with him just like I know he has done with you" she places her arm around her shoulder and Felicity's drops her head on Moira's shoulder.

"Thank you, Oliver is really lucky to have you."

"He is lucky to have you too" Felicity whispers.

"I'm lucky to have both of you" Oliver smiles as he enters to find two women he loves together.

Both Moira and Felicity look up at Oliver and returns his smile, Moira places a kiss on Felicity's head standing up she then places a kiss on Oliver's cheek and leaves them alone.

"How much of what was said did you hear?" Felicity asks nervously playing with her fingers, hoping he was not upset that she had told his mom.

"Enough, I was not expecting my mom to take it so well" he admits.

"Me neither" they remain silent for a few moments and Oliver gestures towards the bathroom. While he is inside, she quickly puts everything away, so it is clean for when he comes back into the room. Changing into her pajamas she gets into the bed and waits anxiously for Oliver to come out of the shower.

Oliver comes out, and Felicity looks up at him nervously. Oliver is only in sweats, and it makes her mouth water when she sees his glistening body. Those scars which she has wished she was given a chance to explore were glistening from his shower. Oliver walks over and takes a seat on the other side of the bed.

"Is this ok? Me sleeping on the bed because I can move … you just haven't been home, and I've been sleeping in it but I can go back to the sofa and …"

Oliver places his hand on top of hers; he had missed her babbling, and he had missed her. "This is your bed, our bed," he says calmly.

Felicity's heart skips a beat, and she can feel herself redden and blush. "Felicity" Oliver groans when she sits up and kisses him on the lips.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me" Felicity sees Oliver's shocked expression and she quickly gets up off the bed and heads towards the sofa.

"Felicity, come to bed please" walking after her he kneels down to face her. "Felicity Queen" he teases because technically they are married, "get into our bed now" he demands picking her up in his arms. As Oliver drops her on the bed Felicity giggles as he hovers above her and smirks, he rubs his nose against hers and hesitates before kissing her. Oliver and Felicity's part pulling up for air, Oliver can see lust behind her eyes, and he knows that he is experiencing it too. However, it is too soon; they have to get to know each other better before they can take their relationship to the next step.

"Mrs. Queen, will you go on a date with me?"

"I thought you wanted to wait until the whole Slade thing was taken care of"

"I did, but I don't want to wait any longer, I want to get to know you, I want you Felicity, so what do you say?"

"I'd love to Mr. Queen."

* * *

Felicity applied her lipstick completing her look, Oliver was taking her out tonight, well not out but out of their room and somewhere in the manor. Felicity was nervous about their date; they had been stealing kisses every chance they got and Felicity was feeling extremely nervous about her date.

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror a beautiful red dress that hugged her curves really nicely. She waited patiently in her room pacing back and forth for Oliver to come in and pick her up so to speak.

"You look beautiful" Oliver smiled as he entered the room.

"Thank you" she whispered wiping her palms against her dress.

Oliver took Felicity's hand, and they walked silently to the patio, he had the servants close it off to the backyard and had decorated it with candles situated all around the patio. In the middle, there was a blanket set on the floor with pillows placed all around it.

"Wow, this is amazing" Felicity's mouth opens in an 'o' shape in shock. "You did all of this?"

"I had help" he winked at her as he led her to the middle of the blanket filled with pillows.

As they take a seat Felicity tries to find a comfortable spot, so she is facing Oliver. Oliver takes a seat opposite her and opens a bottle of red wine, giving her a glass and clinking them together before taking a sip.

"So," they both say in unison.

"You nervous?" Oliver asks her.

"Like you wouldn't believe, I … I can't believe we are here … doing this" Felicity tries to explain.

The next few hours the spent in the patio eating and drinking and getting to know each other. They had gotten more comfortable as time passed; Oliver had removed his blazer, undid his cufflinks, rolled up his sleeves and took off his shoes. Felicity had taken off her shoes and pulled her hair up in a loose bun away from her face. Oliver was lying on his back gazing up at Felicity who was lying on her front; he looked at her lovingly as he drew circles in Felicity's neck.

"Then what did you do?" Oliver asked.

"I completely froze, on stage; I remember my mom screaming in the audience move, move, what did I do just stand still like the statue of liberty" she rolled her eyes.

"Aww, I bet Nine-year-old Felicity was embarrassed as hell."

"Oh yes, I did not want to go to school anymore."

"So that was the most embarrassing moment of your life" Oliver questioned.

"Yes, well no there was that time in college, you know what I'd rather not tell you about that experience" she laughs.

"Ok, I'll drop it for now" leaning in he kisses her shoulder and trails his kisses up her neck. Felicity's eyes close at his touch, and she leans in closer, so she is now touching his face with her cheek. "You know if there was any other way of getting you out there without bringing you into my crazy life I would have taken it."

"Minus all the craziness and what happened, I wouldn't have changed it," surprising both him and her. Felicity blinked several times; she was shocked she had admitted it out loud.

"You mean it?" Oliver asks now sitting up.

"Yes," she says without hesitation. Oliver props in and captures her lips. They get lost for a few moments in each other's touch both fighting for control as they went back and forth, slapping their tongues against each other.

"Hmm" Felicity moans when they pull apart, "Wow that was…"

"Wow" Oliver laughs; standing up abruptly he picks her up in his arms and takes her up to their room.

"Oliver" she giggles hiding her face in the crook of his neck when they stop in their tracks when Moira and Robert leave their study.

"Well, have a good night," Moira says taking Robert's hand and leading him towards the kitchen.

"We can add this to the list of embarrassing moments" Felicity groans against the nape of Oliver's neck.

When they get to the room Oliver sits Felicity down on the bed, he turns to make sure the door was closed after kicking it.

Felicity looked up at Oliver through her long lashes playing with his shirt buttons but made no movements to unbutton them. Oliver licked his lips "It's too soon" he states.

"Hmm, it is … I … really want to" she admits feeling slightly flustered at her comment.

"Soon" Oliver whispers tilting her chin up and capturing her lips again. Felicity swallows hard; she wants to go there with Oliver, but she knows it is extremely early, and they still need to get to know each other.

"Soon, besides I don't put out on the first date" she teases as she raises her eyebrow.

"Oh really" Oliver chuckles kissing her neck, once he pulls away he kisses her forehead and then retreats to the bathroom.

* * *

The next few days were the same for Felicity, Oliver, Roy and Diggle were rarely home working with some of their associates to find Slade. Felicity had become very agitated and wondered when the nightmare would be over.

"Hey," Thea said as she walked in barefoot into the kitchen as Felicity sat at the counter trying to eat.

"Morning" Felicity replied pushing away her plate.

"Not hungry" Thea raised her eyebrow.

"Nerves, I don't have an appetite."

"Are you sure you're not pregnant" Thea teased.

"What, no, not pregnant, you have to have sex to be pregnant" Felicity muttered the last part and rolled her eyes.

Thea made a gasping noise and then continued with pouring herself some orange juice. Felicity had to admit that since she and Oliver spent time together, she had become quite frustrated and just wanted to jump her husband. Felicity snorted; her situation would sound crazy to anyone, being married but not having sex with her husband, Felicity snorted again she hadn't even had sex once.

"You ok over there?" Thea questioned suspiciously at the blonde's expressions.

"Yeah sorry, I'm just feeling a little … huff…" when Thea raises her eyebrows Felicity decides to elaborate. "Frustrated" she pouted.

"Oh God, that is gross."

Later on in the day Felicity found herself in her room sitting on the window seal looking out of the window with a cup of coffee in her hands. She had covered herself in a blanket and rested her head against the cold pillar. Felicity sniffled and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve.

"Felicity," Oliver said as he walked in slowly into their room. Felicity turned to face Oliver her face tear stricken and sticky. "Hey what's wrong?" he walked closer to her and cupped her face, drying her face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about my mom, I miss her" she started to shake as sobs overtook her. Oliver quickly pulled her in, and she dropped her head on his chest shaking uncontrollably. Oliver cupped the back of her head and slowly run his fingers through her loose hair, untangling the bottom ends with his fingers. He knew that she was a ticking time bomb; she had not said much about her mom, and he knew that she was bottling it up and putting on a brave face. "I miss her so much" her voice muffled into his chest.

Oliver kissed the top of her head and held her a little tighter cautious of their position, knowing it mustn't be comfortable. "I know baby" he whispers and that catches Felicity's attention. Felicity pulls back and looks at her husband; he had just called her baby.

"You just called me baby" she stated the obvious.

Oliver opens his mouth and closes it again unsure of what to say, it had just come out as second nature to him. "I… sorry I can …"

"Don't take it back" Felicity pulls him by his tie and begins to kiss him hard. Oliver quickly leans in kissing her hard, lapping his tongue with hers. "Oliver" she moans in between kisses. Oliver's lips quickly leave her lips and then move to her jaw and down her neck. Oliver remains still on a spot her neck, just keeping his lips pressed to her lower neck near her collarbone. Felicity, who was feeling very heated and aroused, froze when Oliver wouldn't move, "Erm Oliver" she whispers hoping he will do something and move.

Reluctantly he pulls away and meets her confused gaze. "As much as I want to … it's too soon, and I don't want to ruin this" he gestures between himself and her.

"Oh," Felicity instantly reddens from embarrassment, pushing Oliver back lightly she jumps off the seal.

"Felicity."

"Yeah, your right too soon, very soon" Felicity retreats into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

After a few minutes, she comes out and sees him sitting on the bed with his sleeves pulled up. "Hey, can we talk" licking his lips he tries to read her.

"What is there to talk about" Felicity scrunches her eyebrows playing the confused card.

"Felicity, I want too I really do …"

"Do you? We've been together for almost two months a month and half of that here, in Starling, I mean am I not attractive enough or …"

"Felicity …"

"I mean you're a guy, you need a release, you need … I mean if you're not getting it from me, you must be getting it from somewhere else" she accuses him.

"What!" Oliver exclaimed standing up from his seated position. "Are you really going to accuse me" Oliver shouts.

"Well, you do go off all day sometimes days on ends who knows what you are getting up to."

"I am not cheating on you," he says through clenched teeth.

"You can do what you want, remember all of this fake you can fuck whoever you want I really don't give a damn."

"Felicity I am not …"

"Just stay away from me I'd prefer not to catch anything I mean your Oliver Queen playboy who has been with hundreds of women."

"I can't believe you are accusing me Felicity, I have been anything but faithful despite you constantly pushing me away and reminding me that this is fake" Oliver walks closer to her.

"If you want to go and fuck someone just go, please do not let me hold you back" Felicity hissed.

"You know what Felicity maybe I will, preferably with someone less whiny than you" he slammed the door on his way out.

Felicity picked up her brush that she had left on her dresser and threw it against the mirror shattering it into pieces. Felicity fell to her knees and started crying; she pulled her knees close her chest and rocked herself back and forth.

* * *

Felicity had not seen Oliver in two days, she had asked Moira if she knew of his whereabouts and the older Queen looked at her in pity and told her that the boys were away including Robert. Moira had wanted to push Felicity for some information about what had happened but from the look on Felicity's face she knew that it was best to not push.

Felicity was beginning to go crazy from being locked up in the Manor since she had arrived; she was like Rapunzel locked up in the castle waiting for her prince to save her. Felicity had Oliver, and surely he should be her prince but he was not easing up her life. In her spare time, Felicity would go for walks and runs and would hack into the network at work making sure everything was in check. Every so often she fixed some problems QC was having and unbeknown to Oliver she had been running her searches on Slade hoping to find him.

Felicity was sitting on the stairs a cup of coffee to one side and her laptop resting on her lap. She typed away furiously working on new facial recognition software when the front door opened revealing Roy. Felicity quickly set her laptop to the side and ran to Roy throwing her arms around his neck. She had barely seen him since the funeral, and her anxiety had skyrocketed since he joined Oliver and Diggle in their crusade.

"I am so glad you are alright," Felicity said pulling back. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oliver and Diggle are staying at Oliver's penthouse tonight working on something," Roy tells her giving her hand a tight squeeze. Felicity blinks several times after what Roy had just said.

"Oliver has a penthouse?"

"Yeah, didn't you know, that's where we erm stay" Roy looked at her quizzically.

"Right, so they are staying there together…"

"I think just Oliver, Dig is going to go see his wife."

"Oh."

"Is everything ok?" Roy asks his sister concerned when he sees a hurt expression on her face.

"Let's do it," Felicity says with a strong force in her voice.

"Do what?"

"Leave, like you suggested let's run, we will get new identities, you and I we can still be Felicity and Roy. Just different surname, let's run," Felicity whispers the last part cautious of someone overhearing.

"Felicity, what I said then was hasty ok, we are not running …"

"Why not, please let's go Roy, you and me Roy we can start over somewhere I know a guy who can make us fake passports. Let's go Roy please" Felicity licks her lips and squeezes Roy's hands.

"Flick, as much as I want to leave I can't, we can't, besides what happened to being in love with Oliver?"

"I want to leave Roy please, let's go; we can find a place where we don't have to sleep with one eye open…"

All of a sudden the front door flung open and Oliver presented himself.

Oliver who the majority of time presented a calm demeanor, someone who has a hard to read expression changed slowly, and his face became contorted as anger began to run through his veins. His nostrils flared, and his mouth quivered, "Roy, can you leave us" he says through gritted teeth. Roy looked back and forth between Oliver and Felicity and wondered whether it was a good idea to leave the two of them alone, with a nod from his sister as affirmation he leaves them be. Oliver muttered something unintelligible under his breath; he looked incredibly angry like a volcano that was about to release it's pent-up of emotions.

His fists closed into fists he walked closer towards her stopping in front of by the steps, a few steps separating them making her taller for once. Oliver looked at her as if daring her to repeat what she had just said to Roy. When Felicity remained silent and said nothing without even looking Oliver knocked a vase that sat on a chest next to the stairs and whacked it across the room. Felicity flinched at his sudden outbursts and turned and ran up the stairs wanting to be as far away from him as possible.

Oliver watched her run away from him cursing under his teeth he slowly followed her.

Coming to a stop at his bedroom door he entered and saw Felicity shoving her clothes into a suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I am sick of all of this I want out, I want to leave" Felicity cried out.

Seemingly frustrated Oliver grabbed the suitcase out of her grip and threw it across the room. "Damn it Felicity all I have tried to do is protecting you since Russia and here you are what leaving me …"

"I am sick of it."

"Sick of what?"

"All of it, I have cooped up in this house for over a month, you make exceptions for your mom and Thea. The last time I left this building was my mother's funeral" she sobbed.

"Felicity…"

"It is like prison, I want to be able to leave this house, I want to go to work, go to a coffee shop, go to the mall, meet with friends. I don't have that many but the ones I do have I want to meet with them." Felicity falls to the floor and brings her knees up and begins to cry again.

"Felicity, I want for nothing more than to give you your freedom, to let you go to work and go out with your friends Felicity. But it is not possible right now" he tries to explain. Suddenly seeing Felicity shattered on the floor his anger diminishes, and he goes to sit down next to her. "I am not cheating on you; I haven't even looked at another woman since you came into my life, the only action I've gotten is from my hand." Oliver admits causing Felicity to chuckle.

"I know, I just" she sniffled and looked up at Oliver, "I don't know what I am doing with myself, I don't know how I am feeling, I … I'm so lost Oliver and when … when I thought I was ready you said no and that …"

"Felicity, this you and me, it's forever that's where I see us going, I do not want to ruin this by making going fast, I …" Oliver licks his lips, he places his hands on her knees and pulls her towards him, so they are facing each other. "My whole life I had jumped into things, baby when I told you about Sara and Shado and Laurel. Yes, I loved them but it was different, they each showed me something changed something in me. But my biggest change has come from you, are the most infuriating woman I have ever met, you just make me lighter, you Felicity Smoak have my heart in the palm of your hands. I am so madly in love with you it is crazy because I have no idea how I have gotten to this moment but here I am." Oliver brushes her loose hair behind her ears dragging his fingers through to the ends.

"Oliver" she whispers as he leans in and captures her lips for a full on kiss.

"Don't leave me Felicity" he whispers in between kisses.

"Never," she says without a moment's hesitation making Oliver kiss her even harder. "Oliver, wait…" she pulls back, "I love you too." Oliver's eyes widen in surprise, he stands up and pulls her up by her hands and then lifts her easily. Felicity immediately wraps her legs around his waist and deepens their kiss.

Slowly walking towards the bed Oliver drops Felicity down, they work fast to undo each other's shirts, Felicity manages to take Oliver's shirt off and tosses it to the ground. Oliver's big fingers had never had trouble with unbuttoning a girls shirt before quickly became frustrated and tore her shirt open, small white buttons flying all over the place. Felicity giggles, and it is a sound that Oliver hopes to hear more of. Leaning down slowly with Oliver on top of her Felicity pushes him back off her again gently, their lips parting. Oliver looks down at her curiously, his eyebrow raised.

"I think we are going to quickly" Felicity whispers her eyes stuck on spot on his chest.

Oliver's heart flutters and he begins to get off her but she wraps her legs around him tighter holding him in place.

"Just kidding" she laughs.

"Oh really" Oliver begins to tickle her, and she tries to fight him off, her laughter lightening up the whole room and his heart.

Felicity exhaled a sigh of content when Oliver's lips touched her again, her arms tightened around his neck, eliciting a groan of desire from Oliver. Slowly his lips moved down the swell of her neck, and she began to whimper and purr, Oliver smiled when he heard the noises she made because of him. Oliver's hands snaked around her pulling her flush against his chest as she let her fingers walk up to his hair to play with it- despite his hair being short. Oliver brushed away the tank top strand and gently bit the top of her shoulder; she cried out softly and clutched him tight.

Oliver grabbed her firmly, deepening his kiss, licking her lips with his tongue until she opened them and allowed him inside. He groaned at the taste of her. She tasted of brandy and fruit, warm and welcoming, her hands rubbing his shoulders. He wrapped his hand around the back of Felicity's neck with an urgency that made her moan into his mouth. He broke the kiss gently, breathless, resting his forehead against hers.

He stroked her hair as he pushed against her.

"Felicity," he whispered warmly. Not hesitant. Not afraid. She smiled at the sound of his voice.

She cupped his face again and kissed him deeply. The passion in both of them surged forward again. Deep, probing kisses and urgent hands. While she kissed down the side of his jaw to his neck, and her warm palms touched his skin for the first time, he moaned loudly and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Felicity let her hands roam around with slow and deliberate movements, massaging and testing the skin of his chest, stomach and back. She kissed along the skin of his shoulders, making him cry out and shiver; Felicity's fingers moved down his scarred body. She learned his scars and trailed them so that she could memorize them.

Felicity kissed Oliver deeply while her fingers worked at the buckle of his belt. She opened it without ever breaking the kiss, unhooking the top button, and ever so slowly drawing the zipper down.

His eyes left hers and searched the curves of her body. The way her breasts swelled in the black bra she wore, the way they matched the black cotton panties that covered her hips that he just realized that she had removed- when he did not know.

She lifted herself up pushing him back onto the bed and straddled his hips, sitting down firmly on his underwear trapped hardness. Oliver gasped and shot his head back. The pressure of her body, the heat that radiated from her, it almost sent him over the edge right there.

"Felicity," he moaned. "God."

She leaned forward and pressed her breasts into his chest, touching him and kissing every inch of skin she could reach. His arms wrapped around her involuntarily, massaging her shoulders and finally bringing her mouth to his where he devoured her mouth with an almost feral passion.

"Touch me," she said calmly, her chest rising and falling with excited breaths. "Here."

She placed his hands on her breasts, and instinct took over. He started massaging and rubbing them through the fabric. Felicity's eyes closed and moaned her approval. Reaching behind her back she undid the clasps and let the bra crumble in his hands. He seemed surprised for a moment, but when she took the lingerie from him, his hands gravitated back to her bare flesh.

"Oh Oliver," she murmured. His hands rolled the meat of her the breast back and forth, but when his fingers tugged gently on her nipples, her body bucked against him. The grinding his pelvis made him grit his teeth, but he didn't stop touching her. He snuggled one hand on her back and pulled her closer and thankfully off his groin, sucking on nipple in his mouth.

"God yes," she gasped with a smile. "That's perfect, baby. So perfect."

She rolled her fingers through his hair and dragged her nails across his neck. She heard his deep moan as he switched to the other breast. Her hands roamed all over him and he responded in kind, reaching down to grab her curvy buttocks. He growled in his throat when he felt the firm resistance of her flesh through her panties. Felicity slid down his body and freed his aching member from his boxers.

He was full and hard, a small trail of precum leaking out and down the side. Felicity used it to her advantage. Swirling her hand around in it she coated his cock and slid her hand down firm to the base.

"Arrrrrghh," he growled fighting the desire to close his eyes. It was a beautiful sight to behold, her tanned skin around his straining member. How long had it been since anyone but him had stroked it? He tried to remember, but her up and down movement blocked it out his mind.

"Jesus, Felicity. That feels so good."

"Does it?" she whispered, dipping her head down and licking his nipple.

"Fuck, Felicity," he growled against her lips. "I'm going to cum, if you don't stop that."

She didn't stop. She increased her speed and leaned back a little bit so she could look in his eyes.

"Felicity" he laughed and pulled her hand away, pulling her up so he can kiss her. "I want to be inside of you when I cum baby" he whispers against her lips.

"Oliver, I … don't want to ruin the mood but, do you have … I think you… we should have been tested, should be tested before we do anything" she bit her lip.

Oliver sat straighter and looked at her, "You're right" he stated.

"But not today, today mister you wear a condom, and then we go get tested because I don't want anything between us," she says with a glowing expression on her face.

"No, I want nothing to be in between our first time," Oliver tells her.

"Are you sure because…" she looks at his member, blushes and quickly meets his eyes- like she is a kid who had just been caught stealing candy. "And well because I …" Oliver did not think it was possible for her to go any pinker.

Oliver sat up on his knees and trailed kisses down her smooth body.

With one hand, Oliver placed two fingers deep inside of her, applying pressure to her g spot. He held his fingers steady, and his piercing gaze meet the intensity of her eyes. He started moving his fingers fast, and Felicity started moaning her eyes never leaving his, he started to fuck her hard and fast with his fingers. Felicity legs started to quiver; it was like nothing she had ever experienced before; it was extremely intense. Felicity gripped Oliver and felt relief when her orgasm took over her body, and she started to shake uncontrollably as her juices coated Oliver's fingers. Oliver slowly brought her down from her high and then let her rest when her body dropped down on the bed.

Oliver smugly looked at her and then got up and headed towards the bathroom. "Where you going, what about…" Felicity says quickly.

"I can take care of it" he smiled at her and then headed to the bathroom. Coming out Felicity had not moved from her position, he smiled as he applied a warm cloth against the moisture between her legs. Tossing it away afterward he cuddled up next to her drawing the covers up. He placed a kiss on her forehead and sighed in content.

"Love you."

"Love you."

* * *

**There we go, my longest chapter to date- **however i dont** know **i'm** not excited about this chapter its just very **ehh** for me but enjoy anyways.**

**BTW i am so excited about Olicity next week if i don't post anything it will be because i died of happiness and probably angst aswell. **

**Theaaa :( **


	14. Chapter 14

Felicity and Oliver had both got tested by the Queen's doctor who was trusted; the doctor said that they would have to wait a few days for the results. Felicity had pouted when she found out she would have to wait a few days for the results which meant she had to wait to have sex with Oliver.

Oliver had smiled at her pout and found it funny that she said she was now miserable until the results. It did not help Felicity however that Oliver was trying to torture her. He had been home for the last couple of days which meant he walked around naked, well shirtless; he would wake up next to her and leave hickeys on her neck and her stomach. It would only make her aroused, horny and desperately needing a release. But she had told him that he needed to keep his distance because she wanted to wait until she heard back from the doctor. She wanted the next time she came, he to be inside of her.

So Felicity had done would any normal person would do when she saw her gorgeous naked husband- she clamped her knees together.

"Hi," Oliver said as he came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Felicity looked up from her tablet, she licked her lips at his glistening body.

"Hi," she gasped out. Oliver smirked and took his towel off, his back turned to her as he looked through the draw finding a pair of boxers. He didn't need to turn around to know that she was blushing and clearly feeling a little flustered. He deliberately took his time pulling his boxers up knowing the effect he had on her. Oliver could feel himself harden and hoped those results got back already because he could not wait anymore.

He turned around and walked over to her who was looking a little slightly aroused. "You alright?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"Hmm," she nodded sinking back under the covers and drawing the above her head with a small groan. Oliver laughs which cause her to smile underneath the covers, his laugh was rare and she loved it when he laughed and smiled.

Oliver pulls the covers off her head and captures her lips. Felicity moans and kisses him back hard, opening her mouth giving him more access to slip his tongue in.

"When… do … we find… out?" Felicity asked in between kisses. Oliver pulls back and looks at her with full lust in his eyes. "Because this…" she gestures between him and her, "I can't wait any longer I am going crazy," she says through clenched teeth.

Oliver grabs her wrists and pins them above her head, he then straddles her and finds that sensitive spot just above her breast and goes to work giving her another hickey.

Felicity writhes underneath him closing her eyes and getting lost in the sensation. "Oliver" she moans as he bites her. Her hand quickly goes into his short hair trailing down the back of his neck she pulls the small strands as he sinks his teeth into her again.

"Oliver" she starts giggling when he blows out cold breath on her neck tickling her. "Hey, mister no fair" she pushes him back so their eyes meet. "You need to get off me because I can't… and we need space mister, stop teasing me" she leans forward and rubs her nose against his.

"But it is so fun to tease you" he laughs as kisses her temple and gets off of her. Felicity's eyes go to the obvious bulge in his boxers.

"Want me to…"

"No" he smiles shaking his head no.

* * *

Later on in the day they had both finally left their room and went to join the rest of the family for lunch. As Felicity walked towards the kitchen Oliver's hand grabbed hers making her stop in her tracks. "Dining room" he smiles tilting his head in the direction. Since Felicity had moved in, unless the Queen's had someone round they always ate in the kitchen with a small table which was placed or on the kitchen counter. Felicity looked at Oliver quizzically wondering why all of a sudden they were eating in the large dining room. Were they expecting someone?

When they walked into the dining room she saw, Thea, Robert, Moira and Roy already seated with their food in front of them untouched. It hit her then and there that they weren't eating in the kitchen because it was where her mother had lost her life. Oliver squeezed her hand as he saw the realization set as to why they were eating in the dining room. She squeezed back and placed one of her signatures fake smiles taking a seat next to Roy. Roy looked at his sister and placed a kiss on her temple earning a genuine smile from his sister.

They all made small chit chat around the table, Felicity was having a conversation with Robert, and she was telling him about her ideas about the Applied Sciences Division. Robert listened carefully; he had been lost in some of her suggestions and wondered why no one in his team had come to him with these proposals before. With the proposals that Felicity was listing Queen Consolidated would clearly be moving into a bright future with many large investments. Robert being a Queen was also skilful in masking his amazement and his feelings. His face was expressionless when he heard what Felicity was saying. It made her feel a little uneasy wondering if she had said the right thing. Wondering if he was upset, wondering if she had spoken out of turn.

Felicity bit her lip in anticipation of Mr Queen was about to say next.

"Felicity, I think I have morons working for me" he states after a few moments which seemed like forever for Felicity. If had not been for Oliver's hand on her knee rubbing gentle circles she would have been freaking out. Her face lit up and smiled at the older Queen waiting for him to continue.

"Felicity, those suggestions would ensure that QC skyrocketed our sales and our investments, not to mention how much more beneficial it would be to Starling City" Robert summarised.

"Thank you, I think if you were to expand the Applied building into a much larger one, not only are you generating more room for technology and for the all of the renewal energy but you generate more jobs for Starling City's residents" Felicity says with enthusiasm.

"It does indeed" Robert lifts his glass up catching everyone's attentions. He nods and silently requests for everyone to lift their glasses up. With their glasses held up waiting for the toast. "To Felicity, the new head of Applied Sciences" Robert toasts raising his drink and titling it Felicity before taking a drink.

Felicity's hand remains frozen in place still holding her glass. Her mouth is wide open in shock of Roberts announcement. She can hear someone talking next to her, but she does understand what is being said to her.

"Felicity that is amazing news," Thea says from across the table.

"Felicity" Oliver whispers in her ear very close. "Baby, you ok?"

"I think I ... am I hearing correctly me... head... Ha! ... no, but seriously?" Felicity says with a startled tone staring at Robert.

"Yes, tomorrow you will come to QC and ..."

"Dad" Oliver warns with a stern look.

Felicity whose heart had just jumped when she heard she could leave the house was shattered by Oliver's warning. She looked down at her plate in disappointment and knows it is not going unnoticed.

"Oliver, she will be with me, my security, as it has been proved previously she and everyone else is not any safer here than out there" Robert addresses his son. Robert can see Felicity looking a little hopeful and continues staring at his son.

"Dad, until we sort everything out, I want Felicity here," Oliver says with a tone which tells him and everyone in the room that the conversation is over.

* * *

The rest of the meal is finished in silence no one wanting to say anything to the conversation that had occurred before. Felicity tried to finish her meal, but she had lost her appetite, she wondered now that Oliver had said no to her going to the company she wondered if Robert would keep his offer. She doubted that he would, why would he? Who knew when they would find Slade and put a stop to him, it could take long and if he wants QC to quickly work on her proposals before someone else came up with them, he needed to act quickly.

After dinner had finished Oliver and Felicity retreated back to their room, Oliver sensed tension between them when they entered their bedroom. "Felicity," he said taking her hand and pulling her close to him. Felicity places her hands on Oliver's chest and keeps her eyes locked on his shirt buttons, not meeting his. "Tell me what you are thinking?" he asks looking at her, she had taken her heels off at it made her much smaller than usual.

"I want to leave this house, your dad is right how much safer am I out there than here? I am not Rapunzel Oliver, I want to leave this house, go to work…" she looks up at him.

"I just want you safe," he says.

"Are you sure because I kind of feel like there is another reason you don't want me to leave this house" she bites the bottom of her lip.

"Like what?"

Felicity pulls away from his embrace and walks to the window, without saying anything Oliver already knows what she is thinking. "Felicity, like I told you before I am not with anyone" he states.

"I … I know" she hesitates a little bit. "Are you embarrassed by me, or worried about what people will say or … or are you seeing someone and you don't want me in the way" she now faces him.

"Again with this" he shouts, "I am not cheating on you damn it, if I was I would tell you, I would be out there sleeping around, but I am here trying to make this work between us."

"I …"

"No, shut up" he yells causing her to raise her eyebrows. "I am sick of you accusing me, I have fallen in love with you, you stubborn woman and all I want is to protect you."

"I'm sorry, deep down I know you aren't I just, I want to leave this house, I am going crazy, it's worse than jail" she states.

"I don't want you to know deep down, I want you to know and trust me…"

"I do trust you"

"Do you?"

"Yes, I trust you with my life" Felicity states.

"Do you trust me with your heart?" when she does not reply he knows his answer. He strides towards her and cups her face capturing her lips getting lost in her taste. He has never been a man with a lot of words, so he decided to let this be the way to express how he feels about her.

Felicity places her hands on his waist, going up on tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Oliver hitches her dress up to her waist and lifts her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist.

"We can't" Felicity pulls back and says in a whisper leaning her forehead on his. Oliver groans and walks towards to the bed to put her down. "I'm sorry Oliver," she says stroking his cheek.

"I know," Oliver says, "I just…" when his phone rings he shifts her slightly and pulls his phone out knowing it could be Diggle or one of his men with news. "Hello," he answers his eyes never leaving Felicity's. "Oh, hello Dr Klan," he says as Felicity's eyes widen waiting patiently, her pupils slowly filling with lust. "Thank you" Oliver hangs up the phone and drops the phone onto the nightstand his eyes meeting Felicity's yet again.

"Well," Felicity says.

Oliver closes his eyes shaking his head, "I'm sorry"

"Why?" she is still locked around his waist.

"That you will not be able to walk tomorrow," he says with a massive smug look on his face as he throws her onto the bed.

Felicity gasps and begins to giggle. "Oh really," she says in a sultry voice. Oliver begins to slowly unbutton his dress shirt, but she is impatient and sits on her knees taking hold of his shirt and rips it open with the buttons flying all over the place.

Oliver's eyebrow raises, "Oh shut up, I've always wanted to do that" she pushes his shirt off and starts kissing his muscular body, something she had waited so long to do. Oliver cradled the back of her head as he closed his eyes getting lost in her kisses.

He moves his hands to unzip her dress, once he does that he pulls it up and takes it off leaving her in a matching black bra and panties.

Moving Felicity so she is laying down on her back he places soft kisses on her exposed skin causing her to shiver and writhe underneath him.

Felicity felt her heart rate quicken as he continued his ministrations. Oliver's lips formed an amused smirk as she started moaning. He kissed her greedily as her heart pounded in chest in anticipation. She pulled his face up and kissed him with an intensity which was clearly making his own heart race. Felicity could feel the moisture between her legs as his lips went back to travelling from her mouth to her neck as she cried out in pleasure. When he moved to nibble her earlobe she moaned like she had never moaned before, feeling in complete bliss.

Oliver's hands roamed all over her body; first caressing her hair and face, and then slowly traveling to her breasts and continuing lower. He ran his fingertips up her legs and thighs, and she gasped. She was so wet with desire already, and they hadn't done much more than a kiss. He continued kissing down her neck and shoulders while his fingertips trailed up and down her thighs, getting higher each time. He kissed the valley of her breasts and her breath hitched in her throat.

He stared down with admiration at Felicity's beautiful form. "You are so beautiful," he told her.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

"Mine, all mine," he whispered.

"Mine," she declared lustily. Despite her sudden excitement, she still hesitated before running her hands down his bare chest to his belt. She slowly unfastened his belt buckle and swallowed hard before unbuttoning his pants.

It was finally happening and all of sudden she was feeling extremely nervous. The thought of actually finally going to the next step made her anxious, which was not going unnoticed by Oliver. "Look at me, baby." She slowly raised her eyes to meet his. Once he had caught her in his longing eyes, "I love you more than anything." Felicity felt her fears melt away and she leaned over to kiss him; a tender, sweet kiss that slowly intensified to an urgent kiss that made her already damp panties wetter.

As they kissed, Felicity slowly unzipped his pants and Oliver slid them down his legs, all while maintaining their kiss. They remained like that for a while, kissing slowly and deeply while she sat there in her bra and panties with him pressed against her in nothing but boxers. She loved the feeling of his skin against hers. He laid her down on the blanket, resting on his side, his body cradling her. He ran his hands slowly up and down her body, starting at her hips and traveling to her neck. He slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders and pressed his lips into her shoulders traveling slowly down her chest. She reached back and unfastened her bra and pulled it off, revealing her smooth breasts, nipples hard with desire.

Oliver felt his cock harden and he was unable to suppress a groan. He lowered his mouth to her breasts and slowly kissed his way to her nipples; his tongue flicked across the first erect nipple and Felicity whimpered. His other hand slowly teased her other breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers. The feel of his mouth sucking her nipple while his fingers tweaked the other heightened the growing need between her thighs. "Touch me," she whimpered, "Please, baby just touch me."

Oliver's other hand slowly travelled up Felicity's thigh as he shifted his mouth to her other breast. He slowly traced the cleft between her legs through her wet panties, and he swallowed down the lust in his throat. "You are so wet already, baby," he whispered. Felicity could only pant in response and looked up at him with a pleading hunger.

He slid his finger under the band of her panties and found her wet beyond belief. His fingers began slowly, softly caressing her pussy but never touching her clit. He pulled her panties off and spread her legs wider, but continued his slow tracing of her aroused labia. Felicity couldn't take it anymore, she reached down and grabbed his head and crushed her mouth to his in a frantic kiss; her body molten with desire, she gripped him against her.

Felicity's furious assault on his lips caused Oliver's resolve to melt away. He quickly slid his fingers to her awaiting clit and firmly pressed, trailing his fingers slowly across its surface. Felicity gasped in his mouth and broke the kiss, "Don't stop!" Oliver increased his tempo and Felicity felt an urgent building between her legs. She cried out with her first orgasm, her pelvis arching to his fingers. She kissed him gently after.

He kissed her mouth, her neck, her breasts...and then lower. She gasped as his tongue flicked across her belly button as she felt an unexpected throbbing sensation between her legs. His mouth travelled further, kissing and nibbling along her pelvic bone and then lowering to her thighs. He kissed the juncture where her thighs met her pussy and she thought she was going to explode.

"Ungh," she groaned. Felicity smiled and brought his lips to her pussy; he blew a soft breath of air and she whimpered. Suddenly, Felicity felt his tongue against her swollen clit and she moaned. His tongue flicked rapidly and Felicity felt a building intensity in her core. She cried out loudly as she felt his tongue enter her pussy, and she grabbed his head to try to push his tongue further inside. "Oh, fuck that feels good!" she exclaimed. She felt her body move towards her second orgasm. She cried out in ecstasy, and Felicity could feel her body quivering beneath him.

Suddenly, Felicity shifted and pushed Oliver down against the blanket. Oliver's eyes widened with surprise as she tore his boxers off and wrapped her lips around his erection.

Oliver laid back as she slowly flicked her tongue across the head of his cock while maintaining eye contact. Her boldness shocked Oliver but had him so hard that he felt like he was going to die if he couldn't find release soon.

She ran her tongue down his shaft, and then slowly moved back up. She encircled him with her lips and swirled her tongue around the tip. She slowly slid her mouth down, and Oliver felt her hot, wet lips moving lower down his shaft. He closed his eyes and groaned as she continued sucking him. She bobbed her head faster and began sucking harder. She was rewarded by hearing him moan, "Oh fuck ...that feels amazing."

Felicity was feeling very powerful and incredibly aroused; when suddenly, she found herself on her back once more, his body between her thighs. His cock was hard and aching; he pressed firmly against her engorged clit and teased her. She whimpered and arched her body so that his cock was pressing against her tight hole. She met his eyes with a lusty look and said, "Make love to me."

With a swift motion, he thrust into her; filling her completely. "Oh!" she gasped in pleasure as he began a slow, torturous rhythm. They kissed deeply as he increased his tempo, and Felicity felt her body begin to quake. He broke off the kiss and began nibbling on her neck as he thrust harder into her. He pulled out completely and would tease her, and then suddenly slam himself fully inside her once more. Felicity began screaming with pleasure as she felt her body build to yet another orgasm.

Oliver took a ragged breath in and tried to still his pulsing cock. He had waited so long for this moment and he was not ready to allow his body the release it was aching for. "Look at me, my love," he murmured, his voice thick with desire. He began thrusting again, slowly, allowing Felicity to savor every inch of him as their eyes remained locked in an intense gaze.

Felicity felt Oliver's cock throbbing inside her; she couldn't unlock her eyes from his admiring gaze...and she didn't want to. She felt something inside her quicken; her brows furrowed but still she couldn't look away. "Oliver!" She gasped loudly.

"That's right baby...cum for me." He whispered breathlessly as he began thrusting into her harder.

Felicity's pussy clenched Oliver's cock as she found her release. Oliver admired her face as she climaxed, silently thanking the universe for granting him the love of such a beautiful woman. Then she bit her lip and let out a sexy growl and he about came right then.

Oliver's answering moan made Felicity's pussy tighten again. "Fuck me now! I want to feel you deep inside me!"

Oliver grabbed Felicity's legs and lifted them into the air, pressing them back towards her body and immediately began a punishing rhythm; his cock slamming in and out of her relentlessly. Felicity grabbed onto her thighs to hold her legs back. This position made her pussy tighten even more around his girth and she knew she was going to cum again soon. Her whole body began to tremble and she cried out, "I LOVE YOU!"

Felicity felt her pussy spasm as she climaxed and he could hold back no longer. He felt his cock pulse as he finally found his euphoric release inside her; flooding her pussy with his cum. They found bliss together; sweet, sweaty, sticky bliss. Their bodies were both trembling when he lowered himself to her side once more, pulled her close and kissed her tenderly.

"Ok," he says as he runs his hand up and down her spine, still buried deep in her.

"Ok, what," Felicity says breathlessly.

"Go to QC, fulfil those proposals, get out of the house"

"Really?" Felicity looks up at Oliver.

"Yes"

* * *

The following day Felicity had taken a while to get ready, she had woken up earlier than usual, Oliver had been awake and was admiring her, he smiled when he saw how sore he was. He had a smug look on his face and before letting her got to shower he buried his face in between her legs making her come undone yet again. He now watched as she tried on several dresses, trying to find something to wear on her first day back at work, as the new head. She was extremely nervous, but she did not care, all she cared about was getting out of the house, seeing people, seeing civilization and doing something.

"Oliver" Felicity gasped as he sat on top of the covers fully nude stroking himself.

"As much as I want …" she bites her lip, "I have to get ready for work" she tries to compose herself.

"Ok, doesn't mean I can't" he laughs.

She throws her dress at him and looks for another. Finally finding a nice grey dress with orange squares on each side of her hips she agrees with herself to wear this one. She straightens her hair, applies her make-up and puts on her heels ready for her first day of normalcy.

"Alright, husband, I will see you later" she walks over to her husband who is still nude playing with himself. She takes his large member in her hand and gives it a few strokes, he eyes never leaving his as she then places a kiss on his lips and then struts away.

"Arrgh" Oliver groans when she leaves but smiles as she purposely sways her hips when she leaves the room.

When Felicity gets downstairs she sees Robert and smiles at him, he holds his arm out for her to take as they leave the manor and head for the car that was waiting.

Her first day back at work was going soothingly, in the beginning her team was hesitant and understandably a little annoyed when she entered the boardroom and announced that she was head of Applied Sciences. But now working closely with her team they were in love with her and even more with her brilliant ideas.

"I am so glad that I made you head," Robert says as he walks through her new office door.

"Thank you, and thank you for giving me this opportunity, I will not let you down," she tells the older man.

"I know you won't, you know I never thought my son would find a woman like you. A woman who is passionate, brave and smart, he is lucky to have you, I can see small changes in my son and for that I thank you. You are the best thing in his life Felicity" he places his hand on hers and gives it a tight squeeze.

"Thank you, thank you for accepting me in your life, and I am lucky to have your son in my life" she smiles.

When a scream interrupts their conversation Robert quickly stands up his hand still holding Felicity's. Robert and Felicity hear voices and the noises of gun shots outside of her office. Robert can hear the grunts coming from his security, he looks around the room, they are on the 19th floor with the entrance being the only exit. He knew they were trapped. "Felicity…"

"He's here, we are going to die" she states.

Robert looks at his daughter in law, "No, I am, you will hide, he drags Felicity and goes to the large cabinet, moving things around he makes Felicity get in. "You tell my family that I love them …"

"There is room get in," she says in a loud whisper.

Robert shakes his head and closes the cabinet just in time.

Slade kicks down the door and enters with a few of his men behind him. "Hello Robert, I made your family a promise" he smirks as he jabs his sword right through his chest.

Felicity watched through the small holes, covering her mouth she started sobbing as she watched the sword pierce Robert. She watched him fall to the ground and saw the light leave his eyes. She then places her other hand around her mouth both of them now covering making sure not even a squeak leaves it.

It doesn't help however as Slade knows that she is in the room. She sees his large feet walk over to where she is pulling up the door he grabs her by the wrist harshly.

"Hello Felicity, we meet again" he laughs.

Felicity looks at Robert's still form and begins crying again as a black bag is put over her head. She can feel herself being thrown over someone's shoulder, she knows fighting will do no good, but she tries anyway. He kicks and punches do nothing against Slade he raises the handle of his sword and hits her across the head, knocking her out unconscious.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duhhhhh….:D**


	15. Chapter 15

Felicity tugged at her restraints again- she knew she was not tied up with rope, she couldn't be, it had to be zip-ties as they were digging into her flesh and burning her wrists. She tried not to think about that pain and work on figuring a way how to get out of there. Her mother had always told her that her mouth would get her into trouble and Felicity wondered if she could say something to make Slade change his mind on killing her. He was clearly hell bent on making Oliver's life a living hell and doing whatever it is in his power to make Oliver pay for the death of his supposed loved one. Felicity was tired of it all, she was tired of living in the mansion and not doing anything with her life. She was tired of living in fear, she was tired of Oliver living in fear. It broke her heart every time she looked at Oliver, he was struggling and under so much stress. He was trying to show a brave face, but she knew that he was physically and mentally tired from all of it. She knew that all he wanted was for this to be over with some he could relax, stress-free and not have to sleep with one eye open.

Felicity heard footsteps they were far away and were getting louder as the person approached her. Strong rough hands picked her up effortlessly from the ground and deposited her on a chair pulling the black bag off her head. Felicity blinked several times as her eyes focused to the now sudden appearance of light. She was without her glasses which did not help matters, but she was thankful that she was not completely blind without them. When Felicity's eyes focused she saw Slade standing in front of her, trying to stand tall in an authoritative manner. Felicity swallowed and waited for him to say his piece. She knew what was coming he would go on about wanting to get his revenge, she might say something to anger him which would probably earn her a good slap. She was prepared, damn she felt like a fortune teller she knew what was about to happen.

"Ms Smoak, sorry to have grabbed you like that, but I really require your presence" he smirks as he looks down at her.

"Let me guess you want me to call Oliver, cry tell him you have me, either kill me whilst on the phone to him or lure him here so you can kill me in front of him. Am I right? Very cliché don't you think?" she answered back.

Slade grinned and rested his hands on each side of the armrest and leaned forward his face inches away from hers. "Where did Queen find such a smart woman" he whispers, he scans her face and leans in closer. Felicity leans back as far as possible not wanting him anywhere near her. "You are quite lovely" he tilts his head and places his lips to her neck. Felicity flinches and tries to move away but Slade follows her movements and his lips never leave her neck.

"Get the hell away from me" she hisses.

"Yes, I do wish to kill you but I want to have some fun first" Slade stands straight and walks around her chair trying to intimidate her. Felicity wants to say something anything maybe something witty, but she has nothing to say. "Don't worry" he touches her cheek softly, "as much as I'm fun" he smirks, "I owe him a favor."

Felicity looks towards the door to see a man come in, he is wearing dark jeans with a dark shirt, and Felicity swallows as she sees the lust in his eyes. "This is Dominic" Slade gestures towards the man, "remind me again what Queen did?" Slade addresses the man named Dominic.

"He slept with my fiancée, she was going to be my wife, I hadn't even had a chance to tell anyone of our engagement and he swooped in and took her" the man spits out with venom in his voice. "He thinks just because he is Captain and he has a strong relationship with the Parkan that he can do what he pleases" Dominic shakes his head.

From his place, he pushes off the wall and begins to stride towards Felicity. Felicity closes her eyes and wills any force out there that Oliver would hurry. "There's nothing to worry about my sweet" he crouches down to her level his hands resting on her lap helping him balance. "I'll be gentle I promise" he smiles and gives Slade a knowing nod.

When Slade leaves the room Dominic's hands slowly travel along her lap hitching her skirt higher and higher. Felicity begins to shift in her seat trying to move away from his touch. "Get your hands off me," she says in a strong voice but it merely adds to his smirk. "Get off" Felicity tries to fidget in her place attempting to push him off her. Her hands are bound behind her back, she does not know what to do. She sees lust and disgust in his eyes and she does the only thing she can think off and spits in his face. Dominic does not move for a couple of seconds when he stands up slowly wiping off the spit he looks at her with anger and backhands her.

Felicity's head snaps to the side in pain and her eyes clench trying really hard not to cry out. "Get away from me," she says again hoping her voice had not cracked in front of him.

Dominic stands in front her and unzips his pants.

* * *

Oliver was in his office at home going through some paperwork for the Bratva, Diggle sat on the couch in his office with his feet up watching the game much to Oliver's annoyance.

"Can you not do that anywhere else?" Oliver asks his best friend.

"Nope," he replies as Roy walks into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Here" he hands it to Diggle as he takes a seat next to the older man and puts his feet up on the coffee table where Diggle's were.

"Seriously you two" Oliver huffed in frustration as he puts the paperwork away in annoyance.

"_We interrupt this broadcast to bring you some breaking news"_ the TV interrupted the game causing both Diggle and Roy to curse and Oliver to smirk.

"_We have live footage right now from Queen Consolidated…"_

"Turn it up Diggle" Oliver yells standing from his chair he marches over towards the TV.

"_Gun shots were fired… we have just got an update, Robert Queen has been murdered and a new employee Felicity Smoak is unaccounted for"_

Roy stands when the TV mentions his sister's name, he looks at Oliver waiting for the man to tell him the next step.

"_As we have learnt Felicity Smoak is engaged to our billionaire playboy…"_

Diggle turns it off and looks to Oliver awaiting instructions on what to do.

"Oliver?" his mother's voice says as she enters the office running towards Oliver and embracing her son. "Oliver, they just called your father… Oh God, Robert is dead" Moira cries burying her face in his chest. Oliver finally embraces his mother wrapping his arms around her and slowly threading his fingers through her hair.

* * *

When they arrive at Queen Consolidated it is crazy with all the paparazzi everywhere. Diggle tries to cover both Oliver and Moira as he guides them inside.

"Ollie" Laurel runs to him and throws her arms around his neck, "Ollie I am so sorry, I was with dad when he got the call and I came," she tells him.

"Thank you," Oliver says, he does not know why he is thanking her but it was the only thing that he could get to come out of his mouth. Oliver spots Detective Lance, Laurel's father, "Detective."

"Queen, I am sorry for your loss, now as to your fiancée, video shows that your father put her in the cupboard to hide, Wilson" Lance says knowing all too well who the man is. Lance sees Oliver's livid expression, "Wilson killed Robert and took her," he tells him.

Oliver nods and then leaves the room to find a quiet one, clenching his eyes closed trying to control his breathing so no tears spill. Oliver's phone rings taking it out if his pocket he answers it unsure of whom it is as the number had been private.

"Yes," he says barely in whisper.

"Hi, Kid" the voice that had been haunting him for some time now answered.

"Slade" Oliver grits his teeth, "where is she" he yells.

"Busy" Slade laughs.

"I swear to God if one hair on her head goes missing…"

"You what? You will kill me? You forget that I have already taken 2 people from you, Mama Smoak and Papa Queen…"

"I'm going to kill you, you sick son of a bitch" Oliver shouts. "Where is she?"

"Oh Felicity, she is quite lovely, she's can't come to the phone right now, she has something in her mouth."

Oliver's hand grips his phone tighter at the realization at what Slade's words actually mean. "Where is she" he repeats a third time.

"Dominic is in there with her now, you remember Dominic? You slept with his fiancée…"

"I'm going to kill you"

"Empty threats kid, I want it, I want the hard drive and in return for your lovely Felicity, I will return her alive, as to how much harm I … we inflict well that's up to you, the longer you take to bring me the hard drive the …" "Well, you know what" he ends the call not giving Oliver an opportunity to talk.

Oliver throws his phone against the wall and then goes to knock things off the tables and snaps a chair in half.

"Oliver man, we'll get her back," Diggle says from out of nowhere.

"He's going to hurt her, I know it Digg I can feel it in my bones," he says with a tone of defeat.

"Oliver, hey, it's not over ok man, we're going to get her back, you have to believe that."

Oliver goes straight back home and takes out the drive, holding it in the palm of his hands he closes his eyes and apologises to his father. His father had protected the drive no matter what, his father had told him that the drive had to come first. His sister had been kidnaped once when she was younger and the kidnapper had offered a trade Thea for the drive. His father had not taken that deal; he had said they were all dead anyways if the drive was in the wrong hands. Instead, he had gathered his men and had burst in and retrieved Thea.

However, this time was different Thea had been taken by someone who thought he could do something to make himself someone within the Bratva. It was different this time Slade was skilled he knew Oliver if anything he knew him better than anyone. Oliver was kind of predictable and Slade knew this. All Oliver knew was that he could not risk Felicity's safety. He knew that Slade had already done something to hurt her, he just knew and for that he would pay. But for now, for now he had to give Slade what he wanted, he had to give him the drive if it meant getting Felicity back he would do anything to get her back.

* * *

Dominic picked for Felicity up off the seat and threw her on the ground roughly. Leaning down he took of the zips that bound her feet and hands together. Finally, free Felicity tried to fight him off her.

"Stop it" she cries. "Stop it please you're hurting me."

"Shut up bitch" Dominic slaps her, pushing her back down on the cold cement ground; he slowly cupped her breast luckily on top of her shirt. "I'll enjoy having a good look at them soon, maybe even suck on them" he whispers in her ear. He then moved his rough hands to her legs and hitched her skirt higher, "Nice fucking legs" he laughed.

Felicity knew what was coming she knew that no matter how much she fought he would still pursue what he wanted and not to mention he was much bigger than her. "Ok" she whispers, she moves her hands and cups his face leaning up to kiss him.

"Hmmm" Dominic moans, "that was very easy, you are a whore" he laughs picking her up off the floor he carries her to a mattress which Felicity had no idea was there. Felicity was underneath as he started to place kisses on her neck and making sure he left his mark. Felicity pushed him up slightly and then pushed him to lie on his back. Straddling him she places her hands on his chest and can feel his erection poking her.

Felicity leaned up and started to kiss him but made sure she didn't open her mouth to grant him more access despite how much he tried to deepen the kiss. Felicity leaned her hands over picking up the small lamp she had seen. She took it in her hands and noticed that Dominic had no clue what she was up too as he continued to kiss her as his hands travelled along her body. Felicity raised the lamp and hit him firmly on the head knocking him out cold.

Felicity sighed in relief and quickly got of him but not by spitting at him again in disgust that he had put his filthy hands on her. Felicity opened the door to the room she was locked in and slowly looked from side to side to ensure it was safe. When she found it deserted she quickly decided which way to make a run for it before she took off she noticed that the heels she was wearing today had been heels that were strapped meaning they didn't fall off her feet. She quickly removed them and then held them in each hand as a weapon. She started running down the hall. Felicity stopped when she saw a window, there were bars outside of it meaning she could not escape through it. She quickly looked out of the window trying to identify where she was. When she saw the clock she knew, she was somewhere near the clock tower. She wasn't far from home.

She proceeded to run again and when she heard footsteps she quickly stopped and hid.

* * *

Oliver loaded his gun or should he say guns, he loaded his handgun along with his Ak47 gun, Diggle and Roy were doing the same and Oliver knew now was not the time to ask Roy how he knew how to load a gun.

"You ever shot?" Oliver asks Roy.

"No" he shakes his head, "I've only ever used them to frighten people."

"Well today you shoot, I don't care what it takes we are getting her back" Oliver puts his gun in the back of his jeans and proceeds to leave.

Coming to a stand in the lobby of the mansion he looks round at several men who were standing there awaiting his orders. He quickly tells them the plan and then men leave to get into their cars.

"Ollie," Thea's voice says before Oliver leaves the manor. "Ollie be careful" she cries.

Oliver turns around and embraces his sister running his through her now short, "I will."

"I miss him" she cries.

Oliver bites the inside of his cheek there will be time to grieve for his father after he gets Felicity back. "Me too, I love you Speedy" he whispers.

"I love you too, Ollie" she pulls back and looks her brother in the eye. "Bring her home and look out for Roy."

"I will, don't think I don't know that something is going on there" he raises his eyebrow.

"We, we are going to tell you and Felicity, but it was never the right time."

"I'm happy for you, go and look after mom ok" he kisses her forehead and the leaves.

Oliver sat in the car with Diggle he looked around their surroundings, they were in the Glades near Verdant, Oliver saw about 5 cars in front of them. The Bratva made now movements until the other cars did. Slade came out of the car with his men at the same down. Oliver's anger fuelled when he laid eyes on Slade. He looked up around the surrounding buildings making sure none of Slade's men were up there. Not able to spot anyone Oliver opened the door and got out of the car as he men followed his lead. Oliver walked towards the middle where Slade stood.

"Hi kid" he smirks.

"Where is she?" Oliver wastes no time with his pathetic games.

Slade clicks his fingers as a man comes out with Felicity. Oliver can't see her face as he there is black bag on her head. He can see her blonde hair coming out of the tips, he can see the dress that she had worn to go to work that day and saw her famous blue nail varnish.

Oliver takes out the drive and proceeds to hand it over to Slade. "Same time" he spits out.

Slade nods as one of the men who are holding Felicity push her forward. She begins to walk slowly aware that she cannot see when she is in grabbing distance Oliver hands Slade the hard drive and quickly takes Felicity by the arm and pulls her towards him.

Slade takes the drive and begins to retrieve as Oliver works to pull the black hood off her face.

When Oliver takes the hood off her blonde mess of hair is in her face he quickly works to brush it back, suddenly his hands drop from her face as the woman looking back at him is not Felicity.

Oliver takes out his gun and points it to Slade as Slade's men quickly take out theirs. In all of the 10 seconds gun shots are fired in each direction, Diggle runs towards Oliver and pulls him back along with the woman they presumed was Felicity.

Once the gun shots have died down and the cars take off Oliver is left dumbfounded at what had just happened. He was a fool a stupid fool to think even for a minute that Slade would just give him Felicity. Oliver looks at the girl next to him he lifts her up by the arms and looks her over, she is wearing Felicity's clothes and they had clearly gone to the effort of doing her nails to look like Felicity.

"Where is Felicity" he yells at her. The scared girl shakes her head, Oliver shakes her and the girl cries out in pain until Diggle puts a stop to it.

"Where is the girl you got these clothes from?" Diggle asks her.

"She's dead" the woman replies.


	16. Chapter 16

Oliver ran after the car he could see that he was losing sight of it, but he continued running. He was thinking about how stupid he was, he had played right into Slade's hands. How could he be so naïve and not realize that Slade had no intentions of giving Felicity back to him? How did he not know that?

Stopping at the end of the road where the car turned losing it in sight Oliver screamed holding his head in his hands. Placing his hands on his knees he bent forward rocking on his heels trying to control his breathing so he could think straight about what the next steps were. Standing up he sighed and started to walk back towards Diggle, his men and the woman who had been dressed in Felicity's clothing.

He stomped over to the woman who stood by his car with Diggle who was hovering above her talking to her- but did not seem to be making many conversations back. Not caring at all Oliver grabbed the blonde by the arms and pinned her against the car his face inches away from hers his blue eyes intensely glaring at her dark one.

"Where is Felicity, where is the girl you got these clothes from?" he yells in her face.

"Like I said she is dead" the girl whispered.

Not liking her answer Oliver pulled her forward and then knocked her into the car again. "Where is she" he growled using his most threatening voice which he had perfected over the years.

The girl started to tremble from fear and she chose her next words carefully not to aggravate him any further. "They stripped her, gave me her clothes and then …"

"And then" Oliver shook her waiting desperately to hear what had happened.

"They pulled the gun out and then … he shot her" she whispered.

Oliver's grips loosened backing away from her, Diggle placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him, but Oliver did not want it, he moved from the man's touch and walked away. He sunk to his knees and looked into the distance- not that there was much to see as it was dark. It was his fault- he had brought her into this life; he could have saved her in Russia and then let her go back to her life. He could have done something to ensure she was not in his life. Change her identity- put her in a safe house somewhere, anything just to make sure she was safe.

He should have protected her, made sure she was completely safe- how had he been as stupid as to let her out of his sight. To top it all off, he went into this deal with Slade blind, thinking that Slade would actually give Felicity back. If there was anyone he should know well was Slade. He had known the man- they had been brothers so for him to have let Slade one up him, to have Slade be 5 steps ahead of him at all times was ridiculous. He should not have been in that position, he should have been a step ahead of him, should have anticipated what Slade would have done. Now, now he had lost Felicity, now he had given his enemy the key to bringing down his entire operation. His enemy now held all the cards, it did not matter about anything anymore he was a dead man, as well as all the people in the Bratva.

Diggle who had been watching Oliver from the car finally decided to go up to Oliver and talk to him. Diggle placed his hand on the man's shoulder again hoping he would not pull away this time. "Oliver, I know you're hurting but… we need to leave, we need to warn the other Captains a war is coming to Oliver" Diggle says.

Oliver is frozen and numb, he does not listen and cannot hear a word of what Diggle is saying actually scratch that he can hear, but he cannot understand what is being said. Diggle kneels to Oliver's level and tries to look at the man in the eyes, "Hey, we need to get Thea and your mom to safety and my family" Diggle adds, hoping that would make the man move. When Oliver still makes no attempt to move from his spot Diggle tries again, "Oliver, we need to get Roy to safety, all Felicity has ever tried to do was save that boy, look after him…"

Oliver stands up immediately, he looks at his men who had been staring in confusion and then looked at Diggle. "We need to go," he says walking towards the car, he tells his men in Russian to get back to the Manor as he picks the girl up and shoves her into the car. He will be ensuring he has another chat with her when they get back to the manor.

His primary focus right now needs to be getting to his family making sure they are safe and then spreading the words about Slade before the whole brotherhood falls.

* * *

Felicity sat in a cold and damp isolated room, she sat on the cold concrete and was looking up at the small amount of light that came through a tiny barred window. She closed her eyes telling herself to only rest them as she was feeling extremely exhausted. The blue hospital scrubs she had been asked to put on were not doing anything to keep her warm. She remembered when Slade had grabbed her from what she thought was a great hiding space; she then remembered his yelling orders for her to take her clothes off. She had glared at him and refused to do as he said- so he had marched over towards her and starting tugging her clothes off. After she tried to fight him and failed miserably she had told him to let her do it. She stripped all the way down to her underwear, she had been extremely embarrassed and afraid especially when she saw the way had looked her. He had eyed her up like a piece of meat making her feel uncomfortable. Thankfully it had seemed that Slade had forgotten all about handing her over to the pervert and ensuring she wore the scrubs so he could lock her up. Felicity drew her knees up to her chest and rubbed her bare arms trying to create some heat so she wouldn't catch ammonia- can she catch ammonia by sitting in a cold room surely that was only if you were stuck on a mountain with snow- right?

Felicity wondered what Oliver thought -clearly Slade was stitching him up as he had asked that girl to wear her clothes. She wondered if he thought she was dead and how he was taking it. Her heart broke for him, he had just lost his dad and now he thought she was gone too. Her heart broke for him because she was not there to comfort him for Robert like he had been for her. Felicity's head snapped when heard the door unlock to reveal Slade walking towards her looking smug.

"Your husband gave me exactly what I wanted," he said proudly showing her the drive.

Felicity's eyes widened when she saw it, was Slade telling the truth? Had Oliver really just handed it over?

"You think loudly, to answer your question Mrs. Queen, he gave me this to trade for you, he must really love you" he smirks.

Felicity closes her eyes when it sinks in why she had been stripped and that girl had worn her clothes. She couldn't believe Oliver had given him the one thing which would bring everyone down. What the hell did it matter if he got her back when they would have been hunted killed? Slade grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet tightening his grip which made her yelp in pain and was sure it would leave a bruise.

He pulled her out of the dark room where she was bombarded with a massive bright light causing her eyes to sting. He was practically carrying her by the arms as he led her towards a room where she was met with a large computer screen. She gulped knowing exactly what he wanted her to do.

"Sit down" Slade ordered pulling the chair from under the desk for her. Once she sat down he spun he and pushed her into the desk, "start to disassemble the drive and..."

"No" Felicity shook her head.

Slade glared at the back of her head spinning her round to face him, he pounded his hands into the armrests leaning his face close to hers. Felicity blinked a few times determined not to be frazzled by him.

"I can do it, I can get someone else to do it, but I have other things to do so make yourself useful" he snarled.

"No" Felicity repeated, she watched as Slade pulled away turning his back from her not seeing or preparing herself for the backhand she received. Her glasses smashed and fell off her face as she placed her hand to cradle her cheek. Still determined Felicity risked saying no again this time receiving a punch in the face. She cried out in pain and tensed at what was to come next.

Seeing the determination in her Slade decided that he needed to try something else as clearly slapping and punching her was not working. Slade grabbed her by her now messy hair turning her body and slamming her face down into the desk. He could feel her tremble under his touch and could hear her cries and could see the way her lip trembled. "If you do not do this I will bring him back in here to finish the job," Slade says as Felicity wondered what he meant. When he noticed the confused look on her face he slammed himself- like his privates into her backside hinting at a sexual activity.

When Slade moved away from Felicity still lay on the desk trembling she did not want that to happen she did not want to be defiled. However, she knew what dissembling that drive meant- especially to the people that she had grown to love. When Felicity sat up she nodded to Slade silently telling him she would do it hoping he would just leave her to it. Slade accepted this and then left the room leaving one of his henchmen behind to watch over her. Felicity thought the man in the room looked like a bone head so she had to risk it and get word out to Oliver. She opened up the drive and began to go through it as she had another window open on Skype.

* * *

When Oliver arrived back to the manor he was met with his grief-stricken family who he immediately embraced. Moira looked at her son and then looked behind him hoping to see Felicity. Oliver shook his head and Moira knew that she was not with him. "Oh, my beautiful boy" she pulled him into another tight hug and let him cry into her shoulder as Diggle quickly scattered the men so they didn't see their great Captain crumble. He was not only crying for Felicity, but he was crying for his father, he had not cried in so long and he needed to release it.

Roy had been standing near Thea watching the whole exchange. He released his sister, his distraught look disappeared instead he was now flooded with anger as he kicked the desk next to him scattering all the items.

Roy fell down and sat on the stairs as the realization sunk in at what Oliver's grief was about. Thea moved to him and put her arms around him as she too grieved for her sister alongside him.

"Captain" one of the men hesitantly interrupted.

"It can wait" Diggle warned the man.

"Actually it can't, Captain ..."

"WHAT?" Oliver screamed making everyone in the room flinch.

"The computers in the study are making a weird noise erm looks like you are getting Skype messages ..." the older man said nervously.

Oliver looked at the man like he was crazy, he cleared his eyes and then proceeded to walk to the study. Once inside he went to the computer to find messages which seemed like they were from Felicity. It said that it was her and she was alive and she gave her location.

"Oliver man, as much as I want to believe she is alive this ... sounds like a trap" Diggle argued.

"I ..." Oliver didn't know what to say, he wanted to believe so badly so he typed back asking her where they had met.

The message replied simply as on a pedestrian aircraft. That made him chuckle and he knew it was her and that she was alive. "It's her Digg she ok and she's alive we need to get to this address now," Oliver said hopefully.

Felicity closed her message window when she saw the man move closer to her and stared from behind her. "I can't work with you watching me," she said impatiently.

"I can't wait for you Queens to be dead" the man breathed down her neck making her flinch. "Soon there will only be one Queen standing you and then I'll make sure I take good care of you before you leave this earth" he brushes a loose strand behind her ear. Felicity quickly pulls away from his touch looking at him in disgust. "Soon the Queens will fall ..."

"What?" Felicity whispers.

"Oh you didn't think the woman we traded was just a random person we snatched ..." the man laughs and walks away taking out a pistachio out and cracking it.

It hits Felicity what he is saying that woman must be working for Slade which meant her family was in danger. She quickly reopened her tab and started to write Oliver a message warning him hoping he would see it in time.

Oliver took out another gun from his draw when his attention is averted to the screen another message from Felicity. He reads the message his eyes widen and he quickly sprints out of the room yelling at Diggle to follow him.

Thea was still sitting with her arms around Roy and her head resting on his shoulder. The family had been through so much lately and they were all hurting. But her heart broke for Roy who had lost his mom and now his sister. He was all alone and she worried that he would crumble. She needed to talk to her brother and make sure he did not kick Roy out, the Queens or what easy left of them was all Roy had. Moira had watched from the side and was proud that her daughter was able to push away her own grief to be there for Roy. She walked to them and took a seat on the step next to Roy and took his hands in hers giving them a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry for you loss," the blonde girl who stood near the door said. Their heads turned to look at the timid girl who looked terrified of what was happening. When Moira nodded not really knowing who she was she turned her attention back to Roy and Thea. "But you will soon be with your loved ones," the blonde said as her terrified expression turned into a ruthlessness one.

Roy saw the change in her expression and he quickly got up moving away from Thea and Roy as the blonde grabbed the lamp nearby and tried to attack Roy with it. Roy easily caught it and threw it away as he and the blonde started to fight.

Thea and Moira gasped moving away and holding onto each other as they fought.

She grabbed hold of Roy by the neck and threw him to the ground and then marched towards Moira and Thea. However, Oliver and Diggle appeared and quickly got to work to bring her down. She was well trained and managed to knock Diggle out as she stood tall against Oliver.

Oliver lifted her up and slammed her on the ground straddling her he went to choke her. With his rough hands around her neck, all he could think about was killing her but he grabbed hold of her head and smacked it against the floor knocking her out cold.

"Take her to the basement," he tells one of his men who uselessly arrived late to the commotion with his gun drawn.

Oliver goes to his mother and sister and hugs them both tightly then going to help Diggle and Roy up. He looked at his men and knew that to get Felicity back he needed to go in quietly. "Diggle go and get your family take them and ..." he looks at his remaining family "and Roy to the safe house the one which is not listed on the drive on our backup" he tells Diggle who nods.

"And where are you going?" His mother asks him.

"To get Felicity"

"She's alive?" Roy asks walking closer to Oliver.

"Yes she reached out, but to get her I need to go quietly only me otherwise they will know"

Roy wants to help, but he knows that Oliver is right they have the advantage but if they go in there all guns blazing it would actually result in her dying. "Bring my sister home," Roy says to Oliver who taps him on the shoulder in reassurance. Quickly kissing his mother and sister on the forehead Oliver leaves.

* * *

Oliver arrived at the warehouse; he quickly took to the closest roof and started to get a feel for his surroundings and how many men were based. Instantly he knew the best way of getting in quietly was through a backdoor which was only accompanied by one guard. Dropping silently onto the ground his arm went round the man's neck and his other hand went around his mouth. Applying pressure the man was winded out and Oliver placed him on the ground hidden in the shadows. Entering the warehouse he had his gun drawn hoping he did not have to use it to make himself known.

Felicity was looking through the documents which were on the drive, taking a deep breath knowing that Oliver was on his way she tried to delay the process as much as possible. As she went through the file something caught her attention and she stopped. She pulled up the file on the only recognizable name she knew of.

Felicity's eyes widened in shock when she read the name- it couldn't be. Could it?

Before Felicity could look any deeper at the name Slade walked back into the room. Felicity quickly closed her tabs and faced the man startled at his arrival.

"Is it done?" he said in a loud voice. He waited a few moments for Felicity to answer- seeing that she had no intentions of answers him he smacked his fist on the table.

Felicity jumped in her seat but still refused to talk to Slade. In frustration, Slade grabbed her by the hair and flung her to the ground as he took a seat in the chair and started to work the computers. "Take her back to her cell" Slade growled.

The man grabbed her by the arm and smirked hinting at what he was about to do to Felicity. They walked down the hall towards her cell and Felicity's brain was already coming up with a million ways to escape from his clutches. She stopped pretending to be sick as he allowed her to move to the wall as she bent over making it look like she was going to be sick.

The man looked away in disgust and this gave Felicity enough time to pick up a piece of wood that she saw on the floor and whack him over the head with it. She gasped surprised that it hurt the man sending him crumpling to his feet. She always thought it looked fake in the movies guess she was wrong. She looked around frantically trying to make up her mind about which direction to run. Deciding she proceeded to run down the hallway.

As she continued to run suddenly an arm flew around her waist and another covered her mouth pulling her into one of the corners.

* * *

**I know it has been extremely long since I have updated there are no excuses- I have been lacking motivation and in all honesty this took me a week to write and I am not proud of it. To be honest, I have no idea where I am going with this story or my others. **

**I hope I can find some inspiration – if anyone has any ideas I am happy to hear them not for just this story but for the others as well as I have come to a stand still and have no idea what the next step is ….( **

**I know I never get a chance to reply but I appreciate all the reviews and they give me some hope and happiness that it was not as terrible as I thought **


	17. Chapter 17

Felicity tried to fight the arms that had circled her waist and attempted to claw away the hand that covered her mouth. She stopped fighting the moment his lips touched her temple and he whispered in her ear "shh." She relaxed and sunk back into his embrace tears threatening to escape as she finally felt safe.

Oliver had been hiding in the shadows as he walked the corridors to find her. He hid behind a wall when he heard footsteps poking his head out he saw a glimpse of blonde hair- knowing it was her he quickly pulled her back flush to him covering her mouth.

His hand remained over her mouth but she relaxed against him, remaining that way for almost a minute as men ran down the corridor past them. Olive realized they knew that Felicity had probably got out that and run off. When he was certain he did not hear anyone his hand uncovered her mouth whilst his other let go of her waist.

Felicity shifted when she felt Oliver let go of turning her body around she finally faced him. He looked at the relief on her face and captured a tear that escaped with his thumb as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Oliver's eyes closed for a brief second his own relief that she was safe and alive. When they pulled apart he looked at the bruises on his face and he swore under his breath. Whoever had done this should pay, nobody laid a finger on her, nobody!

"Oliver" she whispered as he captured her lips in a sweet short lived kissed. As much as he wanted to ravish her mouth and feel that she was real and there, he needed to get out of there.

"Come on" he whispers back taking her hand leading her through corners in the corridor. Oliver pushed open the door were he had entered and led her outside. Hiding out of sight Oliver cupped her face and she leaned into his touch immediately. "Hey, straight down this road my car is parked, 5 minutes from here, go" he tells her.

Felicity looks at him and raises her eyebrow, "what about you?" she asks.

"I need to go and get the drive Felicity, everything is on that drive."

"I'll come with you"

"Absolutely not, I just got you back, you go sit in the car wait 10 minutes, if I don't come then leave, if you hear a noise leave, do you understand?"

"No, well yes I do understand but I am not…"

"Felicity" he interrupts her with a stern voice.

"If you're not leaving, I'm not leaving, it's my life, my choice Oliver" Oliver looks at the determination in her eyes.

"NO,," he said in an authoritative voice which unfortunately never seemed to scare her.

"Yes, you need me to show you where the room is, I am not leaving here without you so do not even ask me to," she said through gritted teeth.

Oliver clenched his lips in anger and frustration, she was the most stubborn woman he had ever met and he knew that he could not argue or make her change his mind when she was set on something.

"If I say run, you run," he said in that deep alternative voice which she found extremely sexy.

* * *

Oliver nervously held onto Felicity's hand as they walked back inside the warehouse where Slade was in to locate the drive. Oliver was nervous because not only did he have to find the drive without getting caught but he had Felicity with him. This added to the pressure of protecting her, he had been stupid in even asking her to wait in the car. Of course, she wouldn't, she was the most stubborn woman he had ever met. He had to take even more provisions because she was next to him, he stopped near the door which Felicity had said Slade was inside. Before going in, he took her hand and asked her to hide in the corner.

Felicity stared at him wanting to protest because he was asking her to hide, but the stern look she received from Oliver told her not to argue with him. She rolled her eyes and then hid where he told her too, he leaned his forehead against hers, he then brusquely left to enter the room.

Oliver placed his ear to the door trying to listen attentively to ensure that the room was empty. Not hearing anything he placed his back against the wall his weapon drawn as he opened the door and kicked it open. The door creaked open as he waited a few seconds before kicking himself off the wall and making himself known. With his gun drawn he scattered the room- it was empty. He walked deeper into the room as he started to look around hoping to find the drive. Not finding anything he turned and left, with his weapon still up he scouted the area and went back to Felicity.

Felicity nervously waited for Oliver playing with her fingers, she thought she had been waiting for hours when in reality it was only a couple of minutes. She didn't hear anything, no voices or gunshots surely that was a good sign right? Felicity moved back when she heard footsteps attempting to camouflage her with the wall. When she saw Oliver turned the corner her shoulders relaxed as she quickly reached for him, the need to touch him was making her jumpy- he was like a drug that she was addicted too.

A huge sigh of relief left him when he saw her waiting where he left her. He hadn't been long, but the fear of someone finding her had made him agitated. Oliver placed a kiss on the top of her head, "let's go" he whispers taking her hand and leading her back out the way they came in from. He hoped his path was cleared, the last thing he needed was an all-out gun brawl with Felicity caught in the middle. As they practically sprinted down the hall, Oliver's eyes were quickly drawn to something on the far corner; he stopped abruptly his arm flying in front of Felicity, as she ran straight into his arm. He pulled her to the side as he examined what he was dealing with.

Oliver clenched his jaw when Slade came into his peripheral view, Felicity tried not to flinch when she felt Oliver's hand tightened on her hip. He was squeezing her pretty tightly and she was sure that it would leave a bruise. Felicity did not need to see what it was that was making him so 'grrr', she knew, she ran her fingers up and down his arm trying to soothe him- hoping he would release his fierce grip.

Oliver's eyes met hers realizing what he was doing he quickly let go of her hip, regret filling him up, however, knowing there is no time for any of that he needed to come up with an idea.

Oliver licked his lips trying to come with a plan quickly, spotting a front cover which covered the switch he slowly and quietly tore it off. Once it was in his hand he threw it as hard as he could in the opposite direction hoping to steer the men away from their location. Watching as Slade and his men quickly turned towards the noise marching in complete determination Oliver made his move. He grabbed her hand yet again and the two ran to the door which led him into the building.

Whilst Slade was marching towards the sound he abruptly stopped when he heard movement behind him. Sharply turning he saw Oliver and Felicity- his temper flew, pissed off that he had let something so stupid trick him. He ran in their direction wanting nothing more but to grab hold of Queen. To make him suffer- ways of making Oliver suffer was running through his mind. He would tie him up and beat him for days, allow him to heal and then beat him again. He would kill her slowly in front of him. He would then get his sister, his mother, John Diggle and his family and butcher all of them. He would make Oliver Queen suffer- he would torture him, begging him to kill him. Slade would not let him die easily, death was the easy way out. Slade had all mapped out now all he needed was to capture Oliver and follow through with his threats.

Oliver ran quickly practically dragging Felicity behind him as she tried to keep up with him. Managing to get to the door he opened it running through, letting go of Felicity's hand he shut the door searching for something to hold it closed. Placing some boxes, a chair and whatever else he could find in hopes of at least slowing Slade down.

He then retook hold of Felicity's hand and they proceeded to run again. Oliver did not need see what was happening behind him, years of training had enabled him to gain skills such as super hearing and sensing danger. Taking hold of Felicity's waist, he lifted her up, allowing himself to fall to the ground behind a wall breaking her fall, as gunshots started going off behind him. Felicity yelped when she fell on top of Oliver flinching when she heard the shots, without saying anything he shifted placing her onto the ground as he proceeded to fire shots back. They were coming in all different directions and he did not really know where he needed to shoot first. Felicity placed her back against the wall drawing her knees close to her chest and placing her hands over her ears attempting to block out the sounds. Oliver sat behind the wall next to her as he reloaded his gun, his heart clenching at the sight of her. Again, all those fears he had about turning her life coming to the surface again. He went back to shooting back managing to take out a couple of the men on the roof. Seeing this as an opportunity he picked her up placing her on her feet as he screamed at her to run, making sure he was running right behind her in case they started shooting again.

He took hold of her again stopping to hide behind a beat up vehicle. He didn't have time to check on her and ask to see if she was alright. All he could think about was getting to the car as fast as he could. He looked up cursing under his breath when he saw Slade and his men heading towards them. As he stood up getting ready to shoot he saw a bottle of pure vodka in the back seat of the car. Taking the bottle, Oliver looked around the car praying to find something to light it with. Finding a box of matches, he takes them. Tearing of his sleeve from his shirt he worked faster than ever dipping some of it into the bottle and then lighting up the remainder of the sleeve. He stood up spotted Slade and threw the bottle in his direction.

Suddenly the bottle hit the ground in front of Slade and began burning the area around him. The flame travelled slowly in the opposite direction towards one of the vehicles. Oliver licked his lips in anticipation as he saw Slade and his men retreat as the flame met the car exploding. That was more than enough diversion as Oliver grabbed Felicity by the hands and the two started running again.

They finally reached the car where Oliver had parked. Fishing out the keys he quickly beeped the car open and they hopped in speeding away from the scene. Felicity got in and she could not manage to put her seat belt on, for some reason her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She tried again and again until Oliver took hold of her hand and guided the belt into the lock. He did not remove his hand from hers bringing up to his mouth giving it a quick kiss.

"The adrenaline is wearing off," he told her. She could merely nod at what he was saying looking straight ahead. After 20 minutes of driving in complete silence only holding, hands Felicity turned to face him.

"Do you have any change of clothes?" She asked him looking at her hospital scrubs.

Oliver looked her over, "yeah, my gym bag is in the back" he told her as he pulled over on the curb getting out and retrieving his gym bag from the boot. He opened the bag and pulled out a pair or tracksuits one of his famous blue t-shirts and a pair of socks. Felicity looked at them and nodded as she peeled off the scrubs throwing them outside. She took hold of the clothes Oliver gave her not making any moves to put them on. Oliver didn't seem to notice as he placed the bag in the back seat. Felicity lets go of the clothes placing them in front of her. Oliver's eyebrows rose in confusion, she sat there only her underwear is not getting dressed. Before he could ask her if she oks she got up and straddled him. Her front now meeting with his, her arm around his neck stroking the back of his head as she looked at him lustfully. Felicity quickly kissed him on the lips not allowing him to say anything or protest. His hands quickly found her hips kneading them. Resting her forehead against his she pulled up for air.

"I was so scared" she admitted in a hushed whisper if it hadn't been for them being on the side of a quiet road with the engine off he would not have heard her.

"So was I," Oliver told placing a kiss on her exposed shoulder. Meeting her eyes, her examined her face which had been battered, the fury that welled up in him knowing that Slade had hurt made him want to turn around and finish him once and for all. "Did they hurt you" he gave her a pinpointed stare and she knew immediately what he was asking.

"No,, wanted to, tried but no" she begins kissing him again rocking her hips.

Oliver groaned pulling back as best he could, now was not a good time to do this. "Felic..."

"Please, I need this I need to feel you please make me forget their touch" she trailed kisses down his neck to his collarbone.

Oliver moaned his head falling back as she continued to rub against his now hardening member.

Oliver decided to listen to her needs, her needs had become his, and the need to feel her skin against him was a must. Oliver was very happy to oblige, he put his chair back as far as it would go holding her hips rocking her against him again. Taking hold of her face, he kissed her deepening the kiss. He kissed her gently biting each of her lip before covering her mouth fully and kissing her deeply again. Oliver allowed his hands to play across her back and down her sides, stroking the bottom of her ass cheek as she continued to grind on him. He raised his shirt and threw it on the back seat. Felicity quickly moved to touch his scarred body her hands gently sliding down towards his private area.

Felicity then moved her hands and unclasped her bra tossing it on the backseat to be found later. Oliver held her close running his hands across her back as he sucked on her collarbone. His hand then came around finding her breasts and kneading them causing her to moan in please and kiss him. Oliver continued his assault on his breasts massaging and squeezing until she moaned. Breaking away from their kiss he placed his mouth over her breast tasting her, teasing her nipple. Expelling his hot breath, he then lowered his mouth onto her other breast sucking greedily.

Her breathing began to speed up and the windows fogged up inside the vehicle from their passion. She was not letting her hands remain idle while he sucked on her breasts, she reached for his hard penis. She undid his pants to free his hardness. Once she succeeded in getting his pants open, she immediately grasped him and began to run her hands up and down the length. Her breathing quickened because he began rubbing her crotch also. He had a hand on one breast, his mouth on the other and his free hand was stroking her. He could feel the blazing heat emanating from there. She felt herself getting wet. She finally had enough and climbed back into the other seat to remove her underwear before climbing back on top of him. He had pushed his pants and underwear down around his ankles.

She took a moment to kiss him again before grasping his penis and guiding it into her. She wet the tip of his dick with her moistness by rubbing it back and forth along her pussy. Then she guided it into her and slowly moved up and down until she could take the entire length inside of her. She threw back her head and gasped. He reached up and grasped both of her breasts as she began to slowly move up and down on his penis.

He could feel her wetness dripping down onto his testicles. He closed his eyes and lay back as she rode him. Her pussy felt like warm wet silk as she slid up and down. He had to concentrate to prevent himself from cumming too quickly. This was moment they had both needed; he had thought she was dead so Oliver need to ensure that she wasn't. Just as he was getting to the point of no return, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her to stop her. They both took a breath before he kissed her again. They sat for a minute like that, joined at the loins. He pulled her down with him and began to move his body back and forth.

Slowly sliding his dick in and out, he kept a slow pace to keep the sensation going for as long as possible. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm her. He kept the pace to maintain his erection and get her to orgasm before he did. He could tell she was close by the intensity of her moans and the way she gripped his shoulders. When she tried to increase the pace by moving her hips quickly, he grabbed her hips and continued as before. He kept moving his penis to his own pace. He would slide out till only the head of his penis was inside her then quickly slam it to the root a couple times then slide back out and slowly reinsert himself.

Fast then slow, fast then slow, again and again he would repeat until his lap was soaked with her juices. Finally, she demanded he quicken the pace and he knew she was close to orgasm. He speeded up as she demanded and her moaning got more intense and he could feel her pussy gripping him tighter. He hoped she was going to cum soon, 'cause he wouldn't last long at this rate. Just as he was thinking that he could not take much more, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and experienced a massive orgasm. The grip on his penis increased to the point that he could no longer hold back and he came also. This caused her orgasm to increase in intensity and she gripped his shoulders tight enough to bruise. Eventually, she lay down upon his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and felt the micro shudders through her thighs. He held her tightly running his hand down her spine.

Oliver tensed up immediately as he felt tears hit his chest- his very hot and warm chest was met with cold and damp tears. He took hold of her face searching her blue eyes which had turned red.

"Felicity" he whispered talking for the first time. The whole time in the car when they made love they had not said a word, they had moaned and groaned but had not said anything.

"I'm so sorry about your dad," she said leaning her forehead against his as she resumed her tears.

Oliver nodded closing his eyes finally allowing himself to grieve for his father. Oliver knew that she was the only person he could open up to and be real so he allowed himself a moment of weakness as his own tears started to spill. He let out a hoarse cry not holding it back anymore he began to sob. Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck as he buried his face on hers and continued to cry.

Felicity cried with him, she cried for Robert, she cried for Oliver, she cried for her mother.

After a few minutes, Oliver pulled away placing a chaste kiss on her lips which were salty due to their tears Felicity demounted him and sat in the passenger seat. She found her underwear and put them back on as Oliver took some tissues from the glove box and wiped himself. He put his pants on and did up his belt. Felicity then looked at the backseat, finding her bra she put it on and handed Oliver his shirt back. She then found his other shirt and tracksuits putting them on- placing the bottom of the tracksuits which were extremely long for her into the socks that Oliver had given her. Before placing the socks on she used the tissues to wipe her feet and was stunned to see them bleeding. In the rush and heat of things, she had not realised that she had cut herself.

Oliver had taken hold of her feet and cleaned them slowing wrapping several tissues over them as she placed the socks on.

Oliver readjusted his seat again and started to drive again heading towards the safe house. He reached for her hand placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

* * *

ITS BEEN SO LONG - i am so sorry, but i have the whole summer off i want to update all my stories and finishing them off- some faster than others as i have lost all inspiration for them.

BUt i have been working on three different stories - i know more stories but these are ones which i am like a bunny hopping up and down for so excited- Ergh can't wait for Arrow to come back in October and we get OLICITY. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Well enjoy xx


	18. Chapter 18

Oliver never lets go of her hand for the remainder of the drive home. It took longer than it should, wanting to be on the safe side in case anyone was following them. He had begun to worry during the ride that Felicity was uncharacteristically quiet. He had wanted to ask her if she was alright many times but chose not to as he focused on getting them to the safe house. Finally pulling up on the driveway near an abandoned road Oliver rolled down his window to show his face to a couple of his trusted men as they allowed him access and lowered their guns. Turning off the engine, Oliver turned and addressed Felicity. "Hey were here" he whispers tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Felicity looked at the safe house and then looked at Oliver giving him a small smile. When they got out of the car there was no time for anything as Roy ran out of the house and embraced his sister tightly. Felicity almost lost her balance but the moment his arms flew around her she let go and held him tightly as tears poured down her cheeks.

Oliver had no time to watch their interaction as he got his own welcoming when his mother and sister attacked him with brutal hugs and kisses. He smiled and held his family whispering to them that he was okay, that they were okay. Once they got inside Felicity didn't let go of Roy all of a sudden feeling overwhelmed and nauseous about everything. Sensing this, Oliver stared at Felicity silently asking her if she was ok. She nodded her slowly, she didn't know what had brought it on. When Felicity's eyes met with Thea's and Moira's the nauseous feeling came back, she sprinted back outside to throw up as she had no clue where the bathroom was. Oliver and Roy were right behind her, Roy stayed back as Oliver rubbed circles in her back and she continued being sick. Roy then went towards her with a bottle of water, she quickly took it and rinsed out her mouth, thankful for getting rid of the horrible after taste. Oliver led her back into the house placing a kiss on her temple and whispered if she was alright.

Felicity didn't answer but only stared at Thea and Moira, "I..." she looked at the two women and then at Oliver. "I'm so sorry about Robert... I ... He ... hid me and ..." she tried to explain through sobs which attacked her uncontrollably. She was apologising because she had witnessed him die, he had sacrificed himself for her and she didn't know why, she did not deserve it. Felicity watched the young woman cry as Roy placed a comforting arm around her. Her own comfort continued as Oliver continued his ministrations on her back. Felicity held her breath as the older woman walked up to her, she was preparing herself for anything, shouting, screaming, slapping. Instead, the older woman surprised her as she embraced her tightly. Unknowing what to do Felicity held her arms out and after a few seconds of realization they closed around her. The two women cried in each others embrace both for the loss they shared with Robert and for Donna. Pulling back, Moira cupped Felicity 's cheek.

"This family has been through a lot" she addressed everyone. "Now, we need to fix this because we can't lose anyone else, I can't lose my children" Moira looked at Felicity trying to convey that she meant her as well. "No more loss," she says sternly.

"No more loss," Oliver says pulling the two important women in his life close to his chest. Thea the third most important woman in his life joined and Oliver held them all as tightly as he could. Felicity pulled back slowly her hand searching for Roy. He quickly joined them and the Smoak-Queens held each other all basking in their own grief but slowly healing each other through their presence.

* * *

When they finished with a whole load of crying Oliver had left to discuss things with Diggle as Felicity went to her room and ran herself a hot bath washing away everything that happened. As she sat in the bath relishing in the hot water, Oliver came in slowly. His stealthy ninja skills were no match for her spider senses she always knew when he was there. Felicity kept her eyes closed and hummed when he cupped her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" he asked slowly caressing the bruise on her cheek as the anger seeped through him again with the fact that somebody had hurt her.

"Stop brooding I'm fine" she smiled, her eyes still remained closed but she knew that he was angry.

"I thought I had lost you" he admits pure softness and pain in his voice. Felicity opens her eyes and takes hold of his wrist. "I thought I got you back, and when that woman said you were dead ... I ..." Oliver shook his head clenching his lips trying to form the right words.

"I'm here" she whispered placing a kiss on his pulse point on his wrist. "I'm here" she repeated.

Oliver took hold of her other cheek and pulled her towards him slanting his lips all over hers. He wasn't quite sure how and when they had reached this point in their relationship where they were so open with their feelings. He didn't know when they reached the moment in their relationship where they could touch each other like this. He didn't know when they had become so close when his feelings for her had become so undeniable, how his feelings for her had come to the point where he was lost without her. Felicity grabbed his wrists pulling him as close as she could not able to get enough.

* * *

The next morning Oliver untangled himself from Felicity and got dressed. He had plans that morning which involved working with the men he had left, finding Slade and finally putting a stop to it. He hadn't really slept thinking everything over in his head. He had come to the realization that the only way to protect his family and go back to their normal lives was to stop him. He glanced at Felicity and her very deep state of sleep and he knew in that moment he was a man that would do anything for her. He was a man who would ensure he went to great lengths to protect the ones he loved. Oliver had three women in his life now and they were the three most important people in his life. He had to do whatever it meant to ensure they were safe. Leaning over he placed a kiss on her forehead and just before he moved away she stirred, her beautiful blue eyes slowly opened. She smiled softly at him cradling his cheek in her hand. "Where you going?" she said in a hoarse voice.

"Need to talk to Diggle come up with a plan," he said softly as he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Be careful, I love you" she smiled again. Oliver cursed under his breath, she was breathtakingly beautiful and he loved her so much.

"I love you," he said placing a kiss on her nose and then going for the lips. She pulled back and grumbled that she had morning breath. Oliver chuckled and kissed her anyways. "I love you morning breath and all" he chuckled as he got up to leave.

"You Oliver Queen are a keeper" she laughed. Oliver shook his head and chuckled as he exited their room. Stopping briefly, he rested the back of his head against the door before composing himself on what needed to happen, on what he needed to do.

Oliver picked up his phone and contacted the one person he wished he would never have to contact. Damien Darkh, he was one of the highest ranking captains and he was a lethal man. Oliver knew that once he asks for his help that he would forever be in his debt. However, Oliver could not think of another way out, he could not think of a different solution. He needed to protect his family, he needed to ensure they were safe. It did not matter whether he was in debt or not. The only thing that mattered was their safety.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Diggle commented walking into the room. "I'm no fool man, I know you, I know what your play is… if you think this thing with Slade is bad, imagine what it will be like with Darkh" Diggle reasoned.

"I have to do something Dig, I have to keep them safe" he expressed.

"And I get that, they are my family too Oliver, my family is out there with them, that's our family. I will do anything I can to help you make sure we eliminate this threat. But not this. Not Darkh. We do things our way so that once it is done, you can live your life with Felicity and our family is safe, not only from Slade but from Darkh as well" Diggle advised.

"I…."

"No, Oliver, Darkh will not only want things from you, but he will want things from the whole family. How long ago was it when he asked for Thea's hand for his mentally disturbed son. If it had not been for your father, Thea would have married that mad man. Do not get into bed with Darkh, understood?"

"Ok, we try it your way, if it doesn't work, I will call Darkh" Oliver stated as he left the room.

Oliver left needing some air, he ran out the room and went to the back garden. Inhaling the fresh air, he allowed himself a moment of peace so he could come up with a new plan. He knew that Diggle was right, he could not involve Darkh in this, Diggle was right, God only knew what the repercussions of his help would lead to.

"Hi," a soft voice said behind him. Oliver smiled, turning to face her, he tilted his head and stared at her. She was always the one that could calm him and was always the one that could pull him out of the darkness.

"Hi," he said back softly, throwing his arms around her shoulders and pulling her closely into his side, he placed a kiss on her temple.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him as she snuggled into his side.

"I don't know, I just need you safe, all of you safe" he whispered into her hair.

"Don't do anything stupid please" she begged him. Pulling away from him so she could look into his eyes, she tried to convey it with her eyes. Felicity licked her lips, searching for something to say to him. She felt useless, she wanted to help him, help him defeat Slade. The only way to defeat him was for them all to work as a team.

"I'll try" he laughed.

"Let's run away, all of us, I can create us all new identities; we will be safe, we'll go somewhere safe, we can all be together …"

"No" Oliver shook his head, "it is bad enough that we are in this life, but I will not have us run, I will not have us sleep with one eye open all the time. That's not freedom Felicity. I will find a way to stop Slade, I will find a way to get us out of this life, I will find a way for us all to be safe and free" he said with so much conviction. Felicity wanted to believe him, she really did, but she could not see that far ahead for them.

"Be careful… I can't lose you" she told him.

"You won't" he hugged her tightly.

* * *

I had a writer's block and I am really not happy with this…. But I'm hoping inspiration will strike for this story. I issue is and has always been too many ideas and then I get ahead of myself and never complete stories erghhhhhhhhhhhhhh… I have written about 3 different new stories with multiple chapters and have come to a stand still with those too … l'm hoping I can continue these stories soon at least give them endings… if anyone has any ideas i am all ears ...


End file.
